Wings of Death
by MaryLise
Summary: I was reborn in a futuristic world where everything from vampires to witches and werewolves aren't fake. And I'm a Fallen. But now days from being in this new world I've been captured and sold, to Eli a vampire, a ruthless predator, and I'm his prey.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sunlight seems so faraway from me as I glace up. Only bits of simmering light reach my foggy view. The grimy, foul water stings my eyes; only by closing them does the burning lessen. But I don't want to lose sight of the light; I don't want to fall into the darkness surrounding me.

I'm fighting with all my might, struggling against the impossible feat of escaping these ropes that hold me captive. The whole situation seems like a figment of my imagination. None of this appears to be plausibly genuine, and yet it is. I wish to believe this a nightmare, but to rebel against reality wouldn't do me any good. My last bit of air is held inside me, the building pressure becoming an intolerable anguish.

I realize I have minuets, seconds before I die. Life as I know it would seize to exist for me. Anger explodes inside me, and a wild animal awakens. I skirmish and struggle against the ropes, which are tearing and shredding my skin. This is my final attempt at life, I'm challenging fate itself. However, slowly and quickly I start to dwindle, my defiant spirit sinking. My anger burned out by defeat. I'm left bewildered and subdued. Accepting, finally my outcome. Inside I cry out with grief.

Fear attacks me, wrapping tightly around my being, squeezing away all my energy until finally I gasp, no longer able to hold my breath. The continuous intake of water rushes down my throat, ripping my insides as it makes its journey to my lungs. I accept the torturing pain that accompanies the end of my life. I only pray for it to be over soon, so I may rest, so I no longer have to shake helplessly with fear, and cry out in pain.

Soon I'm numb, and unable to feel anything. I don't see rays of sunlight anymore only a black void that's taken over my body and soul. I'm paralyzed unable to move my arms and legs, they're only dead weight now.

_I don't want to die._

The quiet protest echoes in my mind. I suddenly feel extremely cold. I want desperately to feel the summer air on my skin, which would warm me up. In my mind I laugh. I've always cursed the hellish summer heat, causing my hair to frizz and me to sweat.

I struggle to open my eyes wanting to see the sunlight once more before I have to go. I manage to lift my heavy eyelids, but all I see is blood tainted water before they shut close from weakness. Blood? My blood. I realize the ropes are digging into the flesh of my ankles and wrists, which has caused my blood to spill out into the water. Gratefully, I don't feel the pain anymore.

I don't feel anything.

All that's left is the quietness, and slowly I drift into it.


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1

Part One

Chapter 1

The high pitched shrills and voices of unseen girls wake me up, and cause my head to pound. I moan, roll over on my side and gasp as I lean my weight on my wrist causing it to burn with great pain. A pitiful noise leaves my mouth protesting everything that's occurring, from the whispering voices giving me no peace, to the horrible agony I'm feeling in my body.

I flutter my dry irritated eyes managing to open them. The room is dark making it harder to see with my already blurry sight, but I'm thankful it's dark afraid the light would cause my eyes to ache. Tears fall down my eyes onto my cheeks as I blink repeatedly trying to regain my sight. My throat I realize is on fire burning me alive from the inside out. Swallowing heightens the pain so much I fear I'll faint from it alone. I focus my mind away from the pain to breathing through my noise.

I sit up, and stretch out my sore limbs. My hair falls down around me as I sway from drowsiness. Looking down at myself the knowledge of being naked makes its way into my mind. I shriek horrified! Pulling the blanket on the bed I cover my body, all drowsiness replaced by alertness. I look around the room my eyesight now keen enough to see the crowd of women surrounding me.

They're all to close, their faces devouring any breathing space and privacy I have. I concentrate on keeping myself together, on not crying, showing no weakness in front of all these women. Looking closer I notice most don't seem to look any older than twenty-five. They're all different in size, shape, and height. The clothes they wear are risqué, revealing skin. However, there are exceptions in the crowd; few do were the normal attire of jeans and a t-shirt. But each one looks different in her own way, and still there's something that holds them all together. They radiate off a tranquil power. Something that speaks mess with me if you dare!

I accomplished to maneuver my eyes away from the crowd of women, and looked around the room. The room like I said is dark the only light coming from a lamp on the other side of the room that is hidden by the crowd of women. One my side of the room the window is covered by long sparkling purple drapes. The room is large maybe equal to the size of a master bedroom. The walls are tall and painted a dark gray, and paintings are hung all over. Paintings of mythical creatures and raging fires, of gods in the sky and fields of flowers, but mostly all are abstract.

The floor is covered by a dark brown hardwood floor instead of carpet, going throughout the room. The furniture is all black, even the bed I lay on is black. The color scheme doesn't really work for me, but it does gives of a warm vibe if nothing else.

My attention was drawn back to the crowd as I hear someone scream.

"What's_ going on here? All of you people out right now. NOW_!"

I heard a few curse words being thrown at no one in particular. Pushing through the crowd of women, an average height girl burst forth. She appears to be still in her teens, maybe seventeen or older. She was dressed like the others except for the fact that she had a Gothic appeal that was very revealing.

A black corset with purple lacing hugged her curves showing off her ample cleavage. Her mini leather skirt hung on to her like second skin. She wears black leather boots reaching just under her knees; with the heels colored purple to match her corset finished the outfit. Finally, she pulls off bed hair like no other can. Everything about her was dark from her clothing to her jet black hair and black eyes. I was sure that her attitude matched her outside appearance perfectly. And this room was without a doubt hers.

As her eyes meet mine I saw mischief, someone who didn't exactly fit in, and doesn't follow rules. In my mind I directed myself to stay away from her. She was about to speak when another woman emerged.

She was in-contrast to the Gothic dressed girl, tall and elegantly dressed, modest unlike the others and held a quiet grace. Her red hair was pulled into a side braid falling to her waist. Her navy blue cotton knee dress fit her like a glove; she gracefully swayed as she made her way through the crowd. Her pixie like face had enormous hazel eyes, which shined with wisdom. She'd be the prettiest out of the bunch if it wasn't for the scars slashing down the left side of her face.

I stared at the horrible scars as she walked up towards me. Her face lit up as she fixed her gaze on me, her bright smile reaching my heart.

"Sister_-kin_," She spoke placing her hands on my shoulders. The others repeated her, all saying sister-kin together. "I_ am Kimberly of the Fallen_."

I looked up dumbfounded. I didn't understand the whole sister-kin thing. None of these women could possibly be my sisters. And not knowing exactly where I was was starting to worry me. Had I been kidnapped by a crazy cult trying to brainwash me?

The urge to ask her what was going on was running through my mind, but my throat burned and I decided otherwise. The woman, Kimberly, reached out for my wrists once she noticed my scars, and I for the first time examined them. Scar on scar left my skin bumpy and disfigured. I had no clue how'd they'd gotten there, but the pain and red toned skin told me it occurred recently. I watched as she placed her right hand over both my wrists. For a moment nothing happened, but then a warm bright light appeared over my wrists. The light made my wrists warm, and tingly all over, and to my astonishment once she removed her hovering hand the pain was gone. Her hands moved to my throat then down to my ankles healing me of all pain as well.

I sat there, thinking, trying to accept what had just occurred. My eyes wandered back to my wrists. Looking down the scars were still there staring up at me. In that moment I wondered how they had gotten there but no memory came. Looking back up at Kimberly I thanked her, my throat hoarse, but free of pain.

She nodded turning to leave, motioning for the others to follow her lead. But before she could I stood up, pulling the blanket over my body. "Wait," I pleaded. "I_ want to go home now, but thank you for taking care of me."_

I still didn't know what exactly what had happened to me but from the looks of it I had been through an accident leaving me with little to no memory of anything. One of the women had probably found me brought me here and cared for me. My family was probably going crazy with worry.

"You_ are home, sister_." she spoke not bothering to turn around, but did glance at the gothic girl speaking to her with her eyes. The girl just nodded seeming to understand her body language and what her eyes spoke. I watched as she along with the rest left, leaving me all alone except for the gothic girl. She walked up to me, hips swaying and all.

" _So, so, so, you're my new roommate."_ she said with little to no excitement. I ignored her statement knowing I could never converse with her and coexist.

"_ Could you just explain what's going on because I really don't remember much, and I'm starting to panic._" I begged her.

For a moment sorrow seemed to flash in her eyes. She slowly walked over to her bed on the other side of the room, hidden by the crowd of women before. Her side of the room was a copy of mine. She must have been the one to decorate it. She sat down on her bed pulling off her boots and leaving them on the floor.

" _First things first, I'm Elly by the way, it's spelled E. L. L. Y. But it's pronounced L.E. most of the girls don't understand why I pick that spelling, but whatever. And you are_?"

I hesitated trying to remember my name; I thought hard the name on the top of my tongue. " _Jolisa_!" I spat out finally remembering. " _Spelled J. O. L. I. S. A. and I think my mother must have chosen that spelling, but I'm not sure." _

Elly burst out laughing. " _Sorry your face when you said that it was so funny_." She spoke through laughs. " _Okay, serious time_," Elly stared at my eyes. " _Look down at your wrist Jolisa how do you think that happened, try and remember just like you did with your name. But a warning, the memory will probably be painful to re-live."_

I nodded closing my eyes trying my best to remember. At first all I saw was darkness, nothing. I thought harder imagining the scars asking myself what happened. Slowly I conjured up images. Water. Trees. Me looking up at the sun. I could feel that I was afraid. I was also falling down, and struggling. Then I felt pain so much pain. I tried to pull out of my mind afraid, not wanting to remember, but I was stuck. Now I saw blood. Lots of blood everywhere, and then I saw myself. I was floating, just floating in my own blood, motionless. Again I tried to pull out of the memory, and succeeded.

I had fallen on the floor; Elly was looking down at me with concern. " _Jolisa you okay!_?" She helped me sit up. " _Don't worry you don't have to remember right now just relax_." I felt hot tears running down my face. My entire body was shaking.

" _Elly,_ " I cried." _What happened, what happened to me_?" The tears seemed to go on forever. I didn't want to remember because I felt that something horrible had occurred to me and the feeling alone had me falling apart into pieces, but I had to know.

" _I don't know the only one who does is you. The only thing I can tell you is that... you're dead."_

" _No,"_ I responded my head dizzy the room spinning the floor shaking. " _No_."

Elly caught me as I fell no longer in control of my body. " _NO Jolisa! Don't you dare faint I'm not going to be blamed for this_." I felt as Elly wrapped her arms around my stomach and pulled me up along with her, dragging me to a door. Walking through the door I felt cold tiles below my feet. Heard as Elly lifted me into something also cold, and sat me down. Then water began to pour down on my head. I couldn't seem to mind being naked in front of Elly I was just too weak to deal with everything.

" _Huh, Jolisa come on don't faint just breath, just breath_." I wanted to do what Elly said so bad she was being nicer than I expected her to be, but me being dead, no that could be right. " _I mean I haven't even told you the coolest part yet, your not just dead_," Oh, no not that word again I thought.

" _You're an angel, cool huh, so don't faint now. Wake up so I can show you my wings_." Elly sounded so happy and serious but sadly my mind and body didn't want to believe any of this. All I wanted was to go to sleep.

Elly watched as Jolisa finally blacked out. She sighed falling to the floor hanging her head over the tub. " This isn't going to be as easy as I thought."


	3. Part 1: Chapter 2

Part 1

Chapter 2

It's been two days. Two days since I first woke up without any memory of the past. It's also been two days since I've accepted the fact that I had died, but somehow was now alive again.

At first it seemed so surreal. I couldn't believe it my mind, I just couldn't handle it. When I woke up from fainting, I wished that Elly and everyone else had just been a dream. That everything I had experienced had been an illusion, because I needed desperately to believe that. I needed it to function properly. But my first sight when waking was my new roommate Elly. A big frown was plastered on her face. Her uncontrollable curly hair up in a high pun, strands falling out. She instantly dragged me out of bed, and I made no protest. Pushing me into the bathroom, the one with black tiles and gray walls, she insisted I take a shower, and I did.

The water that poured down on my head made me realize just how real the situation was. I needed to learn how to deal with this new "life", and quick. I had to be tough, I wouldn't lie though, I did cry. For an hour in the shower I cried. I wanted to remember my mom, in my heart I felt that she had been very important to me. I knew that I loved her deeply even though I didn't even remember her. I felt so many things inside, so many emotions, but one emotion I deeply felt was sadness because of all that I had lost. Everything I was was taken away, and I was left with bits of pieces to try and connect again. I didn't know anything about the future and what it held for me and in a way that's what disturbed me the most. I managed to gather myself together in order to face Elly. She was so brave and tough nothing seemed to faze her, and she always emitted power. I was jealous of that quality she obtained.

Looking into the mirror was also surreal. I remembered my wavy sun kissed brown hair, but there was a glow that had never been there from what I remembered. My high cheek bones, big honey brown eyes and full lips were made for make-up commercials. My body was the totally the opposite of Elly's. Where hers was curvy and full mine was skinny and straight. She was of average height and I was tall. I had a model's body; Elly had an underwear model's body. We seemed so different in these aspects. Then I realized we were different in all aspects.

Leaving the bathroom I noticed Elly had placed an outfit for me on the bed, and started to freak out, if it was anything like what she wore I'd die of embarrassment. I was just too modest for my own good. Plus I couldn't pull off the outfits Elly wore. However, I was relived to discover it was a tank-top with sweat pants and a hoodie. Like I suspected they fit me big, but for now they were okay. I was just happy I was covered and no longer naked. I didn't bother to fix my hair and just gathered it into a ponytail.

I sat looking around the room, my room. For the first time I walked to the window wanting to see the sun and feel it's warm rays on my skin. Pushing aside the drapes I looked out and was dazed, stunned, taken back, amazed, startled, and so much more. None of those synonyms, however really describe how I felt that moment when I looked out the window. First thing I noticed was that we were up high like on the top floor of a tall building. Second, there were thousands of building surrounding the one I was in. Like New York, except a thousand times worse, there wasn't a single piece of land that didn't obtain a building on it. Third, there were flying vehicles. Like weird car slash spaceship things, and they were everywhere. And lastly even though it was morning the sun was dull. Not at it's highest point, but low as if it were evening instead of morning, already sinking down.

I cowered away from the window my hands shaking. How can any of this be real? I questioned.

That first day I refused to leave the room. Not for food when Elly threatened to starve me if I didn't come out, and not when the other girls that I had yet to meet whined behind the door for me to come out. I couldn't deal with the reality of the situation completely at that point. My sanity was on a thin line. So that day I spent mostly with Elly in the room. In the end she brought my food to the room even though she threatened not to and spent the day with me. Telling me how life here could be good, if I gave it a chance, but underneath all her excitement there was a hint of sorrow. She assured me, even though everything was so different I'd adjust. For the rest of the day I mostly listened as she spoke of herself and the other girls.

Elly described each one from youngest to oldest, speaking of some with much affection, others with annoyance, and others with hints of animosity. But she seemed to know each one like the palm of her hand. They were all very close since they had nobody else in the world. They all shared the same syndrome of memory lose and the fact they were murdered at a young age. I was still coming to grasps with that fact that I too shared that aspect. She told me that we were in a condo building, each floor shared by two people. I shared the 20th floor with Elly. The floor had its own kitchen, living room, family room, dining room, laundry room, two full bathrooms, and a patio, but only one bedroom, but it was large enough for two people. I didn't understand why two people were given so much space.

When Elly brushed the subject of being angels and having wings I asked her to please not speak of that. I didn't want to think of what she had mentioned before I had fainted on the first day of meeting her, not yet anyways. I was taking the day to forget, to leave behind my old life and come to the realization that I couldn't go back to it.

Elly told me her story of how she'd tried everything to return to her old life when she had first awakened in this new era. She tried everything to return, she even venturing back to where she was found by the others. Elly told me she was killed by a lunatic on a killing spree at school when she was only a senior. Trying to go back to her life, she went to her old school, now a bar, and shot herself in the chest thinking that she would be send back that way. Luckily one of the other girls at the time was near that bar, heard the shot, and arrived just in time to save Elly's life. She woke up a week later with a major headache and a huge scare across her chest.

So from Elly's experience it was safe to say I was stuck here for good. Elly went on to talk about the technology and life here on this futuristic earth. She told me lots of things and once night approached only four hours later I asked if I had woken up during the evening.

" Nope, you woke up around 11 this morning, but around here the sun sets much faster. Remember this isn't the earth you once knew many things have changed, including the beings on it. "

I gulped. Only a couple hours of sun, how can anything survive without sun. I glance over at the window drapes hiding the world outside. It was so different now, how did it come to be this way? How would I ever manage?

That day I fell asleep after hours of staring at the ceiling. I didn't think of anything just laid there empty.

The next day I was convinced by Elly to leave the room. Walking around the condo was somewhat of a relief. It seemed so normal. It had furniture, modern and different, but furniture. The TV was amazing to look at, as thin as a sheet of paper with incredible image. And when Elly turned on some music, on what looked like a flat thin square box a hologram opened up of the rock group singing from the device. In the living room, there was a window, that took up the place of a wall, and was covered by long drapes that opened when the sun was up and closed by themselves when the sun went down.

The kitchen was filled with technology that help Elly prepare food and there was this cute little vacuum that sucked the dirt of the hardwood floor moving around the condo all by its own. It was an interesting experience to see all the new technology and how advance it was.

I ate with Elly as we watched a movie she'd put on. The movie genre was romance, and for an hour and forty-five minutes my mind escaped into that movie and I didn't worry about anything. I at peace. The beautiful soundtrack held me in a trance and the tale gripped me to every scene. As the movie ended I was happy to see the two lovers together after their long struggles. In real life they probably wouldn't have made it, but it was a movie so I went with it.

Afterwards Elly showed me the rest of the condo including the family room which was enclosed by walls filled with weapons hanging off them.

" Originally the family room, now it's the fighting room." Elly spoke. " I'll show some moves and teach you a thing or two, when your up for it."

" Why do I need to learn to fight?"

" Because of the monsters who go lurching through the night." Elly grinned grasping a sword off the wall. Walking to the middle of the room she held the sword up above her, the blade caught the light and gave off a bright shine.

Elly slowly began to maneuver the sword swiftly cutting up an imaginary opponent. She was graceful as she seemed to dance with the sword, gliding with moves that belonged in a Japanese action movie.

" It takes years to learn, but all teach you martial arts, how to handle swords, boxing, to throw daggers, whatever comes to mind. You can never be overly prepared." Elly finally stood up right and placed the sword back to its original spot.

" I also have to teach you to use your wings."

There she went again with the whole wings and angel subject. My head was beginning to hurt again, and I was just getting used to the whole situation.

" I don't want to hear this." I turned to leave, but Elly was behind me hold my arm.

" You'll have to sooner or later why not now."

I had to say she had some what of a point. I turned and glared at her. " Then show me."

I crossed my arms waiting as Elly backed away from me and stood in the middle of the room once more.

" It hurts the first couple of times," she began. " But it doesn't after, that much."

I watched and heard as bones popped, Elly bend forward as if she were about to throw up, something seemed to be cutting threw her skin. Bones sprouting from her back, feathers magically appearing, then a bright glow. Looking up I saw Elly once more but this time with wings. She was an angel!

I sat down my heart beating so loud, but I wasn't scared more like amazed. Elly's wings were the purest white I'd ever seen. She seemed to glow with them appearing truly angelic. Walking up to me she grinned.

" I now, I'm awesome. You can touch if you want."

I reached out, and brushed the soft feathers with my fingertips. They were like cotton so soft and beautiful.

" I don't understand." I whispered. " How is it possible?"

" Here anything is possible. That's the first thing you have to come to terms with. I'm not the only person that isn't "normal". There are men and women that change into wolves, there are monsters that kill by sucking the blood from their victims, demons with horns, women who cast spells, and so many others that hide behind masks and illusions."

I shook my head that couldn't be real, but here was Elly standing in front of me with wings.

" Werewolves, vampires, demons, witches, you only hear of that in books, fairy tales."

" To every story there is some truth, Jolisa."

I grabbed my pounding head, but all at once the pain was gone. I looked up at Elly her hand on my head.

" Tomorrow. Tomorrow we go out you'll see what I'm talking about." She pulled me up on my feet walking me out of the room.

" We have to buy you some clothes and I have to teach you the role of a Fallen."

" Fallen?" I asked.

" Yep, That's what they call us Fallen, short for Fallen Angels."

"Oh," I responded as she and I sat down on the couch again.

" Let's watch another movie. Romance is my favorite, but if you want to watch something else," She looked over at me her wings stretched out.

" Umm, no that's okay." I said still very dumbfounded. Elly put on another movie and sat down next to me smiling.

"Jolisa,"

" Yeah." I said still a little out of it.

" You'll be okay."

" I hope so." I responded.

I really did hope so.


	4. Part 1: Chapter 3

Like Elly had promised she showed me around for the first time. I couldn't believe my eyes at first, everything was so new and overwhelming. Elly spoke as we flew by and what I mean by flew by, is we rode in her flying vehicle which is called a hover mobile. It was like being on a roller coaster the way we shot up and then suddenly went down. Elly said there are rules you have to learn and pass a test to drive just like a normal car back in the day, or should I say back in my days. But I don't see much rules, because when we do fly by mostly there's just a bunch of vehicles flying everywhere avoiding other vehicles. It's very much like a Star Wars scene out here.

Anyways, we went to shops and bought loads of clothes for me, which a first I objected to because I was embarrassed by how much money Elly was spending. Really it was crazy, but I did need clothes. I was literally walking around with two sizes too big jeans and shirts. So I let Elly buy me clothes, she of course helped me choose, or more like chose for me. At times she chose the most immodest clothes that I had to just say no to. Gratefully she understood and mumbled something about breaking me into it later.

For most of the morning we walked outside. The experience was very much like walking through New York or at least I thought so. The sidewalks were crowded with people pushing and running. Some were rude and disrespectful. Elly pushed and yelled back at everyone who did the same to her. It was crazy. I just let myself be pushed and knocked without a word. Elly was already doing lots of yelling for the both of us.

Getting from one place to the other was very hard. Buildings took up the space where there should have been a street for cars to drive up and down, so mostly we had to zig zag are way around. It was very much like a maze. Some buildings where connected to others, that way you wouldn't have to take so much time leaving a building to get to the other, and as I found out most buildings where hotels with stores and restaurants inside. Very much like Las Vegas buildings where you have the rooms you rent on a certain floor, there are different floors for different things, like the bottom floor is where all the stores are, the second floor are where the restaurants are found, etc. Elly and I mostly stayed on bottom floors were the stores were.

After buying everything I could every possible need Elly and I went to put the bags away. It was now around 1 o'clock and the streets where filled with twice the people and twice the havoc. I had to hold on to Elly's hand like a child in order not to get lost! It was like people had heard Harmony, the most popular store when it comes to clothes and jewelry at least in Elly's opinion, was having a 90% off sale. By the time we got back to the vehicle in the parking garage of a building where Elly had parked it an hour had past by because it was so crowded. Elly complained and huffed about the chaos, but I was just happy we were finally heading home.

Once up in the sky as I looked down at the streets, and they were empty, it was like the crowds of people had been a dream. No one was out there anymore. Not one soul lingered around anymore. And the sky was empty of hover mobiles as well. Only Elly, and I still flew in the sky. The sun started setting like Elly had explained it would. Elly raced through the sky at incredible speed which had me gripping anything I could hold on to with. Elly shook her head mumbling again about some nonsense. I sat there silently praying we wouldn't crash into a building.

When the sun finally set a shadow of darkness elegantly covered the city. The city's neon lights turned on and the night atmosphere awoke. Elly was now swearing to herself, cursing about taking to long when we were shopping. I wondered if she had to be somewhere else tonight. It hadn't crossed my mind, but what if Elly had a boyfriend or something. She probably did I concluded she was after all very pretty in her own darkish way. I sighed; if Elly left I'd be left alone with the other girls which I still didn't want to deal with. Early this morning before we left I spoke with some of them and was more then overwhelmed. I couldn't understand any of them since they ALL spoke at the same time. They yelled and laughed very loudly and seemed overly happy. And for some reason they were very violent. They spoke of how they planned to kick some peoples asses, and going to a certain bar. They nicely asked if I'd join them, but I couldn't imagine myself in a bar.

Suddenly I was jerked out of my thoughts as Elly turned right something crashed into us! A small sound of distress left my mouth. I looked out expecting to see a bird on the windshield, but there was nothing, then another loud bang this time next to my door. The moment I looked out my window the loudest scream I think I'd ever screamed come flying from my mouth, as I saw the thing holding on to the vehicle from the outside with its large claws digging into the medal to keep from falling. I couldn't help but scream repeatedly. Its dark blood eyes looked into the window staring at me, tiger teeth showing through his smile, had my heart beating a million times a minute.

Elly turned left sharply trying to fling the creature off, but it hung on with deadly grip. Then another appeared on the top of the roof looking down at us through the front window. It was all like a scene from a horror movie, but all too very real. Nothing else could possibly go wrong from here. I thought. But once I saw smoke coming from the engine and heard that dreaded noise that accompanies the smoke all meaning the vehicle is breaking down I myself cursed and swore this time. The hover mobile went crashing down spinning, the smoke blocking our view. I thought for sure it was over for me, only a couple days alive and I was already going to die. I prepared for the pain that would soon come. Calmed myself and thought of Elly, would she survived? I hoped she would.  
The next thing that occurred was too fast for me to understand. One minute I was in the vehicle and the next I was in Elly's arms being carried as she flew through night sky.

" Jolisa don't be scared you have to go hide! I can't have you distracting me. I know your in shock but..." Suddenly something hit Elly from behind she let out a small sound of pain and for a moment lost flight and we started falling.

" Elly!" I yelled holding one to her for dear life. I hugged her holding on, tears falling from my eyes as my hair flung into my face. The wind hit my back until Elly finally pulled up inches away from the ground.

The creatures came from no where fast and quickly. At the first attack Elly pushed me out of the way and on the second attack drew out a small dagger injuring the second creature as I heard it hiss. Blood was running down Elly's back staining her wings, but she made no protest. Taking out a second dagger she spoke,

" Jolisa run from here go to the closet building with lights on and ask for help. Go now!"

Elly dodged a set of claws coming at her, and connected a blow to the creature's throat. Part of me wanted to stay here with Elly, and another wanted to be anywhere but here. In the end I decided it was better to leave. Elly had said I would be a distraction so it was better if I were gone. I wanted Elly to get out of this alive, and she had a better chance if I wasn't distracting her.

I ran turning my back on Elly finding it an agony to leave her behind. I felt like I had in some way condemned her to death. She stayed fighting so that I may escape with my life and I ran leaving her to die. My view was smoggy as I ran looking for a building with lights on, but the closest one was about two blocks away, could I make it? My heart thundered with fear, my hands shook and trembled.

I could hear the fight behind me. Was Elly holding up? I prayed she'd make it out alive and well. I turned and twisted trying to get to my destination wishing there weren't so many buildings. My throat burned because I wasn't breathing through my nose as I ran like I should have. My legs were getting heavy, I swore to workout if I lived another day. For a moment I stopped to catch my breath. I couldn't hear the fight and screams anymore. I cried silently wishing I were stronger.

Around me shadows stared to merge and my fear increased. Was I just playing up my fear? Imagining things that really weren't there. I heard a bang behind me, and jumped. It was the creatures I was sure of it! Running quickly I looked for a hiding spot. When I saw the small bar I almost burst with happiness. It appeared rundown I was sure it was empty and the best thing was there was a hole in the door large enough for me to fit through. I ran towards it sliding in easily as I expected. Even though the bar was pitch dark and wasn't lit with light I hoped the creatures wouldn't find me here. The bar was old and rusty inside with dust everywhere. I quickly hid under a table booth.

Time seemed to pass slowly as I sat there arms wrapped around my knees. Breathing as quietly as possible. Trying to make absolutely no noise. Every minute was like an hour. Thoughts ran through my mind of what I should do, what could of happened with Elly, and what if I didn't make it out of here. After some time I thought of leaving my haven, but fear held me captive. I didn't want to leave. It was only when I heard two voices when I realized maybe this wasn't the safest place to be.

Two males I could tell by there voices, approached the bar's door cursing. Were they the creatures, the ones who attacked Elly and I? Did they manage to kill Elly? I crawled deeper into the back of the table booth. In that moment I understood why Elly wanted to train me to fight. Out here I had to be able to protect myself in order to survive the creatures that roamed the night. I now understood why the people had deserted the city, they had retired to their homes where they were save.

The two men entered the bar, " Look at this place what a dump." one of them said. "We're dead."

There was a loud bang as chairs crashed to the floor and a table was knocked over. The men roamed throughout the bar silently eyeing each corner. I watched them praying they'd leave and wouldn't notice me. I crunched up tighter into a ball.

" Do you feel that?" One asked. I looked up alert. Feel what?

The other man looked around. " Yeah, the tranquility." Looking at each other smiles formed on their faces.

" We're in deep trouble with the vampires for killing that little vampire girl, but there is one thing that could save us from a horrible death. The one thing vampires want most, and I think we have one of those hiding in this bar right now. Now where is she."

My heartbeats sped up as I heard the two men walking around looking for me conscious of the fact that they knew I was hiding somewhere. I stayed quietly hidden unable to move even to save my life. The men threw tables across the room, searching desperately. It was only a matter of minutes before...

" AHH, I've found our little mouse."

I looked up into the dark black eyes of the man standing before me. He was too tall and too built, too inhuman. His skin the color of red wine. But the most frightening thing about him were the horns sticking out of his head. A demon. The other approached an exact replica of the other man. I trembled with fear. What were they? A memory flashed through my mind of Elly,

" Here anything is possible. That's the first thing you have to come to terms with. I'm not the only person that isn't *normal*. There are men and women that change into wolves, monsters that killing by sucking the blood from their victims, demons with horns, women who cast spells, and so many others that hide behind masks and illusions."

Elly had said that, but I didn't believe her at the time. But now I did. The men came towards me; I barely had enough time to scream before I was carried out from underneath the table booth, and out of the bar. I struggled against the one holding me. Kicking and punching trying my best to get away. He shook me until my head was pounding.

" Better behave!" He said.

Tears fell down my cheeks, my body trembled with fear, but I didn't do as he said even though I knew there was no hope for me. Trying with my last bits of energy I had, I bit into the demons arm and kick him with all my might. I expected him to hit me, slap me, but instead he squeezed. Squeezed so hard I was sure he'd break all my bones. I quickly started felling hot, my body burning. I couldn't keep my eyes open, couldn't breath.

" Stop." I managed to whisper. But still he squeezed.

Then I collapsed under the pressure, and everything went dark.


	5. Part 1: Chapter 4

Part one

Chapter 4

I woke up in total darkness; my entire body shivering from the cold air surrounding me. At first I was terribly confused. Too dumbfounded with the situation, and still a little drowsy, but soon everything started to come back to me. The first thing I remembered was being carried off by those two demons. Frantically, I crawled around feeling with my hands the cold tiled floor, and began to tear up from the sense of helplessness. I felt around until my hands reached a wall. Standing up I moved around guided by my hands alone, soon I realized I was in some sort of a room. I found the door, but as hard as I tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

"Where am I?" I whispered. In my mind the memories came rushing back, the two demons that captured me, me leaving Elly all alone to fight those two creatures. Everything had gone wrong, so wrong. I started banging on the walls with my fists.

All I could think of was getting out of this place, where ever this place was. I was quickly starting to feel as if the walls were eating me up, slowly closing in on me, leaving me without air.

Don't panic, calm down. I instructed myself. I can't breakdown, I need a plan.

I stopped hitting the wall with my fists, and sank down to the floor, placing my head between my knees.

Think! I whispered to myself, gently hitting myself on the head with my hands.

I'm here because of those two demons. Why did they bring me here, something about vampires? My hands wrapped around my neck without my knowledge, as images of the two creatures that had attacked Elly and I popped into my mind, followed by images of their long teeth sinking into my throat, ripping up my skin and viciously killing me.

I gasped as the situation truly hit me. "They've captured me to sell as food!" I shrieked.

Small tears slid there way down my face, falling to the floor. What could I do? I was trapped here, and if I did manage to escape where would I go. I had no clue where the condo, now my new home was located! I'd only ever been out once, and look what has happened.

For the first time I thought about praying, which made me feel a bit horrible, because I hadn't prayed when I had left Elly alone to fight those two monsters. But now the urge came to pray, probably because it was my neck on the line now.

Not knowing what else to do I bowed my head down, and tangled my fingers together, and began to pray.

Okay if you're listening right now I want you to know I'm miserable here. I mean, Elly has been great, but if I died why didn't I go to heaven. It seems like a better place than living here. I know some of the answer to my questions lie deep inside me buried away, because that day when Elly had told me to concentrate in order to remember my past I realized I could know the answers to my questions if I wished.

But I just can't face the truth yet. I want to know, but I don't, because I'm afraid. I've always been afraid. What I'm I to do?

Just then I heard some footsteps approaching from somewhere outside. My heart started hammering away, the quietness in the room dissolved by it. It seemed like a century had gone by as I waited for the person to open the door to my prison. A shallow light flickered on, allowing me to finally see, but no one had yet entered the room. I watched as the door knob slowly turned, the light bulb flickered off for an instant, then...

The demon appeared by the doorway as the light flickered back on, he paused there for a moment than came in. I tried to runaway; escape his seeking hands as he reached for me, but before I could manage to stand my fatigue kicked in awarding him an easy capture. Small sounds of anguish and agony escaped my mouth as his arm wrapped around my neck choking me.

I fought against him, but that only made his grasp tighter, leaving me without breath, and slowly my fight against him died out. Once I'd stopped struggling, his grasp lessened allowing me to breath. I was too disoriented to realize what was going on right away, but when I felt this evil aura wrap around me I was suddenly shocked into alertness.

The wall in front of me slid down like a window and a group of men appeared sitting there.

Their darkness instantly shot out, and touched each corner of the room. Their faces where all spectacular, all handsome and perfect, dressed like they were going to the Emmy's of something. Their hair polished and combed not one strand out of place, their eyes a black void, without soul.

" So let's start dealing shall we."

I whipped me head around to look for the person who had just spoken, but no one was there. However, I wasn't too curious about who had spoken I was more worried about what had been said. Was I about to be auctioned off? The idea sickened me almost as much as the foul breath of the demon that was holding me captive in his arms.

" This sweet little Fallen's name is..." The voice paused, meaning for me to fill in the blank.

The demon behind me whispered quietly for me to answer, his voice alone made me shiver with fear.

" Jo.. lis.. lisa." I answered my voice trembling, and quiet.

Their lips all curved up slightly showing their amusement at the situation. In the back of my mind I recalled how Elly had stood up two the two creatures without even a hint of fear. And all I could think was, if only I were like Elly then they wouldn't be smiling.

"Now, gentlemen the young lady has to be worth at least a pardon." I voice began. "You're all members of the Ulysses clan, and my brother and I need a pardon from that very clan. So let's begin with that."

I had no clue what the man was talking about, but the vampires seemed to know as each of them nodded slowly in agreement.

" Good now who'll give up twenty humans slaves for the girl."

I looked at the vampires, this time they hesitated. Then one nodded. A second and third, and finally a fourth. Two did not nod. I guess humans were looked at as currency without any rights.

" And now we have four. Ten million dollars." the voice said, which I figured had to becoming from speakers.

The stakes seemed to be getting higher as the group of four thought for a minute. Finally two nodded in agreement leaving the other two out.

" Okay then, Protected land off limits to the Ulysses clan vampires."

Both vampires looked outraged now. " She is not worth that." One spoke. The other said nothing, but was in silent agreement.

Inside a flicker of hope fired up in me. Maybe they wouldn't agree and they'd all leave me alone. Maybe everything would be alright. Maybe...

" Is she not? Brother..." I voice said amused.

I didn't except what was about to occur. In my mind I thought maybe the demon would choke my to death until one of the vampires agreed to the demand. Except I found myself pushed away from the demon, and I would have been glad to be out of the demons hold if it weren't for the fact he'd ripped up my shirt exposing my flat stomach in the process. The smooth white skin contrasted against the demons hazy red skin as his hand reached out again for me. I dogged him, but he came forward again quickly grabbing more of the ripped shirt, pulling, and leaving me shirtless.

The room was filled with my screams of protest as again and again the demon reached out for me, this time grabbing my bra's strap. Tearing the back and prying it off me, I fell to the floor crying helplessly, my quivering arms hiding my chest. I'd never felt so much humiliation, fatigue and especially fear. The demon walked forward towards me. What more? I thought. Would my pants be ripped off of me as well? Would my whole body exposed to these monsters.

The demon picked me up placed me on my feet, and stood me in front of the window, his hands gripping my arms away from my chest so that I could not hide behind anything, allowing the vampires to see me fully. Next the demon's sharp nail sliced open the skin along the swell of my right breast. The room was filled with my snobs. My head hanged low, eyes shut, ashamed of my weakness, blood pouring down my breast.

The vampires watched the blood pouring down hypnotized.

" Now tell me is she not worth it?" the voice coming from the speakers asked.

I swore I'd never forget that voice. Never in whole life would I forget that voice and the two demons. Hate burned inside me because of them. I wished I could kill them, and the vampires. I finally understood why Elly had insisted I learn to fight. This was a killed or be killed world. Now I knew why all the people had rushed home that morning, leaving the streets empty.

" Then we had one."

I knew from what had just been said that I had been officially sold to one of the two remaining vampires. I didn't look up not wanting to see which vampire I now belonged too. I wondered how much torture I'd be put through being his slave? I wondered that as I was dragged out of the room. All fight extinguished.

Realizing how starved and thirsty I was the urged to ask for food, water, anything, rose up to the forefront of my mind, but my pride the little I had left refused to accept any help for any of these beasts. I made up my mind in that instance. The vampire may have bought me, but he'd never own me. I would stave myself to death, kill myself the first moment possible. I wouldn't be his pet or meal. Never that.

Even then as my stomach protested, growling loudly, and cramps started setting in, I stood behind my decision. My own stench reached its way to my noise suddenly, and I wondered just how long I'd been in that room out cold.

I looked around the long hallway as the demon dragged me somewhere, some of my blood spilling on the floor in the process. He reached a black door and released his hold on me looking back with a warning in his eyes. His cold gaze lingered its way down my body resting on my chest, and his tongue slowly licked his bottom lip. I felt my muscles tighten in absolute fear. I quickly covered my breasts with my knees and wrapped my arms securely around them. The demon turned away, his laughter reaching me as he disappeared through the door.

Seconds later four men stepped out of that room. Every inch of their clothing was black, like the vampires in the room, but they were different. I suspected all were henchmen. There were two men on the left and two men on the right, each parted to the side to let one man pass through, and like I suspected there appeared the vampire, the leader of the group. I didn't remember seeing his face in the window like the other vampires who would always be engraved in her memory. His eyes set him apart from the other vampires, shining a bright blue they, captured my attention instantly as he stepped towards me.

I started shaking again as my eyes locked with his. His lips curved into a smile, his eyes burning with so much hate I turned my away having to look somewhere else. What had I ever done to him? Was torturing just part of his nature? A warm blanket surrounded me suddenly, startled I looked down to see his black wool coat around me. My arms left my knees and I pulled the coat tighter against myself. I could smell his scent on the coat and hated needing to use it, but the thought of being naked around them made me more uneasy. So I chose the lesser of two evils, and used it.

" Up." He spoke.

I sat there for a moment. I wasn't sure I had the strength to walk, but I didn't want any of his men or him touching me, so with shaky legs I stood. I turned around quickly to put on the coat so that not only was my front covered, but now also my back. The coat was long reaching passed my knees, and soft against my skin.

Two of his henchmen took the lead, signaling me to follow after them. I noticed that the vampire followed behind me and the last two henchmen behind him.

The exit of the building we were in appeared quickly and soon I was surrounded by the night sky. A soft breeze blew my hair in front of my face. A limousine was parked outside waiting for them. The two henchmen walked up to the front of the limousine one slid into the passenger side and the other into the driver's side. The vampire breezed past me, and opening the door for me pushed me inside has I hesitated to climb in. He turned to speak to the two vampires behind him. He spoke quietly, probably so I wouldn't hear, but I heard him as he said,

" Get ride of them. Make it look like it was a human slayer or even a Fallen just don't leave a trail back to me."

Then he too stepped into the limousine shutting the door loudly behind him. His eyes found me and a grin formed on his face.

" I've waited too long." He said, " I'll finally have my revenge."

My breaths came uneven. I had no idea what he was referring to, but the raw emotion of hate behind his words was strong, which surprised me. How could he a stranger hate me so much? I was a stranger to him. Either way it should have been me that radiated off hate, I was the slave here. I should hate him, not the other way around. For a split second I wondered if I was better off with the demons.

The limousine took off gaining speed with each passing second, and so did my heart as images of all the possible ways I would die popped up in my mind as I sat there. I sat faraway from the vampire, ignoring him as if he weren't there. And as we drove towards wherever we were heading I asked myself if I'd die this night or would he torture me for days, months, years for his enjoyment?


	6. Part 1: Chapter 5

Part One

Chapter Five

We drove for what had to be hours, never once did I relax with the vampire just inches away. I tried not to look over and peek at him. He didn't speak to me, except those first few words, " I'll finally have my revenge..." Not the greatest first impression is you ask me. Twice my eyes wondered to him, and I discovered that both times his eyes were on me, with so much hate behind them. Why did he hate me?

So many things ran through my mind at this point. What had happened to Elly? Would the other Fallen come looking for me, and if they did would I be alive when or if they found me? Again I looked over at him, the vampire. His skin porcelain white a pure contrast to the black clothing he wore. He's hair short and defying gravity the way it stood up without gel or hair spray. I looked away as another sight caught my eyes, and was amazed at what I saw. It was just like a scene from an old horror flick. It was a castle on top of a hill with creepy trees surrounding it, hidden from the rest of the world, and the full moon shimmering over it. This was his home. It was nothing compared to the stylish homes, and apartments in the city. It was as if the land and everything on it had been caught in a time warp, and nothing had progressed with time.

The limousine drove up the whinding road to the castle, and drove through the already open tall silver gates. My body began to shiver, again. I was going to die here and nobody would know. Nobody would come save me. No, Elly would come, the others would come. I assured myself fiercely.

The limousine stopped right at the entrance of the castle, big wide doors faced me as I looked out the tinted limousine window. Just then the limousine door opened, and there stood a man waiting for me to hop out of the limousine, but I couldn't budge, couldn't get out of the limousine because of how afraid I felt. I guess frozen with fear isn't just a phrase. The man holding open the door smiled and held his hand out towards me, slowly I reached for it. It was warm, comforting. I stepped out and examined him, his eyes were a chocolate brown and cheeks a rosy red from the cold. He was a human. My first thought was, maybe he could help me.

The vampire stepped out behind me. " Lord Eli we've been awaiting your arrival, we did not expect a visitor. " the man with chocolate brown eyes looked over at me, "should we ready a room for her?" The man slowly dropped my hand to close the limousine door. The vampire, Eli, walked towards the open castle doors not glancing behind. I stared as he walked with certain elegance, his hair waving in the wind.

" She'll be placed in the tower locked up. Serve her some food other than that no one is to interact with her, she's mine am I understood." The man nodded before saying, " Yes, my Lord." and for a minute we stood their as the limousine drove away, and for a moment I thought of running; trying my luck at escaping, but like always fear stopped me.

The man placed his hand behind my back and led me into the castle. " I'm William." He said quietly.

I was still shaking unable to stop. I felt as he slightly rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. I looked up, and smiled at him. In a moment like this where your life is at risk, or so you think, one would be expected to think of a survival plan or something, but what went through my mind in that moment was what a mess I must look. Wild hair, dirty two size to big pants, and a wool coat wrapped tightly around me.

As we made our way inside the castle it wasn't at all as I had imagined it would be. I thought I'd be furnished with old furniture and dusty from floor to ceiling. Instead It was all modern and with the best furniture and the best up to date technology. The home of course had high ceilings. Long black drapes were pulled to the sides of huge rectangular windows which allowed the moonlight to shine in. There was a piano near a fireplace and an enormous television on a wall in what had to be the living room.

William lead me through hallways and hallways. The walls had paintings, and each as different as each was they all had one same aspect, and that was that they all probably cost a fortune. This vampire had money to spend. I guess ten million really was pocket change to him. As we walked to our destination, now and then, people who passed us were mostly servants, I could tell because of their uniforms. And once or twice I'd spot vampires walking into one of the many rooms the castle had, William whispered, " It's almost mornin," I looked up at him, but never once did he look at me.

Then we reached a beautiful stairway which we climbed up until a door appeared before me, and inside was a nicely decorated room with a small bed and chair placed next to a window with bars. I walked around the room hesitantly. I turned to look at William. He stood standing outside the room he's face unreadable. " I'll be back with your food when it's morning."

" But wait," I started.

However William didn't want for me to finish, and silently closed the door. The last thing I heard was the clicking sound of him locking me in.

* * *

Eli POV

" The girl is beautiful Rin, I have to admit that. She smells irresistible, I wanted to sink my teeth into her the entire ride back. But she's the weakest Fallen I've ever encountered." Eli of the Ulysses clan spoke.

" Brother, it does not matter whether she is strong or weak as long as we have her they'll come. Those Fallen are to loyal to each other, and when they do we'll be ready." The woman with jet black hair that reached her waist said. She held a bottle of wine to her bright red lipstick colored lips and gulped down half of it. " How much did you pay for her? I'm sure many of the others in our clan also wished to obtain her."

Eli sat down in his armchair, his hands rummaging through his hair. " Nothing I had my men kill those two demons, they wanted protected land, as if anyone or anything can stop me going where I please."

" Well, I hope no one founds out what you've done. Already the Fallen have allied with the Slayers and I've hear rumors of the Lycans joining them too, we cannot have the demons in that mix as well brother, that would not be good for us, for any of the vampire race." Again she brought the bottle of wine to her lips and swallowed the rest of the liquid.

" Rin!" Eli stood from the chair and in a flash had the bottle in his hands. " You've visited those witches again! I've told you I don't want this in my house, a drunk vampire is a dead one!"

Rin laughed, managing to walk to the door, " Your house. Do not forget brother that this is as much my home as it is yours," she held her hand to the door knob looking down at her hands, " Plus," she whispered. " it helps me Eli, it takes the pain away if only for a few minutes."

Eli crushed the bottles in his hands, unaware of how tightly he held it. " Rin, there are better ways to deal with his death. He wouldn't want you doing this to yourself. Just don't visit the witches anymore."

Rin nodded looking up at her brother, tears in her eyes. " We'll kill them all right brother, we'll kill them."

Eli nodded. " Yes, Rin... now go, rest. "

* * *

Jolisa POV

William came like he had promised, with a tray of food and also with clothes for me. Which I appreciated greatly. As soon as I got my hands on the tray I began gulping down the food. Hunger raging inside of me. I could hear William's laughter at my actions. And I wondered why he had chosen to stay. Once I had some food in me I slowed down, and began to actually taste the food. I wasn't sure if I was eating the food so quickly becase of the fact that I was really hungry or because the food was really delicious. I decided both played a factor in my actions.

" How'd they catch you." I looked up at William, confused by his unexpected question, " look I know what you are. You can trust me."

I swallowed the food in my mouth. " What?" I asked truly confused. William sighed. He stood from the chair he was sitting on, and sad next to me on the bed. I noticed his blond hair covered a little of his eyebrows, and that he had a perfect noise with a little bit of freckles on it, which made him look childish. Even though he must have been around his mid twenties " I know your a Fallen, I'm a Slayer you can trust me."

I moved away from William feeling uncomfortable, was he setting me up or something. I couldn't remember Elly mentioning Slayers. Witch, Werewolves, Vampires, and Demon that's all I could remember. And so far Vampires and Demons weren't the type you'd place your trust in, but a Slayer what was a Slayer. Maybe I should have listened to Elly better.

William stood up, and walked towards me " Look I don't have all day the other servants will suspect something. I know you're scared, but you must trust me."

I shook my head. " I'm new at this. This Fallen thing. I've only been here for a couple days, Elly didn't have time to explain everything to me." I felt my head beginning to pound. This was too confusing.

William looked dumbfounded for a moment. " Let me look at your back." he said walking towards me. I back away slowly. He's hands found the buttons on the coat and began undoing them. Imagines of the demon ripping up my shirt rushed into my mind and all at once I began to scream, kick, and punch.

William reacted quickly pulling me into a tight hug, " Be quiet, and still! Please I only wish to help."

" No! Get off!" I screamed. Trying to escape his grasp.

" Listen, I want to help you! You have to trust me this vampire will kill you, but before that he'll make your life a living hell." I managed to settle down.

" If I'm to trust you why won't you trust what I saying. " I questioned him, " Either way I'm not taking off this coat not if your here." William finally released me.

" Let's start over okay, what's your name?" William motioned for me to sit down with him on the bed. Instead I sat down on the chair facing him.

" Jolisa." I spoke. Uncertain still if I should trust him. Surprisingly though, I wasn't shaking, and I was starting to feel more comfortable near William. I didn't even feel like crying.

" Well, I'm William but you already know that, and I'm a Slayer. I kill vampires, and any other creatures who kill human beings. The Fallen and my organization are working together to bring down the vampires. Short story, I'm here as a spy you could say. My organization came up with a mission to infiltrate the Ulysses clan. Now tell me how did they capture you."

" Umm, yeah this is totally like a movie plot." I said mostly to myself. " These demons... I was hiding, Elly she and I got attacked by these creatures she told me to run, and I left her. I hid in a building and demons came and took me. They decided to sell me to vampires I don't know why, but their died now I'm sure of it he, Eli, commanded his men to kill them, and here I am."

Looking at William I could tell he was more than confused. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, " Okay, Jolisa don't worry I'll get you out of here, just don't do anything stupid I'm not sure what Eli is up to but whatever it is it's not good."

He stood up, " Sorry about earlier I just couldn't believe what you said. There hasn't been a newborn Fallen in... forever. I just wanted so see if you had the mark all Fallen have on their backs." He said walking to the door.

" When will you be back?" I questioned

" You won't see me until tonight, but I won't be able to speak to you because the vampire's will be awake. They'll hear us. So don't try to talk to me. Okay."

I nodded understanding. Then he left. I picked up the clothes he brought me. They were normal. A thin shirt, a sweater and pants. I unbuttoned the wool coat and throw it away from me. Putting on the clothes I was pleased to see they fit. I curled up in bed, suddenly tired. Soon it would be night again, then I'd have to face the reality of the situation. But right now I was determined to put it all out of my head, and just sleep.


	7. Part 1: Chapter 6

Part 1: Chapter 6

I woke up earlier then I had expected to, night was already quickly approaching. It was only a couple of minutes before someone entered my room, a little girl. Apparently, William had sent a young girl to my room. She was a small thing. Couldn't have been older then ten, but she sure did have a big personality. She shook her head at my appearance and at once ordered me to follow her. I did, happy to be out of that room. We passed a lot of other servants quickly going to their destinations, but never once did I see William.

I was happy to see we had arrived at a bathroom. The girl quickly pointed to the shower and said, " Shower, now." Of course I was more than happy to oblige. I scrubbed my entire body clean until it was red from all the scrubbing, and washed my hair with the shampoo the little girl found in the cabinet. It smelled good.

Then the little girl handed me a cute little dress that most likely reached my knees, " A dress," she said. I held the cotton blue dress up, simple but pretty. I quickly put it on when the little girl went to retrieved some combs.

The rest of the time was spent with her combing my hair and she expertly put it in a french braid. I thanked her, pleased to have some company. Sadly our time was short lived as she walked me to the room, and locked me away. I didn't blame her, she was just doing as told. Once again I laid down on bed, " Now what?" I asked myself.

Hours went by and nothing happened. I waited for William expecting him to pop in any moment. Wishing he would. I placed my hand on my growling stomach. And quietly told it to hush, that soon Will as the little girl had called him would bring me food.

* * *

I stretched my body under the warm blanket, when had I dozed off? I hoped I hadn't missed William. I slowly opened my eyes.

Suddenly I sensed him, the vampire was there, in the room. Patiently waiting for me to wake up, without moving I closed my eyes again pretending to be asleep so he would leave. Leave, leave I repeated in my mind. I clung to the blanket on top of me, as I waited trying to keep my eyes from fluttering. However, I believe it was my uneven breathes that ultimately gave me away. He spoke with a heavy accent. I couldn't pinpoint from where it came, but his voice made my stomach clinch as I laid there.

" Do not try and fool me, Fallen, I know you've waken." I slowly opened my eyes, and saw him there sitting, laid back on the chair facing me. He was dressed in black jeans and in a black shirt with some buttons left open revealing his muscular frame. He was long and lean. His blue eyes concentrated on me. He had a dangerous aura clinging to him, which spoke of a silent hunter who brought his prey to their knees. And with that dangerous aura a sensual mixture was added into that. He grinned at my heavy examination of him. It was an amused, taunting grin. With a grin like that and his shining blue eyes he could wrap any female around his finger. I suddenly snapped out of my trance. Hello, this is the guy who's keeping me prisoner. I'm his captive I reminded myself.

" What are you going to do with me?" I asked the question not sure if I truly wished to know. I meant to sound strong and confident, but it came out soft and weak. I pushed myself up into a sitting position scooting father away to the edge of the bed to get more space between him and myself. He to sat up too straightening his posture. I could literally feel his hunger, his hunger for me. Was he here to sink his teeth into me?

" Don't worry little angel, I won't bit." He said with a husky heavy accent. I gasped.

" Can you read my mind!" I asked bewildered. I silently prayed he couldn't. Because I sure don't want him to know I think his sensual!

" No, but with that face you made a second ago I could conjure what you were thinking." I sighed a breath of relief. But all too fast I tensed again. Then why was he here? And why was he so nice all of a sudden. The ride here with him was horrible. His eyes so hateful.

" Why are you acting so nice?"

" I'm not acting, just showing you that with your compliance and corporation your stay here can be very enjoyable. No one will hurt you, you have no need to fear anyone, your under my protection."

Yeah, right. I thought. " As if, " I said softly.

" Listen closely. You will tell me where the other Fallen reside and if you do, well then I'll take mercy on you. Just tell me where the others are." he spoke a little less calmly a more demanding.

I closed my eyes thinking, if I knew where I had been living with Elly and the others I probably still wouldn't have told him. But since I really didn't know or remember where we were staying it was an easy decision to make.

" I don't know." I spoke looking away from him. He chuckled, arrogantly, amused.

" You'll have a miserable stay then. I'll torture you till you do decided to speak, and once I'm done with that all, "

Out of frustration I suddenly snapped. " I DON'T KNOW. You stupid imbecile. Just kill me already you murdering monster " I yelled. To which at once I covered my mouth with my hands, not believing what I had just done. I had just snapped. It must be all the stress. I looked at him with wide eyes. He'd kill me now. No he'd torture me. No worse he'd bit me and suck as much blood as possible without killing me. Endless possibilities ran through my head, but all ended with me in pain. He of course, like I thought, became very angry.

He stood up, the chair falling behind him. " I'm the monster!" He yelled, jumping on the bed like a wolf ready to attack. A small yelp escaped my mouth as his frame covered mine, his face inches away. " Your kind killed my brother! He was innocent, but all you Fallen see is the fact he's a sucking leech!" I could almost feel his pain as he spoke, " He never once feed off a human, only animals." The last phrase was said in defeat. His head hung down, his hair scraping my cheek.

I laid there silently, not sure what to do, this was my captor for goodness sake, and at the moment I just wanted to comfort him. And just minutes ago he spoke of torturing me, what was wrong with me! Did I have Stockholm syndrome?

" I'm sorry, about your brother." I whispered, and for some reason maybe because momentarily I was insane, I raised my shaking hands and touched his cheek. His skin was cold like I expected. He raised his head, emotionless eyes stared back at me. For the first time they held no hate. His expression wasn't controlled like the times before, his mask was off.

He closed the distance between us, placing his lips on my neck, and breathed in my scent. We both seemed to be in a trance. Both forgetting who we were, and what the other was to us, enemy. I just wanted to hold him closer, my desire over powering my fear as I wrapped my hands around his face and pulled him closer. I was unable to control myself it was like something inside me pulled me to him. His skin was suddenly hot, and I felt his teeth nibbling my neck, scraping back and forth. My entire body throbbed in response. His body was hard against mine as his arm wrapped around my waist holding me tightly. My heart pounded as his hands moved over me. And for a moment I thought I felt a small spark. Like a firecracker was set off inside me, but as quickly as it started it burned out.

In a flash he slapped my hands away, and jumped back land inches away from the bed and near the door. He looked like the first day we'd meet. Cold, hate filled eyes, and all of it was directed at me. Totally composed as if what happened a few seconds ago hadn't. I felt tears in my eyes, I told myself it was because of how hard he had slapped my hands. " I'm hoping you'll change your mind soon, and tell me where the other Fallen are, if you value your life." he said confidently, and then smirked before stepping out of the room.

I just sat there feel suddenly empty, lost. Wishing he hadn't left. What had happened? I looked down at my hands, I felt hurt by his actions, but why? What should I have expected from him? And what had I done? Pulling him towards me like I... I quickly lifted my hand to my neck. Blood! I gasped, I quickly calmed myself it wasn't that much, just a tiny bit nothing to worry about he probably didn't even mean too. I sighed. It's this whole situation. I told myself. I'm not thinking straight.

Once I regained my composure I took a look at my hands. "Bipolar much. " I mumbled rubbing them. All of a sudden I felt stupid and angry. Stupid because why would I ever think to comfort a hate filled individual like him. As if he'd give a second thought about me. And angry because how dare he slap my hands, and then threaten me when all I wanted to do was help him! But then again why would I want to help him. Confused and irritated I jumped out of bed, and headed to the window. It was a dark night filled with stars, my hands wrapped around the bars. " Stupid." I mumbled, so dumb of me.

* * *

Eli laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. Unlike the rest of the home which was decorated modernly, his room was decorated with a modern Victorian vibe. The walsl were colored a rich dark red, that was not too over powering. Dark hardwood floor went throughout the room. The furniture was dark rich shades of brown and blue. A fireplace was centered in the middle of the room, and above it was a huge family portrait which rose to reveal the television. He had a shelf covering an entire wall with a massive book collection all organized in order of the author's last name.

Eli once again hit the bed with his fist. What had just happened. He could still feel her soft skin on his lips. Taste her, smell her. Even his body was still hard for her. He had lost control of himself not once, but twice. He had let his bottled up feelings towards his deceased brother spill in front of her, and then let himself be tempted by her delicious scent, and now that he had, had a little taste of her he just wanted more.

He should have wanted to torture her, make her wish she were dead. She was a Fallen, her kind had killed his brother. Instead all he wanted was the opposite. His body urged him to go to her. He had to have her. His anger at himself and lust for her maddened him.

I will have her, he proclaimed. I'll keep her, no matter the cost. In his mind the plan was already forming. If he couldn't reach the Fallen then of course they'd come to him. He did after all have one of their kind captive, once they heard that he had her they would come to rescue her, then he would kill them all. Revenge his brother. And keep the girl for himself. His to feed his hunger. She belonged to him. Might as well put her to some use.

Eli rubbed his eyes with his hands. How could he be thinking this way about a Fallen, his enemy. All he knew was that thinking of her, the girl, the Fallen, with another drove him mad. No would take her from him, not her family, or anyone else. Every cell in his body needed her, craved her. Never had he felt like this. No one had aroused him in hundreds of years. Vampires were known for their coldness. Even family meant little to vampires. Well, most. Eli cared deeply about his family.

Standing up he walked back and forth in his room. I need to feed, He decided. Maybe that would calm him, make him think rationally again, and not of her. Suddenly he wondered if she was hungry. He growled, why care. All he knew was he did. He picked up a phone a dialed number six. Seconds later William picked up.

" Yes, Lord Eli."

" William, bring food up to the tower where the Fallen is locked, make she has what she wants. Understood."

" Yes, Lord E.."

Eli hung up. Tossed the phone on the bed, and opened his bedroom window to slip out into the night.


	8. Part 1: Chapter 7

Part 1: Chapter 7

The music roared and pounded, filling the bar. Its inhabitants swinging to the beat, with their drinks in hand. Eli could hear the beats of their pounding hearts as they danced. Hear their breaths and the fast flow of their blood through their veins. All to tempting. The dark whispers in his mind, begging, for a drop of their blood. He rounded the corner to the bar, sitting down, facing away from the crowd.

Under the cover of the loud music, he could still hear every conversation. The whispers of him and his entrance, the pick up lines of men, and as easily has he could hear all the conversations he could also block them all out. Tension filled the room as some of the witches and Lycans in the club recognized his presence. Out of all the lore, vampires are the worst of the worst. Never to be trusted.

The bartender, a young human female, looked over at Eli with nervousness. Slowly she made her way to him, " What will you have?"

Eli looked up bored, " Surprise me." The girl frowned, she swayed away to fill up a glass with a clear liquid. She placed it in front of Eli, " Surprise." she said walking away to take the other orders. Eli held up the glass of water, and placed it to his lips swallowing the drink. Suddenly a dark presence surrounded him, an all too recognizable presence. Eli turned to see an old friend making his way towards him. Tall like him and with a buzz cut and dark eyes he cut through the crowd. Jaxon, a childhood friend of the same clan. Both Eli's parents and his were great friends. But a rouge always on his own Jaxon disappeared and left to find adventure at a young age. Last time Eli saw him was 500 hundred years ago when he last came home for a visit. He had appeared at the doors bruised, cut up, starved, but with life after a fight with three demons. However, since he'd gone so long without feeding afterwards, a couple of scares were left on him permanently. One about an inch long above his eye, another going across his collar bone about five inches long and the last on the back side of his head about three inches long.

He laughed, as he neared Eli, " What a sight, the great Eli in a bar? It can't be. You lower yourself by being in the presence of mortals." Eli smiled at his old friend.

" What horrible luck to see you here, Jaxon." Eli responded. Jaxon shrugged sitting next to Eli.

" Long time no see. " Jaxon spoke.

" Only because you chose to not visit."

Jaxon sighed. " I've come back on account of the sad news. I'm sorry about Aiden," he spoke in a serious tone. " I also came with news about the Marcus clan. "

There was a silence between them, " Maybe we should go somewhere with more privacy, I have news to share with you as while now that you're here." Jaxon nodded, already becoming on edge with so many people around.

Stepping out into the cold night they walked through the shadows, unseen by the humans near by and unheard. " I've captured a Fallen." Eli said heavily. Jaxon not surprised by many things now-a-days was unable to control his reaction. His hand clamped down on Eli's arm, " What?" Eli almost chuckled at his friends reaction. Jaxon dropped his hand," I mean, how did you manage that. "

" I didn't capture her personally, but that doesn't matter. The challenge has been set, now we just have to wait for the Fallen to attack, or maybe I'll make the first move."

Jaxon remained silent with worry.

" Of course they're out numbered by us, so we really don't have much to worry about." Eli reassured.

" Eli, I've heard that the Fallen have allied with the Lycans, rumor or not it's something to worry about, those two make up a powerful team."

" Rin had spoken about that, but I didn't take it into concentration, it isn't the Lycans to ally themselves with others. "

" Which makes everything more complicated. " Jaxon said, " I can't help but feel that this whole thing is going to end up bad." Jaxon sighed, " Okay, well you can count on me even if I think that this whole plan is not thought out very well and that your letting your emotions control you."

Eli, growled silently in warning, " Jaxon you speak out of line."

Jaxon held he's hands up in defeat, " No, disrespect. Let's change the subject no, so about this Fallen I would so like to meet her. I've heard they're very charming."

Again Eli growled. " You will not go near her."

" Your acting like she's blooded you, and she's your bride. Come on I just want to see her, I've never been up close to one." Jaxon whined like a child.

Eli, hadn't heard the rest of his sentence, " blooded" kept flashing in his mind. How could he not have thought of this before, his uncontrolled emotions, the urgent call of his body to have hers, but it couldn't be. Not with a Fallen.

" Eli, she hasn't blooded you, right? No, that be too hilarious you holding your bride captive, and waging war on her people, plus I can't hear your heart beating," Jaxon laughed. " Well my father's heart didn't start beating at first either when he saw my mother took him about..."

" Jaxon shut up. She's not my bride."

" Well, whatever you don't want me to see her, I guess I'll get a glance at one when the other Fallen come to rescue her from you. Or when we attack them, whatever your plan is." Jaxon spoke.

Eli regained his composer. " Yeah. What was it that you wanted to tell me about the Marcus clan."

" Oh, right it seems they too have a captive, while I was traveling through their territory I heard that they have something big planned. It has to be an important person."

" Whoever it is it's of no importance to me, let's leave them to their affairs."

Jaxon shrugged. " So, no peek at the Fallen?"

Eli growled, he'd forgotten how childish Jaxon could act sometimes. " NO. Now come on it's almost morning. "

* * *

" Any day now Jolisa." William spoke entering the room with a tray of food.

I turned for the window, and the warm sunlight rays. " What, what do you mean by that." I asked grabbing the tray my stomach growling.

" Olivia, sent word that the Fallen have allied with the Lycans, some of them are even in the territory as we speak. The Fallen are said to be hiding out in one of the Lycans near by territory in the forests. Waiting for the right moment to attack."

I gasped. " How did she get all this information."

" Haven't I told you we're slayers and we're allied as well with the Fallen so what they know we know, well at least what they want us to know. Anyways this is the plan I'll get you out of here when they come so all you have to do is follow me and I'll get you to safety."

I nodded. " Won't that blow your cover?"

" Yeah, but to tell you the truth, I'm done with this role having to do whatever the vamps tell me. "

" Well then I'm happy for you, I'd be bored to if I had to do what you're doing, oh and what about a friend of mine, Elly have you heard anything about her?"

" Umm, no sorry."

I sighed.

" What's wrong?" William asked.

" Nothing, I'm just worried." William walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

" Don't worry Lycans are very good fighters not many decide to mess with them, and teamed with the Fallen their unbeatable. I just can't imagine that the two have truly allied. Lycans don't team up with anyone."

" Oh," I said swallowing a piece of apple, " Still worried."

" Okay Jolisa tell me what's really wrong, your acting odd."

" Huh, I just wish none of this were happening, I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." I'm already guilty of causing Elly to get hurt and maybe even causing her death by running away and not helping her in the fight. I thought.

" It's not your fault, it's Eli's." William said.

" Well, maybe if the Fallen hadn't killed his brother..." I stopped myself from finishing the sentence. Did that just come out?

William turned to face me. " Jolisa who's side are you on anyways? And who told you that? " he asked.

" The Fallens of course." I answered first. " And Eli was here yesterday night, he told me about his brother I just think that it isn't fair that Eli is being blamed for everything. I'd want to bring justice to my sibling too if he or she were killed."

" Jolisa, your a Fallen and he's a vampire, he's not your friend. And I'm sure there was a good reason for killing his brother, just being a vampire is a good reason. And Eli doesn't want justice he wants revenge."

Jolisa remained quiet.

" Don't be mad." William said. " I can see how you still don't understand the real nature of them, your a newborn so everything is still new to you, but soon you'll understand that all vampires are evil and need to be wiped out."

" They can't all be evil."

" Jolisa let's just change the subject."

I nodded feeling the tension between us.

" I guess I'm happy I'm finally leaving this place, it seems like forever that I've been here," I said. " but I'm going to miss you you've become a really good friend believe it or not."

" I feel the same way, but I'm sure we'll see each other once all this is done with. Maybe I'll see you with wings even."

I smiled. " I'm kinda hoping they don't come out at all. Elly told me it hurts, and I'm all for pain free experiences."

" Aren't we all," William said getting the empty tray, except for the plate and glass and walking to the door. " Well it is time for me to go, I'll see you next morning."

" Yeah," I spoke." Bye."

William walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. For minutes I sat there thinking of everything we had discussed. Even though he assured me everything was going to be okay I still I couldn't get the heart wrenching feeling to go away. It was worse not knowing when everything was going to go down. And what if Eli visited me tonight, how could I just sit there facing him, knowing he could be killed. That it would be because of me.

I should care, just like William said he's a vampire. But he really had done nothing wrong. If only I could convince him of letting me go free, then everything would be fine he wouldn't go hurt, and no one else would either. Again I walked to the window and stared out into the sky. No one was getting hurt because of me, I would convince Eli to let me go. Period.

Only problem with my plan was how I would accomplish that task. I couldn't think of one good reason I could say to which he'd consider releasing me. Well, good thing I have all day to brainstorm.


	9. Part 1: Chapter 8

Part 1: Chapter 8

* * *

When Jaxon and I returned, and I had shown him to a room for his stay, I went to bed thinking of her. She was feet away, and all I wanted was to see her, just make sure she was okay. Of course it was absurd to worry about her. As hard as I seemed to fight the emotions I felt towards her the stronger they seemed to get.

In my mind I recalled our first encounter. She was in a room with clear glass and a demon was there next to her. She was crying, at first I took her for a human, but that aura of hers was to tranquil for a humans, she was a Fallen even if she didn't have wings or the courage often associated with a Fallen. As the demons auctioned her off one by one the vampires there failed to meet the demons asking price for her. Of course I wasn't planning on keeping my word with these demons.

I felt glad as the Fallen cried out in sorrow at least she was experiencing the pain and sorrow I felt the moment I knew of my brother's death. But then everything seemed to change as the demon tore her blouse, cut her skin, and tossed her around like a rag doll, anger brust inside me. And I felt anger I'd never experience before, not even the death of my brother had prompted such a strong desire to kill, like I felt that instance as the demon laughed at her pain.

It took years of self control to not lash out in a murdering rage. Instead I went on with the bidding until I was the last one. Once I made the deal with the demons I made my way to her, I had wanted to make sure she was okay then too, but I told myself it was because I need her for bait. She was no good if she were dead or critically injured I reasoned. She sat on the floor before me trembling, again I felt like ripping the demons throats out, but I went to her. I wanted to comfort her, in any way possible, and all I could do was give her my jacket for warmth. As we walked out, I ordered the demons killed, regretting the fact I couldn't accomplish the task myself. The rest of the ride home I focused all that anger towards her. Not understanding where or why I felt this need to protect her. That alone made me even angrier. I didn't analysis the feeling deeper. She was a Fallen, her kind had killed my brother and that was that. Revenge was all I wanted.

But now look at me. I'm questioning whether she could possibly be my bride. I closed my eyes. Tomorrow I'd see her again, and see where things lead.

* * *

Once William had left I waited all day, and waited until finally the darkness arrived. And then I waited some more expecting him to come in at any moment, but now I'm having second thoughts. Where was he? Surely he'd show up, right? Or maybe he wouldn't. I was trembling with anticipation that I knew. What I didn't know was whether I was trembling with anticipation because I just wanted to see him, and those bright hazel eyes, or because I just wanted to put my plan to action.

I wanted to believe it was the second reason, but... I didn't have much of a plan really. Brainstorming turned out to be not very helpful.

I walked over to the window. I need to focus that was what I need to do. I can't be falling for a vampire, never that. Sure he's incredibly handsome, but he's cold and wants to kill every Fallen which includes myself. I spun around the room pulling strands of my hair, "I'm going to end up a crazy! The walls are closing in ON ME!" I yelled frustrated and landed on the bed.

" I assure you they're not." a deep voice enveloped the room.

I gasped as I sat up to face him. He wasn't dressed all in black this time around. He had black slacks on, and a brown dress shirt with the sleeves pulled up. He looked so casual leaning against the door's frame and his hands in his pockets. Gosh, I must look awful.

" Your here," I said, smiling, which I quickly wished I could take back. I quickly put on a serious face, reminding myself I was his captive and he was my captor. What each other was to the other, Enemy. But then the images of us, during that first meeting flashed through my mind.

" Umm, I thought maybe we could talk." I said. Hoping my plan would work, and everything would end up happily ever after. Of course that only happens in fairy tales.

" We can talk." he said.

" And walk too," I added, " I really need to get out of this room. " Hoping he'd agree to take me outside, but knowing that he probably wouldn't since he most likely thought I'd try to escape, which if the right situation came up I certainly try.

" Fine with me."

My mouth dropped open, I quickly closed it. What was he up to? He was acting, kind? " Aren't you worried I'll try to escape?"

All of a sudden just like that he seemed to turn cold, his shoulders broad, " Jolisa, is it not?" he asked

I nodded.

" You can run and fight however much you want, it doesn't matter there's no place on earth you can hide from me. " he said. It came out calmly, as matter of fact, a promise.

Glancing over at him, I was more aware of the change in him. One minute he appeared to be totally human no clue as to being a vampire. Now it was like the inner beast was raging for freedom. His eyes had turned dark black, his body tense ready for anything. The change was confusing. And scary. However, I refused to back down from him, today I felt brave.

" Have you grown attached to me then? You might think I'm helpless, but I'm not. You can't keep me forever, here in this room locked up you know. They'll be consequences for this. Fallen will come, and I'm positive they'll rescue me."

" That's what I'm hoping for actually. It seems they're taking a while though to get here. We're going on to four days now. Not long, but I would have thought they'd act quicker. Maybe they won't come after all, you aren't the most valuable of them, are you."

" HA!" I said outraged. " I might not be, but they'd never just leave me here. Just being around you is torture. And you plan has so many holes in it, they're probably waiting to attack during the morning. Get you at your most weakest."

" You would think that, luckily we have a barrier which activates every morning, and deactivates at sun down, it's so strong no army of Fallen can break it. We paid a couple witches for the spell and to set the barrier, smart, no?"

" Whatever," I said turning away from him.

" Listen, I didn't come here to fight with you, but it seems I can't be near you without you driving me crazy."

At that moment I felt exactly the same way about him. I had to push my pride aside and get on his good side. I had to convince him about my plan it was the only way no one would get hurt in this pointless war about to take place.

" Fresh air would do me good." I spoke.

Then in a flash everything went fast. Things were flashing before my eyes one second there the other second gone. I felt this awful pressure on my head, and gravity seemed to triple, to the point I couldn't hold my head up. I was on a rollercoaster going the speed of sound. And as quickly as it started it stopped. It was like whiplash.

" You okay?" The voice was deep and in slow motion. The person a huge smug of black.

I felt the cold night air around me as I was laid down gently on the grass. Deep breaths I kept telling myself. Whatever just occured sure did leave me out of it. After a few minutes everything started clearing up. My head wasn't pounding and my vision cleared.

Eli stood over me looking down. " Maybe I should have warned you."

I sat up perplexed. " What did you just do to me!?" He held out his hand to help me up.

" I traced. As you can see we're not in the room you've staying in, but outside."

" Yes, I'm aware of that I'm not dumb. Just weak, remember. And don't EVER trace again at least not with me along for the journey. " He laughed.

" You'll get used to it." He said. To which I thought, as if.

" You say that like I'm going to be around you a lot or like you'll be taking me with you from now on." I Looked out into the beautiful night sky scenery, and the tall old trees surrounding the property, the castle was behind us, and a maze of trees in front. The moon full.

I turned to look at Eli as he thought about my comment. He seemed so old fashion. Like from the 1700's the way he carried himself. Who knew how old he really is. If he was truly from that era he'd be thousands of years old since we're in the future. Funny I don't even know what year it is. Maybe they stopped counting. I contemplated.

" I Don't know what I meant by it. " Eli finally spoke.

" Seems I caught you off guard by that one." I said almost proud of myself for confusing him. He seemed to always be ready for whatever was thrown his way, always in control. Where I'm always out of control, I have no control over my life what so ever.

" You know we're like ying and yang. Positive and Negative, me being the positive one." I suggested.

" Why do you say that?"

" Isn't it obvious. You're so in control and powerful and feared. While I'm in no control, not powerful and no one on earth could fear me the way you put it just minutes ago."

He nodded. " I can't disagree with you there."

I sighed. Maybe he could have disagreed a little. " Hey! why are you being so nice all of a sudden, well nice meaning your not going right for my throat, the other time you visited you were totally ready to slice my throat!" But ultimately ended with us doing other things I thought.

" I'm in a better mood tonight." was all he said.

We walked around for a bit. Both of us maintaining a certain distance from the other. Walking, I speed up from him and zigzagging around.

" So what was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

I bit my lip as he brought up the subject, I almost didn't even want to bring up the topic anymore. He was acting so different tonight. He was nice, well nice for him. Who would have thought. But it just has to be done.

" Well, I wanted to talk about this whole keeping me prisoner thing."

" I thought we just discussed this I don't want to discuss your stay here any further."

I huffed. " You don't understand, being realistic there is probably no to zero chance I'll out run you even with ten minutes head start."

" What?" He asked

" I was planning on running away okay, which is why I was totally speeding up duh, but I gave up on the idea. Anyways. This, plan of keeping me here, and waiting for the Fallen to attack and rescue me is ridiculous. Think of all the people who'll get injured, about the people who'll be killed. Not just Fallen, but your people as well. It's best you just let me leave."

He grinned. " It's like you've rehearsed this."

We stood there in silence. " Maybe I have. The point is this is a dangerous game your playing Lord Eli." I spoke harshly.

" This isn't a game for me, Fallen, it's the real thing."

I can't reason with him I thought. I walked toward the maze of trees, in silence, Eli behind me. I couldn't understand him at all, " Why not just take it out on me? " I questioned.

It was so quiet I almost thought I was walking alone. The humming of the soft wind the only sound. I turned to see him inches behind me. " It's complicated." He said.

I rolled my eyes." This whole situation is."

We walked in silence from that point on, we entered the maze of trees, which hid the castle from view, as if we where in a totally different place. There was a small stream with flowing water I sat down next to, the water was cool against my fingers as I placed my hands in. We could hear an owl nearby, and twice we heard wolves howling.

In my mind I wondered if the wolves howling were lycans, and in the back of my mind I felt guilty for on telling Eli the truth, of course I'd always be loyal to the Fallen, and I'd never want to get William in trouble which would occur if I did spill the information. Other then for that guilty feeling I felt a easy. For a full ten to fifteen minutes, Eli and I hadn't argued. A miracle.

" Tell me about yourself." I said, wanting to break the silence after another ten minutes.

" What do you want to know?"

" Anything I guess. Do you having any other siblings?"

" Yes, her name is Cathrine. Rin for short. She's usually off somewhere, only comes by on occasion. She was Aiden's fraternal twin."

" Oh, she must have been devastated about the news."

" Yes." He said solemnly. " Do you have any siblings?"

" No, no member of my family is alive anymore." I said.

He nodded understanding. " Your a newborn, I can tell because of the obvious, but when is it you'll get your wings?"

I shrugged. " I don't know, I was only with the Fallen a couple days before I was taken against my will by those demons, and well then brought here by you."

Eli who had been sitting next to me, by this point turned tense again. His hazel eyes turning black once more. His fists cluching the ground.

" What's wrong? Your eyes are turning black again like in the room when I'd mention escaping. What did I say to anger you? " I asked turning my body his direction. His eyes meet my, and without him realizing it his hands had wrapped around both my arms.

" Run back to the castle, now!" he said it so quietly I was almost unable to hear it. He released my arms, and stood up. Still confused I stayed froze still wondering what I had done that he could stand to look at me anymore, which is why I thought he was sending me away. " Now." he repeated more sternly. I moved to get up, when I glance two blurry object moving near us at quick speed. I stumbled backwards, unaware of my footing, and landed in the stream. Water rushing in on me from all sides.

Eli quickly turned jumping in and wrapping his arms around my body and pulling me out of the water, shivering and hugging him closely so as not to fall into the water again, shivered, then I gasped as I saw the two huge wolves coming at Eli's back.

" Watch out!" I screamed my heart racing as the two huge wolves jumped right in our directions with teeth bared and deadly sharp claws. Eli traced immediately, but not before one of the wolves managed to claw at him.

Again I felt that same sick feeling and dizziness I'd felt the first time. I couldn't focus on anything, and my head pounded. I cried out in pain having landed harshly on the floor. I fought to regain my awareness, looking around I realized we were still in the forest. " Eli," I cried out scared.

" I'm here." I turned hearing his voice behind me. I found him holding his hand to his neck as he laid down on the grass looking over at me. I crawled over to him, seeing the blood pouring down his neck where the wolves claws had penetrated, sent an ill feeling to my stomach. The claws has reached in front of his neck and collarbone, and had torn the into the flash as he traced. You could see his shoulder bone and a pool of blood on the grass. If only I hadn't stumbled he wouldn't have had his back to them, and wouldn't have been injured. Guilt engulfed me.

" Jolisa," He coughed. " Go run. I Wasn't," he coughed once more. " strong enough... to trace all way back."

" Never, I'm not leaving you here to die." I went to pull him up so I could help him get up, and get both of us out of here. He pushed me back with surprising strength. I landed awkwardly on my wrist, and twisted it. Tears swam down my face at the pain.

" NO!" He hissed. " Run. Please go." He fought to sit up, which surprisingly he managed without the use of his right arm which was still connected on instead of having ripped off by miracle, and his left arm which he used to stop the blood flow from his neck. He would have been dead if he weren't an immortal.

" Eli let me help you," I begged holding my wrist.

Eli looked down at my wrist with regret. " I'm sorry I've caused you pain. Forgive me for what I've done. " His eyes were filled with pain and regret his words seemed to go beyond the twisted wrist.

" I'll forgive you if you just come with me." I said, hoping it would work, knowing deep down it wouldn't.

Eli reached for my hand and placed it above is heart, " I'll die in peace knowing your well, let me do this for you, run back to your people and forget you ever meet me, my bride."

" Bride," I whispered confused. I began to realize Eli's heart was pounding strongly, but calmly. For a second I wondered if all vampires hearts did beat or if I was imagining it.

" It took a threat against you for me to realize it." He smirked. In one sudden moment he pulled me against him and kissed me with all the passion he had, gentle at first and then with a hunger of wanting and needing, then lastly a kiss goodbye.

With pain he stood up facing away from me, and ready for the two wolves. " Go now, before it's to late Fallen." he said in a serious uncaring tone. It seemed he had returned to his mask self again. But I knew it was just to push me away.

I was about to speak, when something caught my attention, again the two blurry objects were heading straight for us. My hands shook with fright, and my heart pounded loudly. If these were some of the Lycans which William had mentioned being around the area checking things out, and who had teamed up with the Fallen they wouldn't hurt me. I had to face them. It was the only way I'd save Eli. I stood up, and ran my way towards them.

Eli called out my name, but I refused to turn around, I couldn't stand to see him hurt and struggling to stand up, and now probably struggling as he tried to run over to me, it pained me to greatly. And still I felt this pride, proud of him and his courage, struggling to fight the two wolves even though he was gravely injured.

The two wolves neared me by the second until they were inches away. I started to breath heavily still frightened, but I refused to back down. I raised my hands in front of me in warning. " Stop." I yelled with as much anger as possible. I had to seem tough, and strong. Thankfully they did as I said.

" I'm the captive Fallen, you've been looking for me. I'll make sure your rewarded for my rescue, now take me back to the other Fallen hidden in one of the Lycans territory." I said making sure to add the last bit of information to make sure they knew I was truly the Fallen.

Both wolves stared, with their bared teeth at me until finally one kneed down, which I realized he had done so I could get on. As I did so the other wolf yelped in pain as something sliced across his face and sent blood flying. It came at the wolf I had climbed on too, too, except the wolf dogged it quickly enough to miss the attack.

Eli landed on the ground standing, his chest heaving up and down. He looked better if at all, his cut flesh rejuvenating right infront of me. His eyes searched mine for answers, " Jolisa I don't understand."

A second later the wolf Eli had cut rammed into him sending him flying and hitting a tree, then landing on the ground. My heart broke as I saw him, he slowly pushed himself up. The wolf again went at him, but halted it as I cried out, " Stop!"

The wolf turned to stare at me with its honey textured eyes, I regained my composer quickly not letting them catch on to my plan. " Let him live for now, I will come back later for his head." the wolf turned to glare at Eli with a hateful glare then growled before turning away and running deep into the forest, then the wolf I rode on too did as the first. I clung on the fur as the wind flew into my face, I laid down to avoid it.

I didn't dare to look back at Eli, I wouldn't be able to hold my tears in anymore if I did. But as we rode away I heard his anguished yell sink into the night sky.


	10. Part 2: Chapter 1

Sitting here, looking out into the sky with a glass of juice in my hand, it seems unreal how much time has passed by. Thinking back it all passed by so quickly my mind was scattered. Each day I recall less about the events, each day I forget more and more, like all fading memories. But it seems I can't get him to fade from my memories.

* * *

~ Flash back ~

My heart was dry like sand, and it crumpled inside from what I'd done. I felt like traitor, I had betrayed Eli, but how could I feel this way? He was the one responsible for all this. All I know was the trip to the Fallen had taken an eternity. The two were had run non-stop, and I had held on with a shaky grip. My stomach growled from the hunger, but I said nothing wanting to get this all over, in the back of my head I wondered if I'd finally see Elly. I had to see her. She had to be okay. Because if she wasn't I wouldn't be able to stand it.

When we finally reached the camp after two days and half of non-stop running, I couldn't manage to release my grip, my hands were frozen from the cold night air we had been traveling in. And I wouldn't, couldn't get up. I heard voices around me, but could make out faces.

I could smell the pine trees, and feel the radiating body heat, sense the worry. Then I saw her, and I broke free from my trance. Elly! She was alive, and well. She wore a skirt and a leather jacket with boots reaching below her knees, it seemed the cold had no affect on her what so ever. Her long hair was pulled up in a ponytail, it swung and as she ran over to me. I managed to sit up, my teeth chattering from the cold. The next moment she wrapped me in a hug. I fell into her embrace, exhausted. I was here, she was safe, and I was too. It was all over, and no one was going to get hurt. Once I realized that it I could finally rest, and my body automatically shut down.

I woke up three days later, in the apartment, which took me awhile to recall. It was like the first time I arrived. All these girl surrounded me, voices filling the room, screaming in joy once I finally woke up. I felt deprived of air, as if they were all taking it away from me. Elly came rushing in to the room to save me, in a second they were all pushed out, and door slammed shut.

" You're awake," Elly hugged me tightly. " You have no idea how worried we've been."

I smiled at her, she didn't know how worried I was of her.

" It's over." Elly nodded in agreement.

" Yeah, and don't you worry we'll make sure that the vampire who hurt you pays dearly. I'm going to cut off his ,"

"NO!" I spoke alarmed. " No, I don't want you to do that, just forget it okay."

" But we can't just let him get away with,"

" Just do it for me, please."

Elly nodded, " Alright."

" I just want to forget."

~ End of flash back~

* * *

Its been two years since then, and I things sure have changed.

" Jolisa! Don't tell me you're daydreaming because we've no time for it right now."

Elly yelled from inside the house. I grinned. Placing the glass of juice on the ground I grabbed both my knives on the table and strapped them to me underneath my clothes.

" I'm coming alright, can't a girl have a few minutes of peace."

" Who wants peace when you can have chaos." she muttered.

Walking into the room Elly was there, cleaning her knives. I first day I was back to my normal self and I could stand up, Elly had begun teaching me everything she knew. All the techniques she had mentioned before I was captured. To my surprise, I took to it quite well, I was just like all the Fallen now. I even have my wings now. The first day we started noticing them was when two huge baseball size bumps had formed on my back it was weird, painful and gross. The pain set in deeper and deeper each day. My body was reforming itself, my bones braking and healing themselves into different places.

I wasn't able to walk, and laid in bed for a week. Elly had to constantly change the bed sheets since I sweated so much from the pain, and once it was all done, which I couldn't believe I had actually had survived through it I had my wings. I was dragged to hell and rose back with heavenly wings. They were a part of me now, another limb. And they are quite useful.

" Okay, lets do this." I said to Elly, helping her up.

Walking outside into the night, like so many times before, we turned into Fallen. During the day we were humans, hidden our wings beneath our skin. Like the Lycans who hid their wolf, and like the witches who contained their magic. However, once the sun went down everything changed. It was automatic for me now, during the day I was Jolisa, during the night I was a Fallen.

Elly and I walked quietly sensing nothing, vampires often gave off certain vibes and it took total concentration to link on to the vibes. As we walked hidden in the shadows, Elly and I separated into different paths, the best way to find vampires. As I walked around I could hear the loud music of a near by club where many of the different lore went. It was one of the places all lore could be safe. It was like an known rule followed by all, no fights in clubs, because many humans worked there, and because all lore agreed they wanted to be able to have a good time without having to worry every second so the rule was made. And everyone followed it. Of course their were other rules like, no killing humans in their own homes, but many vampires broke those rules. Anyone out in the dark was game unfortunately, but the humans knew the risks of being out during the night, and still many roamed about. Which is why Fallen are around we protect, the helpless, by killing those who killed innocent humans.

Suddenly I heard a soft whistle. Elly's call. In a second I was in the air searching for her, listening to our secret call to each other, which told us one of us had found a vamp. Sensing her below me I drop down like a falling bullet, and landed softly on the ground like a feather. I already had two knives in my hands, and ready for anything. Like I expected Elly was there, holding back four of them. Surprising since vampires usually didn't travel in groups. I came up behind them, wrapping a arm around one of the vampires neck and slicing his neck. I could hear him gagging, and felt his cold blood on my arm. The next second another one was coming at me, I barely managed to duck and miss his punch. I brought my knee up and connected it to his groin. He bent down in pain, and then I dug my knife into his cheek and swiftly pulled it back out. He fell to the floor.

I heard Elly yell, " Watch out!" Turning I saw the vampire whom I had sliced up, rejuvenated, coming for me, his punch connected and I went flying back smashing into the brick building wall. I quickly got back up, and went after the vampire. He traced, and appeared behind me. Sensing him, I kicked my leg out as I turned, and hit him right in the chin, dislocating his jaw. Then with all the power I had I swung gripping my knife and sliced off his head. It landed on the ground three seconds later.

Turning to I other vampire, I was caught unaware as he kicked my feet from under me and I landed on my back my knives tumbling out of my hands, he was on top of me the next moment baring his teeth, I held him back. But each second he got closer and closer to my neck, I yelled out frustrated. I reached for one of my knives as I held him back with my other hand. Suddenly he bit into my wrist, and my hand was on fire. I screamed in pain, still reaching for my the knife. I could feel the edge of my knife I was so close, he bit in harder, and I felt myself slipping into darkness. NO,no,no, I repeated. I stretched out, and finally thanks to a miracle I grip my knife. I dug it deep into the back of his neck. His mouth fell open screaming. The next second I had the knife in his mouth. He fell away from me. Grabbing my other knife I cut off his head. Otherwise he'd heal up later. I pulled out my second knife from his mouth. I looked up towards Elly. She was standing breathing heavily, as was I. With a dead vampire at her feet.

" I lost the other one, guess he traced away. Nice work."

" Thanks, " I muttered. We both laughed. I fell down to the ground, as I watched Elly walk towards me I felt a sudden coldness. And then there he was. I screamed out in horror.

" Elly behind you!" There stood the other beatin' up vampire with a smug grin arm around going around Elly's throat in slow motion. I felt my heart explode inside me as I realized I wouldn't get to her in time. Elly's face contorting in confusion. I heard a growl, and saw a blur of black, and then the vampire was on the ground. Elly and I both turned to look to our left, and a huge wolf was biting down into the vampires neck. It was safe to say he was dead. I ran up to Elly hugging her tightly, relieved. I couldn't have been happier to see Liam, Elly's lycan as I liked to call him.

I had learned, that he was the one who saved her from the vampires the day they attack us and I ran to hide. Ever since Elly had secretly been seeing him. I knew they had something going on, at times Elly would disappear for days on end. No one but myself knew where she was and who she was spending her time with. It was thanks to Liam the leader of the Lycan that the Fallen and Lycan joined together as allies.

Elly ran towards him still in wolf form, he was a huge wolf bigger then the usually Lycans and his fur was jet black with striking blue eyes. Elly looked back at me, and I knew she was asking if I could do her the favor of cleaning up the mess. I knew she would leave with her Lycan.

" Go! But you owe me." I said, Elly smiled.

" Thanks love, I see you later. " She said with mischievous eyes. Hoping on they flashed off. I sighed, now I was left with the job of clean up this mess, which involved burning the bodies. Great. And I had to patrol. Elly owed me big time.

However, I couldn't find myself to be mad at her, she was with Liam. Sure I knew almost nothing about him, I'd only seen him twice in human form. He was striking and handsome, all women turned to look at him with open mouths with made Elly furious even though she will always totally deny it. But I could see in her eyes how much she cared for him, and in his eyes I saw the tenderness he had for her. I hate to say I'm jealous of that. Jealous Elly has him, and that she can be with him. I guess because when she is with him I'm left alone. With no one.

Taking out a match and a bottle of gasoline I poured the gasoline around the bodies walking out of the alley where the fight had taken place I lit a match and throw it behind me. Feeling the warm fire as it grew. Cleaning part done. I got out two handkerchiefs and cleaned the blood from my body and knives, then throw them also into the fire. Hiding my knives again I walked back to that club, I need a drink. But I couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching me. Eyes burning into me. Looking around I saw no one, and I also didn't sense any vibes. But I always listened to my instincts, and it was telling me someone was there.

Whoever it was, I wasn't too worried, they'd be dead before they could land a hand on me. Time had made me strong I was no longer the Jolisa I was before, I was colder, meaner, tougher. I didn't let my emotions show. Not once have I cried in two years, not even when my wings were coming out, and I wanted to die, and if I did get a little sad and lingered into the past it only happened around Elly. She always pulled me back to the present. But I had never told her what had occurred between Eli and I. Never mentioned anything or asked her what bride meant and about Eli, even though I always wonder at night when I'm not on patrol, and have nothing to do.

Walking down the sidewalk, I reminded calm, I was in the mood to be challenged tonight. I hadn't been beat in a match since I started fighting vamps, and I didn't plan on being beat any time soon.

Grinning, I called out, " Come out, come out, where ever you are."


	11. Part 2: Chapter 2

Part 2: Chapter 2

" So we're playing hide and seek then." I stated walking slowly down the sidewalk. I slowly grabbed one of my knives and held it next to my thigh to keep it concealed. A brush of cold wind hit my back and chills went down my back. In less than a second I whipped around, and their she was. For a moment I stood their dumbfounded, a mistake that in any other situation I would have regretted. Because in any other case it would make the difference between life and death. But she didn't attack as I would have expected. Instead she held her hands up in surrender. I regained my composer, not fooled with her act. She was a vampire, that I could sense by her the energy she gave off, but she had wings, dark jet black wings, wings only a Fallen could have.

" Who are you." I asked, circling around her, knife at hand. I couldn't decide whether to attack or let her be.

" I'm not here to fight, my name is Shani." she said. She was taller then me, by three inches most likely, she had dark curly hair that reached all the way down her back, and wore black jeans with a long wool coat buttoned up. Circling to her back, I could sense how tense she was, her body language gave it off and so did the vibes I was getting from her. I stared at her wings, didn't all Fallen have white wings? I couldn't take my eyes off of them as much as I wanted to. They had a beautiful darkness about them.

" I can slice your throat right now, which is why your so tense having me at your back, but you caught me at a good mood, Shani. Tell me what you want." I demanded after having my keen observation of her wings.

" I just want to talk to you. I need your help." She said, her voice breaking when saying help. Telling me that she wasn't used to asking for help from anyone. Sadly, she was a fool if she thought I would help a complete stranger, a vampire at that. And yet there was this totally desperation in her tone and agony which brought out my compassion and an urge inside of me pushed me to listen to her and see what I could do. However, that was the angel inside of me speaking, the compassionate side. I stopped listening to the side a long time ago. Now I only have the rational side of me. The fallen part of the angel is the part I listen to.

" Your lucky your not dead, I usually kill vampires not help them." I said.

" I'm not all vampire as you can see." She responded angrily, finally turning to face me, slowly so that I'd see she didn't mean to attack. Her hazel eyes were hard, but you could see the pain in them. " I've come to beg you for help. I've searched for years to find you. Knowing that there was a chance that you'd help me."

" How do you know me?" I questioned. How did she know where to find me and the other Fallen. We're very good at keeping our hideout secret, moving whenever we feel our hideout is no long safe to a new spot. Always blending in where no one would think to find us. Who was this stranger.

" I heard of you two years ago when Eli the Ulysses leader captured you."

I stepped backwards, all of sudden it didn't matter. I couldn't get involved the rational side of me knew this. I couldn't get involved not when it involved Eli, and right then I knew it involved him somehow.

" I'm not helping you, find someone else." I too revealed my wings, white wings, opposite of hers. " I'm leaving now, don't get into trouble or else I'll have to cut off those pretty wings of yours okay." I taunted so she wouldn't see how the meer mention of Eli worried me, taking one last glance at her I turned and took off ready to patrol in the sky.

However, it seemed she was having none of that. " Wait!" She screamed, " Helping me ultimately help you too." in a second she appeared right infront of me stretching her arms out to blocking my way.

Annoyed I sighed, what could I do so that she would get my message of go away. I got my knife flipping it in the air, catching it and pointing it directly at her. " Move." I warned.

" I need your help releasing a captured Ulysses clan member, Aiden, second in command after Eli leader of the Ulysses clan." she said. It all came out rushed and with a overwhelming desperation in her tone.

At first I'll admit I almost fell to the ground from shock, at first I thought I had to be hearing wrong which is why I asked, " What, what did you just say."

" Eli's brother he wasn't killed, it was all a set up." She said calmly now, seeing my reaction, and hope flaming up in her. She floated down to the ground. " Now will you at least talk with me." she pleaded.

I dropped to the ground landing inches away from her face, she was taller, but I wasn't intimidated for one second. " I swear," I said menacingly, " if you're telling me a lie I'll, "

" I'm not lieing." She spoke not backing away from me. Her eyes baring down into mine.

I took my eyes away from hers and I looked around trying to see if anyone was approaching. When I sensed no one was I backed away from her, calming myself, angry with my reaction, emotions always show weakness that's what Elly had taught me over and over. I had learned to control my emotions and yet with the mention of Eli and anything that has to do with him I break down.

Frustrated I said, "Okay I'm all yours, now tell me."

" Your not one to say please are you," She smiled as I folded my arms and frowned. " Like I said I need your help because no one else will help me. No vampire will even though I am one, mainly for the reason I'm also a Fallen, and no Fallen will either because they turned their backs on me along time ago for the fact that I turned into a vampire." she said pain feeling her eyes. " Witches, I've asked but they aren't willing to put their necks on the line even though I offered them all the money in the world. And the Weres also hate me for the vampire part. Humans are useless, there's no one that can help me except you."

" Don't get your hopes up, I didn't say I'd help you. One, I dislike you too," I said put in the word dislike inside of hate because in all reality I didn't hate her, there was nothing she had done to me to cause hate to bloom in my heart. " and two I'm not willing to risk my life either if the situation is that hopeless."

" Well it's not hopeless. I just need someones help, in this little detail of my plan. So this is what I'm planning,"

" So you are a Fallen," I cut in, right now I needed to know everything about her. How she knew Eli's brother. How she knew he was alive. And why she had come to me for help even though we're complete strangers. " how is it you turned into a vampire I didn't even think that was possible." Suddenly I was filled with curiosity and interest in that subject.

" I fell in love with a vampire," She revealed a smile forming on her face. I all managed to not gasp, but my eyes widened with shock. There was an ache in my heart and jealousy formed in me. I didn't absolutely now why, but maybe it was for the fact she wasn't ashamed to declare something as foul as that.

" This vampire was Aiden I imagine."

She nodded.

" I hated vampires as much as it seems you hate them, but all the same it happened. I was changed when I was attack by a group of vampires, from the Marcus clan," she paused remembering the events.

I sensed she was still traumatized by the event, haunted by the memories. In two years I've learned quickly the difference from the two different vampire clans. The Marcus clan kills brutally while feeding and they kill for fun, slowly and in agonizing ways. While the Ulysses clan hypnotizes and leaves most of their prey alive. " Aiden got their in time to kill them all, but I was badly injured, and would have died if he hadn't turned me. I never thought it was possible, but it seems it is." she finished.

I didn't know what to say. Confused whether I should feel sympathy for her because she had no say in being turning into a vampire or should I feel hate like with every other vampire who killed innocent people. " Why don't I know about you, heard about you from the others?"

" They turned their backs on me when they discovered I was turned into a vampire, they had mercy on me by not killing me and just letting me go. From then on I've been dead to all of them. "

Know I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, having the people you love turn their backs on you, it was cruel.

" Anyways, that's history, and I've moved on. The reason I'm here is because I can't do this anymore, I can't stand the pain of being with out him." she looked as if she was about to break apart, then she was an emotionless statue. " Will you help or not."

I frowned. " I have no clue what you plan on doing. I still don't understand what's going on and you expect me to give you my answer right now."

" Okay, okay," she said combing her hands through her hair. " you want more information here it is. I think that Aiden was captured by members of the Marcus clan for killing the vampire who attacked me. Then they set it up to seem as if a Fallen had killed him. Which is why I never went to Eli he'd kill at first sight. He'd never listen to me."

" How do you know this." I questioned.

" I just have a feeling."

My eyes widened in astonishment. " Okay so you think that Aiden has been held prisoner, for more then two years! And your going to risk your life to save him even though you really don't know if that's true, even though a Fallen could have really killed him, because that makes much more sense to me, Fallen kill vampires all the time if you've forgotten."

" I know he's not dead." she said with total confidence. " I know he's not dead, and I know he's being held there. Every time I near the territory of the Marcus clan I feel this irresistible pull," she trailed off not knowing what words could explain the feeling. " I've tried to rescue him myself many times, but I've always failed barely escaping with my life."

" All you have to know is that Eli will be very happy to see his brother again." she whispered.

" Number one I do nothing for the satisfaction of other people, and number two why would you thing I give a damn about Eli of the Ulysses clan." I stated coolly as if I had forgotten all about Eli and the time I was with him, even though my heart was beating faster than it had when I was killing the vampires with Elly.

" You stopped to listen to me didn't you, when I mention Aiden Eli's brother you stopped to listen. If you didn't care why stop instead of having left as you were about to do. However if that isn't enough then because of the this, everyone knows about you and your stay with Eli. There are a lot of rumors as to why you never sought revenge when it's known that Fallen are not too forgiving when it comes to vampires, especially vampires," she stated. " There are also a lot of rumor as to why right after you escaped he left without one word. No one knows to where or why he left. My theory is that you're his bride and he's searching for you right now, because he wouldn't have left his people for a small reason. My theory is that you didn't want to see him hurt because you have feelings for him which is why you chose not to seek revenge. Even though the Fallen and the Weres, which had allied at the time could have easily taken them by surprise, and defeated them or at least cause a lot of damage."

So that's why she had searched for me, because she thought I cared about Eli and I'd help her free his brother which he loves so much. I looked at her, not knowing what to say. No one had ever questioned me about what had occurred with Eli and I. The Fallen thought I was too weak, and they were afraid I'd break down if they question me, and forced me to relive those memories. My mind was cluttered with thoughts and questions. Had Eli been looking for me for these two years? Has he been thinking about me as much as I secretly thought about him? I washed away all those thoughts mustering up a emotionless mask.

Grinning, then chuckling I stated, " Have you ever thought that revenge isn't everything, I would rather assure no Fallen is hurt or killed. So don't ever place me in your category Shani, unlike you I don't associate with vile vampires or fall in love with them, and I don't fall to their level." I watched as her face become hard and angry at the remarks. " I'm offended by your so called theories, so much I could cut out your tongue right now so that you never utter those words again." I finished, brushing my thumb over the blade of my knife, the moonlight beaming off the silver.

" Go ahead and try," She said playfully challenging me on.

I gripped my knife and crouching down deciding that I'd take her on. Send a clear message not to bother me with her crazy ideas and accusation, I won't kill her though, instead I'd leave her an inch away from death. After which I'd put all of this behind me.

" But before we get into that, I'd like you to know that if what you say is true and you don't give a crap about Eli, then helping me will still help you." she said.

" You see Eli is searching for you and he will always keep on searching until he finds you, because if there's one thing I know about vampires is that finding their brides is very important to them, it brings them a sense of happiness after being alive for decades and decades without feeling anything. Because the older they get the less they feel. And when he does find you he'll find the other Fallen, and you being his bride won't stop him from killing the people he thinks killed his brother he come with all his people with death in mind. So, helping me free Aiden will clear all that up, and no Fallen will have to die."

" That won't stop his search for me." I said. " Either way he'll keep looking for me because he thinks I'm his bride, even thought I'm not." I lied, knowing I was his bride, since it was one of the last things he said to me.

" But no Fallen will die." she said.

After she said that I swear we stood there for half an hour neither of us moving an inch the only sound was the sound of the wind and probably our breaths. She had a point. I couldn't be selfish right now, I had to think of the other Fallen. I knew Eli would seek revenge no matter what. I couldn't live with knowing I hadn't done anything to keep the other Fallen save. People I love dearly, and have grown to be my family. If there was any way to stop harm from reaching them shouldn't I at least try.

After another few minutes of think I reached my decision, " Fine." I grunted. " I'll help you."

All of a sudden tears formed in her eyes, and falling to her knees she thanked me, " Thank you, Thank you." she repeated.

In a way I understood her emotional reaction. I knew how it felt not knowing whether or not someone you care for is alive. Luckily I found out along time ago Elly had survived. All the same I couldn't let her know I felt sympathy towards her. She think we're friends or something which we could not be. She was associated with Aiden which associated her with Eli, who I was suppose to secretly hate because he captured me and all the other Fallen hated him too. And I couldn't be her friend because the Fallen had banished her.

Which is why I went on to say, " Oh god, stand up. Don't thank me I'm not doing this for you, I couldn't care less about your problems or Eli got me." I said strictly.

Nodding she stood wiped away her red tears, which reminding me of Eli. I swore everything was going to remind me of him now.

" I'm doing this because I don't want to see any of my loved ones hurt or dead okay." I restated. Which was the truth. Maybe she, Shani, had a point and the Marcus clan had captured Aiden, they were known for worse. If Aiden was alive, and freed then Eli would have no reason to kill a Fallen. I would tell Kimberly our leader that we would have to move soon after Aiden was freed, we'd move, Eli wouldn't find me and everything would be forgotten after that. The end. That is if everything goes as planned.

" And you'll do as I say no matter what. You'll tell me everything you know. Vampire weakness which I'm sure you know since you're one. Everything about the leader of the Marcus clan, you'll describe their territory even draw me a map if you have to. I mean everything got it." I told her.

" Yes." she said regaining herself. She looked capable of murder now.

" Okay, well this should be fun, we'll probably have to kill a couple vampires in the progress which is always enjoyable, no offence." I said. We weren't going to have to kill just a couple vampires we were going to have to kill a lot! We needed much more people to help us in this task not just myself and Shani.

" None taken. When do we begin? We can go back to me place right now I'll tell you more there. Then we can go ahead and make our move as soon as your willing." she said as if this was a small deal. As if she didn't know the danger we were about to face, we were about to gamble with our lives.

" No, we'll meet here tomorrow. I'm going to talk to some friends, plan this out from every angle. Hopefully they won't thing I'm crazy and lock me up for my own good."

" Can these friends be trusted?"

" I wouldn't call them friends if I didn't trust them. Plus I'm not going into this all alone with you, I don't completely trust you just yet." I said.

" Right, that's understandable. Tomorrow night then."

I nodded, stepped away from her ready to take off, I was heading straight home to scream into a pillow and let out all my frustration. Already in the sky, and flying off I hoped I wouldn't come to regret this. Hoped risking my life was worth it, hoped Shani was right and Aiden was alive.

* * *

**Well there's that chapter. I hope you readers reading it weren't too confused I know it's a lot of information all of a sudden. I was planning on having Jolisa finding out about Aiden and Shani during the course of three chapters, but I thought that would be too long. Anyways thanks to all the people who leave reviews, I appreciate your comments:D**


	12. Part 2: Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Part 3

5 days later

"I just can't seem to pass this stupid level!" I scream tossing the controller at the TV with all my force, thankfully the controller comes right back dangling down my arm since it's tied to my wrist. I collapse backwards on the ground frustrated.

" I see you have come up with a prefect solution for not breaking the TV screen like the last two times. Though I personally would advice anger management classes." William mumbles chugging down topical juice and eating potato chips on the couch. I stick my tongue out at him ignoring his statement. As usual he's wearing dark jeans, a T-shirt and coat with sneakers. Along with his new black hair and auburn highlights compliments of his girlfriend.

" I see you've been letting your girlfriend practice on your hair again." I say back knowing very well it bugs him every time I mention it. Sadly for him his hairstylist slash girlfriend sucks at styling hair.

He growls jumping from the couch and starting to search for some unknown object, while throwing everything and anything which isn't that object out of its place.

" Hey! I just cleaned, William. What are you looking for anyways?"

" A hat!" He says meaning to sound and look serious, but the red around his mouth from the tropical juice makes it too hard not to laugh. Laughing I reach for my cell phone which has just buzzed.

Looking down I see the new text message, " **_Don't be mad. I'm staying 4 a few more dayz k. cover 4 me, bye chica. The person u luv most in the world Elly_**."

I quickly reply, "**_watever, ur loss having fun kicking vampire butt without u anyways_**."

I tuck the cell back into my pocket, and turn to William.

" Like I told you Will, Elly's out for a couple more days like I predicted. Which is perfect for our plans so far." I sigh kinda wishing she'd come back and maybe agree to help me like William has with this crazy plan of rescuing Eli's brother.

William, which I had searched up and contacted a few months after escaping for Eli, had become one of my really good friends. We'd meet up every so often. After leaving his undercover mission at Eli's place a couple days after I escaped, at which point the mission had become to risky, he started training new recruits members for his agency of slayers with I never stop mocking, stating the only people able to play with vampires, as I like to say, are Fallen which he follows up with a shrug. A while back he moved to the outer area of the city close enough to where the Fallen live so I could visit him and he could visit me, and sometimes he comes along to kick some vampire butt with Elly and I.

" I think it's amazing how no one seems to notice Elly has been absent for 5 days." William says with one of my hats on which I have no clue how he managed to find.

" Whenever they ask me I tell them she's out shopping, they never question me after I tell them that. " I tell him.

"Oh, and these plans of your aren't really all that great." William says looking over the scattered papers on the dining table with are my rescue and strategy plans.

" What are you talking about?" I ask sitting up to face him. " I personally think I'm a mastermind."

" Far from it," he whispers knowing very well I can still hear him, " most of your ideas are based off video games, and off of history books."

" Look I'm the cunning mind here as well as the muscle, and you are the bait or the distraction I haven't decided yet so let me worry about it. And you're eating all my food! Doesn't that girlfriend of yours feed you?" I ask knowing very well all William can cook are sandwiches if at all.

" She's as good at cooking as I am. And I will not be used as bait or as a distraction, I'm offended. Do I have to remind you I'm a slayer of high calliber."

" Whatever, your girlfriend's using you for your hair, and you know it. You were once a great slayer now your just a Ginnie pig. How the great have fallen." I say in a dramatic tone.

" At least I can pass level 12 unlike someone in this room."

Instead of tackling him like I would like to, I say, " You know what lets start heading out it's midnight already, Shani's probably already at our meeting place."

Four days earlier I had met up with Shani discussing more of our rescue mission. We were on the same page, and both of us decided to act quickly. We had decided to booked a cottage for our stay around the outer skirts of the Marcus territory. That would be our "Station" and then I had called up William to get him in on the whole plan. Of course at first he had disagreed, and tried profusely to talk me out of it. Then when he understood I wasn't budging from the idea decided to join in. I had yet to tell him about the whole Eli is hunting me down, and once I rescue his brother I'm planning to move away situation. He only knows that I feel bad for Shani and have taken pity on her which is why I'm doing this. Which is partly the reason I decided to do this. He then called a good friend of his Olivia. She also decided to get into the action, even though we've never meet. William tells me she's up for anything that involves high risk and thrill, even if that thrill comes from the knowledge of knowing you might die. Either way she agreed to meet up with us at the cottage 5 miles for Marcus territory.

" You packed winter clothing right?" Unfortunately the Marcus territory is a winter wonderland. Reaching the lowest degrees possible.

" Yep." William answers. " Along with a bunch of other weapons and frozen food I'll microwave when we get there."

Standing up I grabbed hold of a sword instead of my regular knives, and strapped it around my hip. Lastly I threw on a long wool coat to conceal the sword even if partly, and to protect me from the cold night. William grabbed his special silver gun, which when connects with its chosen target the person is immediately paralyzed for a long time, and tucked it in his waist and zipped up his coat to cover it.

I walked to the table with all my papers, throwing in all my strategies in a bag along with a bunch of junk food for the long ride we're about to go on. Finally I leave the note for the other Fallen.

_Hey, went off for a vacation with William. Don't miss me. Cause I won't have fun patrolling suckers_.

William looks over it. " That's it. They won't be the tiniest bit worried or angry you left to have fun will they have to patrol. They'll just believe you."

" Hope so." I say shrugging my shoulders. " Plus its not like I can tell them the truth. So, I guess that's it lets get out of here."

Walking out the door, I take a look back, a thought crossing my mind, what if I never make it back? Shaking away my nervousness I close the door behind me, William's already in the elevator waiting for me, running in I hit the first floor button. We make it outside seconds later and hop into his vehicle which if filled with bags of our clothes, weapon, food and anything else we'll need for the mission. Only available space is big enough for a small child.

" Where's Shani going to sit, you do remember she's with us." I ask. William nods

" Yeah, she'll squish in."

Soon afterwards we're off in the air, racing to the place we're suppose to meet Shani. It's gloomy outside and the clouds are thick, meaning it's likely to rain soon. And even though the streets are empty below us and nothing is around us as far as I can see, somethings off. William has Apologize on and his gaze is straight ahead. We're going 100 mph, and rising. Plan is to go 250 mph to get to the cottage before sunrise. I rack my hands through my hair agitated. I look around again, sensing something outside, but seeing nothing. I have the gut feeling it's a vampire, and memories from along time ago rise. Elly and I both in the vehicle and then the creatures tracing onto the vehicle claws ripping the metal apart. Elly had saved us that time, but I wasn't willing to chance it this time.

" Will, stop okay."

William looks over confused. " But we're making great time."

" Just stop." William sighs, and three seconds later the vehicle is hovering in air. Opening the door I all the way look down, good thing I'm no longer afraid of heights.

" What are you doing?" William asks confused.

" I'm going to check something out okay, you go meet up with Shani wait for me over there okay."

" Oh yeah okay," he mocks " No way. I'm not leaving you."

" Just go. I'll be fine."

William looks over at me pleading with his eyes for me to close the door so we can be on our way. Instead I dangle my feet out the door.

" Okay!" William says. " Just make it back!" I give him a small smile before jumping out the vehicle and falling down with great speed. The wind brushing against me, I throw my arms upwards, and my wool coat slips off as the wind pulls it off me, I wait a moment before revealing my wings, and then stop my fall with the flap of my wings. Looking up I see William's already taken off, almost out of sight.

I reach for my sword at my hip. Gripping it with one hand. Getting closer to the ground I land on the roof of a building. Landing in a slight crouch, with the softest landing. Walking around slowly, I wait, knowing I'm on the right track, that the vampires or vampire is around here somewhere, hiding. It's silent, and a little breeze catches my hair brushing it by my cheek. The vibes I'm getting, only becoming stronger, telling me whoever it is, is strong. It has to be more than one vampire.

And just as the thought leaves my mind something starts to appear, tracing in front of me a couple feet away. I hold my sword with a stronger grip, prepared for anything and everything. And a second later there he was, only one vampire, not a group like I had imagined.

I take a small step back sizing up the situation, thinking, He's strong, stronger than any other vampire I've encountered. With some scars on his face and short buzzed hair along with a normal attire of jeans and a black sleeved shirt, he appears human to the untrained eye. He opens his mouth, revealing his fangs, about to say something then closes it. Instead he reaches into his pocket about to pulling out what I thought would be a knife or some sort of weapon, but it turns out to be a crumpled paper, he looks over it then over at me. Afterwards he smiles then places the paper back in his pocket.

For a moment I have no clue what to do, usually the vampires attack me first I've never had to attack them. But he just stands there smiling. Until finally he said, " I just want to make sure, just in case."

Confused, about what he was asking or stating I moved on and said to him, " You were following me, which tells me your looking for a fight, which you must know will end with you head on the tip of my sword's blade."

He chuckled, ignoring my statement and asked, " Your name?"

" None of your business," I slowly approached him sword pointed right at him. The wind has started to blow harder, blowing my hair in front on of my eyes. Ignoring it I keep my eyes on him. His eyes also followed me, but other than that he showed no emotions of being aware of me. He's relaxed, not caring that I has a sword and have threatened to slice his head off. Chuckling like I'm a joke to him.

" Where were you heading with your human friend?" He questions.

Like my previous answer I say, " None of your business." Finally I'm close enough to attack, and maybe land a shot.

" I've always wanted to see one of your kind." He states reaching his hand out, I automatically swing my sword. Slicing into thin air, since he's already traced away leaving, me to face nothing. I feel something glaze my right wing less than a second later, and flip around my sword in my hands and go in for a stab even thought I can't see what's behind me since I still haven't turned around. Again I connect with nothing, and as I turn around swing my sword just in case, but again I connect with nothing. Finally facing the other direction my sight lands on him and I realize he's plucked off one of my feathers from my wings. I bare my teeth out in anger mostly at myself, for letting him get close enough to touch my wings. Any other vampire would have done worse than plucking off one of my feathers, if it was another vampire I might not have a right wing anymore. I make a quick dash for him in frustration, and by the look of surprise on his face I can tell he wasn't expecting the quickness of my attack. I manage to connect a blow this time barely cutting the right side of his waist before he jumps away, landing on all fours then jumping backwards to land on his two feet on the edge of the buildings roof. I frown, knowing I missed a great shot to do more damage, the cut I made is nothing, but a paper cut to him. I look over at him, thinking of my next move.

" Your quick, but I'm quicker." He says waving the feather in his right hand at me laughing at me and mocking me at the same time.

I never wanted to kill a vampire more then I wanted to now. I move two steps forward, planning each move in my mind.

" Well, I must be on my way I have important stuff to do. Maybe I'll see you around." He smiles, and before I can say anything he traces away leaving nothing for me to track him with. No vibes like I felt before, it was like he was never here. Ever vampire leaves behind a certain signature as I put it, all Fallen can just tell when a vampire has been near, but I feel nothing. I hold in the scream of frustration I want to let out. I'm left confused not understand what had just taken place. Had he rethought his actions thinking I might have been able to kill him, and got scared. Is that why he left? I finally decided to get back to William and Shani before it gets any later. What else could I do. I strapped the sword back on my hip, and took a last look around before ultimately taking off to find my coat and reach Will and Shani.

* * *

" I found her." Jaxon said, holding the feather in his right hand right up to his face studying it, and holding the cell phone to his ear with his left hand. " I managed to obtain a feather from her so it won't be that hard to stay on her trail." He says sitting down on a bench near a bus stop.

" Where are you?" The voice on the other line whispers with a tone of frustration mixed with hope.

" Where are you, you don't sound well." Jaxon questioned looking down at his cut, and reassuring himself it was nothing, it was already healing.

" Rin, like always now a days, got herself into some mess she called me a couple days ago. Blurted out some hotel name, frantically yelling to come get her. I'm here now, but I don't smell her scent. Something wrong."

" Do you want me to come over maybe I'll be of some assistance, I did after all track down your Fallen." Jaxon laughed as her heard a growl on the other end of the line. He tucked the feather into his pocket, tracing back to the roof where he first encountered the Fallen, and like he thought the Fallen had left. Again he couldn't believe his luck he'd been tracing from building to building when he spotted a woman and man entering a vehicle. He'd sensed something different about the woman so decided to follow, soon afterwards he'd seen the woman jumping out for the vehicle falling to what looked like her death before revealing her wings. It was mostly an accident how he found her.

" No, I'm going to get Rin out of whatever mess she got herself in, and you follow her don't lose her. Don't make your presence known to her, I'll meet up with you as soon as possible. Oh, and Jaxon don't lay a hand on her."

Jaxon smiled, " Too late." He hung up tucking the phone in his pocket. He took a quick sniff of the air, and quickly picked up her scent.

Now I have no problem trailing her with the feather to remember me of her scent. Jaxon thought. He'd spent two years tracking her down for his friend, two boring years, now he was just supposed to keep hidden.

I'll keep hidden, but there's no reason I can't play tricks on her spook her and that friend of hers. He thought. Serves her right for cutting me. Jaxon started tracing from building roof to building roof his method of transportation, stopping to make sure he was going the right direction. Smiling as he thought of all the fun he was about to have.


	13. Part 2: Chapter 4

Part 2: Chapter 4

We reached the outskirts of the Marcus territory later than excepted. The sun had risen by the time we had arrived and we were forced to park inches away from the door of the cottage, and pile my coat as well as William's coats over Shani, so she wouldn't be burned by the sunlight. She dashed into the cottage, which was pretty much non-inhabitable, and rushed to the darkest area, her eyes flickering with sleepiness.

The window's of the cottage were all boarded up, the inside had no furniture, the electricity didn't work, and no water came out of any of the faucets.

When I entered the cottage the first thing I did was walk around, learning the layout of the cottage. William unloaded our luggage, and unpacked his gadgets. He had brought tiny microphones, which he and I would pin on ourselves. He also brought along tiny camera's, this way Shani would be able to see and hear everything that was happening. Because of the plan we had made, which was that William and I would trespass the Marcus territory, and head straight to the Corrective Palace, a.k.a the place where prisoners are held, and retrieve Aiden, Shani would be talking to us through head pieces, and telling us who was Aiden, hopefully she would be recognizable to him.

" We still doing this even though we're about an hour behind." William asked getting the things we'd need ready.

I looked over at Shani who stood at a dark corner of the cottage. " If you are." she said.

" Okay then let's do this. We're just going to have to move a little faster, and I guess the mental preparation is out the door." I spoke.

William quickly hooked on small devices of odd looking technology, sadly I had yet to acquaint myself with the latest technology of this era. He however, set everything up in meer seconds. The laptop, which he had set on the floor, where Shani was sitting, was showing her everything I could see, since my tiny camera was placed on my winter hat.

William also gave her an earpiece and a tiny microphone, which I also had so we both could communicate. William went over to his bag, quickly unpacked a bag of chips and a bottle of juice. They were both gone with one big swallow. He strapped on guns, knives, and all other kinds of weapons.

I followed his lead, and got weapons of my own. For a moment I registered everything that was happening, and couldn't believe how fast we were moving. We'd planned everything out in a matter of days, and now we where going to go through with this, and I didn't even have a moment to sit down and take a breath, but I guess that would ruin all the excitement.

" Okay, let's go." William said heading outside, not opening the door all the way, but slightly so the light wouldn't reach Shani. I nodded following his lead before Shani's voice stopped me.

" Thank you." she said quickly, " For helping me, when no one else would." she spoke. Her eyes filled with gratitude.

I smiled, " Just pray we make it back, before you start thanking us." I said walking out the door.

William was leaning next to the side of the cottage. I could tell he was in his "serious mood", which he switched into every time he was going to deal with vampires.

" You know we could get there faster if you'd just let me carry you." I commented.

William's eyes gazed over at mine, " you know I don't like heights. Now come on we have 5 miles to cover, it's nothing."

I smiled, as he lead the way. I'd never understood how William could be afraid of heights, but still drive when he's feet from the ground, maybe it has to do with the fact that he's protected by a barrier of metal.

We walked, and walked, and it seemed like at first 5 miles would be nothing, but in this weather it really burned you out. The snow reached three inches past my ankle's, and the wind was literally blowing me off balance. Luckily there were trees everywhere for me to grab a hold of. My lips quivered, and I couldn't feel my toes anymore. But I kept going, not complaining just like William was.

After what seemed hours, I caught a glance of tall buildings. They all had the same medieval appearance, and no person was out and about. It was like a ghost town. William, and I walked around once we reached the town trying to locate the Corrective Palace, a building that we'd never seen. The sun was quickly sinking down, and it's rays disappearing. Which had me on edge, if only we'd arrived a little early.

It wasn't too hard to find the Corrective Palace, it just had an aura to it unlike any of the other buildings. It seemed to be encircled in it's own darkness. So wretched was the place that the sunlight even avoided contact with it. William looked over at me, for the first time in the years that I've known him with a hint of fear in his eyes.

I was about to reassure him, and remind him he didn't need to go through with the plan when he started for the main entrance of the building. I followed him. Stomping my way through the snow.

The door like expected was locked. William reached into a bag he had brought with him, and pulled out a container with red powder. I looked down at it with curiosity.

" Bought it off a witch, thought we'd need it."

He opened the container, and sprinkled the powder over the lock. In an instant the metal melted leaving the door creaking open. William grinned over at me as he put the container away with a little bit left over. " I knew I'd brought you along for some reason. " I mumbled heading into the building.

There was barely any light in the building, just barely enough to make you way through. It smelled horrific! It was a mixture of rotting corpses, dead fish, and other mixtures of ill odors. I rose my hand to cover my nose, and we made are away through the almost maze like layout of the building. Some of the creatures acknowledged our appearance with groans. Others laid on the floor of their cell in a dead like state, or maybe they were just dead. I wanted to run outside so badly, just get some fresh air, but I forced myself to keep going forward.

" William!" I whispered as I ran up next to him. He looked as if he were about to throw-up, which made me feel better, but only because I wasn't the only one here struggling to keep it together. " How are we going to find Aiden? The cells keep going on, and on." William dumbstruck as I shrugged.

As we walked on, I jumped when I heard a voice in my ear. " Just keep going straight." for a minute I thought we'd been caught or something, but then I remembered the earpiece and Shani.

" What." I whispered to myself feeling really weird.

" Turn left now." I nodded my head, and grabbed William's arm.

" This way I told him." he followed me without question.

" How do you know?" I whispered again.

I wait for a response from Shani, as she seemed to think of the right words for an explanation.

" I Just do." she said. I shrugged my shoulders, it was good enough for me it wasn't like I had a better clue on which way to go.

As we seemed to go farther in from where we had first started, the stench got more revolting. The confusing hallways and cells more alike. Twice Shani instructed me where to go, and I followed. It wasn't until she let out a joyous, " STOP ", that I, well, stopped. I looked to the cell at my right, and saw there what can be described as a corpse. The skin barely clung on the bones, and no movement came from it. I couldn't even tell if it was a man or woman. I could hear Shani crying, and becoming hysterical, which was driving me loca!

" Shani!" I spoke, " Shani, you're going to damage my eardrum."

However, I don't think she could hear me because of the state she was in, or maybe she didn't care, whatever the reason she didn't shut up. I tried my best to concentrate on the matter at hand, as I pulled out the powder William had used earlier from his bag, and started pouring it over the bars of the cell, they quickly melted away making a path for William and I to get through. William all ways the manly man, concerned for my safety, went in first, and insisted I wait until he was sure the corpse on the floor wasn't a danger to me. I waited outside of the cell, ticked mostly because I was starting to get nervous. The sun was about to set, like all vampire I could just tell when the sun was about to set and rise. Once William signaled for me I dashed in. We had to get this going, and fast before a flock of vampires figured out what we were doing, and came for us. I had no doubt they'd be able to sense me, being a Fallen and all.

I knelled beside it, and began to pull out plastic pouches of blood from William's bag. We excepted Aiden to need blood, since the only way to keep a vampire prisoner, and under control is to starve them of blood. I cut two holes in the pouches and proceeded to place the bag dripping blood on the mouth of the corpse, which I could now hear, being as close as I was, making some strange noises.

William had to turn the body over so that I could place the pouch near its mouth, and as the blood dripped into its mouth it swallowed, slowly taking in the liquid. William held the head tilted upwards, and I held the pouch pressing on it to get the blood to pour out. After the blood in that one was completely gone I moved onto the second one, by the third pouch he had grabbed hold of it, and had sunk his fangs into it. While the fourth bag was being emptied, I could see, to my amazement, the body of skin and bone forming into the shape of a healthy being. We had only two more pouches to go, and by the second to last one I could now see a man.

I didn't linger on how the transformation had taken place, and how crazy the whole thing was, because I would have gone crazy thinking about it. On the last pouch I could see the resemblance Aiden had with Eli. They had the same eyes, they were identical, same striking blue, shape, and piercing gaze, but other than that, that was it. As he threw the last pouch aside his eyes settled on me with a crazed haze in them. I slowly crouched on my heels ready for anything, and my hand near my thigh were one of my knives were hidden.

For a second we stood there, sizing each other up. I wasn't sure how to go about the situation, we had to get out of here, but Aiden looked insane, I wouldn't be surprised if he were. Anyone would, being trapped in this place. Luckily, and unfortunately I didn't have to say anything to Aiden, because like a bullet he flew passed me, and out the cell. I was taken back by his speed, as he went passed me, and out the cell. I could hear Shani instructing me to just get out of there, and not worry about Aiden. To which I thought, wasn't the whole point of this mission to rescue Aiden? Know she was just telling me to forget him?

This was when the unfortunate part occurs, I finally after precious moments, realized the sun had fully set. And I could literally sense the vampire's who surrounded this building, and all the other buildings of this vampire town start to rise, and I along with William were still in the cell. Plan was to be flying out by this point with William in my arms, whether he dislike heights or not.

I automatically went into survival mode, and dashed out of the cell dragging William along. We ran down the hallways, turned there, and here, me leading the way remembering perfectly how we had come in, and how to get back out. Turning a corner my sight landed on the entrance, so close, and yet so far. I was in a state of oblivion as I rushed out that door, I couldn't think past getting out of this place. I wasn't going to let William get caught, I couldn't have cared less if it were I, but I felt responsible for William.

As I crossed the threshold of the entrance I couldn't sense anyone, and a smile formed on my face. My wings were already out, the coat I had wore discarded during the process of finding the entrance, and escaping. My hand was tightly fitted around William's wrist ready to take off into the air with him, and I would have made it, but life doesn't always go as plan.

The next moment was totally unexpected as I found a knife flying towards my face. I swung my arm up protecting myself from the blow, and ended up with a knife going through my arm, and losing hold of William. I didn't duel on the pain, as I was suddenly being attack by a few vampires. I felt a kick to my stomach, then a punch to my face, all the while thinking of were William had gone off to. I noticed William himself was fighting off his own adversaries, and doing a much better job of it than I. I quickly refocused on my attackers realizing William was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. In a flash I had my weapons in hand, and was flying toward two the vampires in front of me. I dug one of my knives in a vampires throat, and the other in an eye. Blood splattered every on my right cheek from the blow to the next vampire as I sliced his head off with one powerful swing of my knife.

I had managed to take most of them down, when two more would just appear, and soon I found myself surrounded by all sides. I felt sweat going down my forehead for the fist time in years. There was just too many of them for only two people to fight off. I flew off the ground upwards trying to catch sight of William and scoop him up, and out of this mess.

I wasn't able to take a good look before a vampire traced onto my back, then another on my leg, and another one in front of me. The one behind me bit into my neck sinking his teeth in, and ripping my skin. The other two followed suit sinking in their fangs. I screamed in frustration, and agony. Unable to flap my wings with the vampire behind me I quickly crashed into the ground. I fought every second, stabbing the vampire on top of me in the neck and face, but as soon as I was on the ground the rest of the vampires jumped on me. Teeth sinking into any available area on my body. I last thing I remember was stabbing something, and curse them all to hell.

* * *

Jaxon, who was standing on top of a tree branch, held his cell phone to his ear, patiently waiting for Eli to pick up. He stared at the small cottage, surprised that he had tracked the Fallen all the way to the outskirts of the Marcus territory. He had to stop when dawn was approaching, but just as night fell he resumed his tracking of her down again, with the help of the feather he'd obtained from her. He knew she had been in that cottage, but he didn't scene her presence anymore. The Fallen had gone North towards the Marcus territory. That much he could tell by the visible footstep in the snow, she had also gone with someone else.

His eyes remained on the cottage, someone had stayed behind, someone with the aura of a Fallen mixed with an aura of a vampire. He'd never encountered anything like it, which halted him from trailing down Eli's Fallen.

" What." Eli's voice echoed, Jaxon snapped out of his thoughts.

" Where are you?" Jaxon questioned.

" In a cave," Eli replied, " within the Marcus territory!" he ended with anger, " Rin was brought here, this is how far I managed to track her until I had to seek shelter from the sun."

" What a coincidence, I happened to have tracked your Fallen to the Marcus territory as well, I'm starting to think something isn't quiet right here. Something's up."

There was a heavy silence as Jaxon waited for a response from Eli, with never came.

" Should we meet up." Jaxon asked.

" Yeah, I'll come to you, where are you."

" About 5 miles near the outskirt of the Marcus territory. I'm near a small cottage, which I'm about to go in, and have a conversation with what I imagine is going to be a very interesting person."

" Just prepare yourself for a fight, I have a feeling we'll be in one very soon. Or at least I will be once I find out who took Rin." With that Eli hung up.

Jaxon tucked the cell phone back into the pocket of his jeans. He jumped down from the tree branch, and headed for the cottage.


	14. Part 2: Chapter 5

**Hey everyone thanks for all your reviews they really help me to keep writing, and sorry it took me forever to write the previous chapter, I just wasn't sure whether or not to keep going with my story. But anyways, I just wanted to give everyone a heads up that this chapter is one of my longer chapters, for me anyways, and that it goes back and forth between Jolisa's point of view, to what's happening back with Shani back at the cottage and all that. So hopefully it's not too confusing! Thanks for reading! Please review :)**

Part 2: Chapter 5

When I woke up to find myself in a cell, in the same building from which I had recently freed Aiden, it didn't really surprise me. I remembered fighting for my life, and then everything going dark. I couldn't remember being moved to this cell or anything. I didn't have a clue how much time had from the point of fainting to waking up and finding myself locked in a cell. Minutes, hours, days, I didn't know. My body hurt from the punches and bits I received, but I didn't dwell on that. It was just something I had to deal with.

One would think that a person who's been imprisoned, tortured, and left without any hope what-so-ever would give up, give in. That should have been my case, except rage and humiliation fired me up, feed my spirit, and urged me on. Humiliation because in just the short span of two years I've been captured once more, and have ended up imprisoned by vampires once more! The first time was acceptable, I'll say that, I hadn't been trained, didn't even have my wings yet, so yeah it was acceptable. However, now, now it was simply humiliating, and sad! Anger because this whole situation was entirely my fault. Could have been easily avoided.

I sighed, my head bobbling from side to side because of how weak I was. I need food so badly. My stomach growling so loudly it kept me awake. I doubted the only reason I was this weak was because of lack of food, no it was because of the dozen or more vampires who had sunk their fangs into me, and started draining me of all my blood, which had ultimately caused me to faint. I still carry their marks on my body, another reminder of my humiliation, which sparked my anger to rise even more.

I entertainment myself in the cell by imagining all that I would do to the vampires once I escaped this cell, which I'd be doing pretty soon, of that I had no doubt. It didn't matter if I were on the verge of dieing, I'd escape this cell, and free William; where ever he was right now, and hopefully he was alright. Then once William was faraway, and safe, I'd come back, seek out each of the dozen or more vampires who attacked me, and kill them ever so slowly. Mostly I imagined having my wings free, because right now they're tied together by barb wires, just like my wrists, and ankles are. Nothing to really care about when it comes to my wrists and ankles; even though it hurts like hell, but my wings are a different case. I need them to fly out of here, and if I broke a bone my escape plan would go down the drain. So I laid on the floor, not moving much, and waited for something to occur. I just need the right opportunity, to set my escape plan into motion. Not that I really had anything thought out.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Jaxon kicked open the cottage door, closed it behind him, and as he stormed in he prepared himself for whatever was to come. He really wasn't sure what he expected to find, but he'd never imagined it'd be a hysterical half Fallen, half vampire? He stared at Shani not sure what to do. She was a Fallen, which meant they were enemies, but then again she was a vampire. So he was left dumbfounded. He questioned whether he should attack or not.

Shani froze in place, looking at the vampire who had entered the cottage without her even sensing him, that was probably because she had been hysterical just a moment ago. She didn't know what to do. Jolisa and William had found Aiden. It had been the happiest moment of her life. He was alive, she wasn't insane, and he was free. Except after that everything had gone bad. Jolisa and William were discovered, and were attacked, then moments into the attack she had lost contact with Jolisa. The image on William's laptop going blank, she couldn't hear anything that was going on, and Jolisa didn't respond to her voice. Aiden; moments before that had occurred, had run off in a crazed haze. So, not knowing what to do she starting freaking out, wondering what to do? Then out of nowhere the vampire had popped in. Now she wondered whether to attack or not.

The silence was broken when Jaxon asked, " What are, and don't lie because I'll know if you are."

Shani quickly decide it was best to try and not get into a fight with this vampire, she needed to save all her energy so that she could try, and somehow save Jolisa and William. So she answered his questioned.

" I was a Fallen, and then I was changed into a vampire, but I still have many of my Fallen traits. Good enough answer?" She said, " Now who the heck are you?" She questioned strictly.

Jaxon took in the information Shani had given him quickly, " I never thought that was possible. Who changed you." he questioned. Walking closer towards Shani. As long as she was answering his questions he'd keep asking.

Shani backed away slowly, glancing around for a weapon, " That's none of your business, and stay where you are unless you want in knife in that pretty face of yours!" she threatened.

Jaxon grinned, " I don't see a knife." he said circling around her. Playing a game of mouse and cat.

Shani followed his movements and circled around too, slightly bent ready to pounce if he did. " Look I'm not looking for a fight, but if you are then I'll be glad to oblige you just not this second." He couldn't have picked a worse time to intrude, and just who was he?

" Who said I'm looking for a fight. I'm looking for answers." Jaxon said.

" Answers? What makes you think I have the answers to your questions." Shani asked, wondering why she didn't have a weapon on her right now. She always had a weapon near by.

Jaxon ignored her statement, and went back into the questions. " Where's the Fallen, why did she go to the Marcus territory?"

Shani's mouth feel open, and her eyes opened wide, just how did he know about Jolisa. Suddenly her mind started putting together the pieces, this was a vampire, and he was looking for Jolisa! Could it be, she wondered. She had never seen Eli, Aiden had wanted to wait until she was used to her new life as a Fallen/vampire, then introduce her, but then he'd gotten captured.

If this was Eli would he help her? But she couldn't tell him the truth, Jolisa was hiding from him. If she asked for his help then he'd find Jolisa, and she'd never forgive her.

" I'm getting annoyed. " Jaxon spoke rubbing his temple. He needed answers, if Eli's Fallen truly had gone into the Marcus territory then she had to be looking for a death sentence, which was bad for Eli, because he was already half insane due to her. Her death would just push him totally over.

Jaxon made a quick move towards Shani planning on pinning her to the floor, and forcing answers from her one way or another when suddenly Jaxon was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Once again distracted, Shani didn't noticing when the vampire traced behind her, and covered her mouth with his hand, quietly whispering in her ear to be quiet or else.

Again came the knocking, then, " Hello, William it's me Olivia! Heeellloooooo." came a cheerful voice. " I know you're in there... I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't miss all the action did I?"

Shani closed her eyes not believing her luck first the vampire and now this the person outside which had to be William's friend, the person who was also brought into the plan. Only problem was she was more than couple hours late, she was suppose to be here in the morning! So everyone had assumed she wasn't coming.

" William! Hurry up, and open this door it's FREEZING." again came the cheerful voice. " Fine whatever I'm going to kick open the door, one..."

Shani prayed she wouldn't. She had more than enough on her plate she couldn't look after this Olivia as well.

" Two, and three." she quickly yelled. The door came flying open, and there she stood. Dressed in leather pants, a bikers jacket, and leather boots with heels. Her jet black hair in a high pony tail, and her arms stretched out with two guns in her hands.

" I knew something was up." she said the cheer in her voice from a few seconds back gone. Her hard dark eyes staring down Jaxon and Shani. " You best let go of her." she spoke not sounding threatening, but getting her point across.

" What no threat?" Jaxon teased.

Shani went from being held by a vampire, to being held with a knife to her throat by a vampire as soon she blinked a second later. " One move, and she's dead." Jaxon said calmly.

" I usually don't make threats, but for you Buttercup I'll make an exception. One move, and you're dead." Olivia threw back.

Jaxon grinned, and started chuckling, " I don't think your in the position to make threats right now."

Olivia smiled, " Oh, really because the two guns I've got point at you assure me I can."

Jaxon laughed even louder. Olivia frowned wondering just what was so funny. This male was becoming infuriating by the minute. A second later she heard the light footsteps behind her, and realized just what the vampire had been talking about moments before. She closed her eyes knowing she was completely screwed now.

" Drop the guns or you're dead." The voice of a new person said. Olivia wasn't startled to feel the point of a knife at the back of her neck. She expected some sort of weapon pointed to her once she realized someone was coming up behind her. However, she didn't drop her guns, but instead stood there think of what she could possible due in the exact moment to turn the tables around, and not be at the mercy of these two vampires.

Shani looked over at Olivia, and the vampire behind her holding a knife to the back of her neck. Olivia stared over at Shani and at Jaxon who held a knife to Shani's throat, grinning at her. Jaxon looked over at Olivia who still had the two guns pointed towards his direction, and at Eli behind her. Eli looked at Jaxon, and the woman he held a knife to just like he was doing to the woman who had two guns pointed at Jaxon. No one made a move.

" Okay everyone." Olivia finally spoke, " Let's all calm down, no one needs to die, and just to show you that I'll put my guns down okay. To show you I mean no harm."

Jaxon snorted, " You have no choice in the matter, but if you feel better by thinking you're put your guns down by choice whatever."

Olivia narrowed her eyes toward him. " Just be glad you don't have a bullet between your eyes right now."

* * *

I didn't think it was possible to feel more humiliated then I already felt, but I was wrong it was possible. I was so hungry that when a guard walked by my cell, and threw scrapes of bread on the floor I went crawling towards them and ate them. Each bite was a blow to my pride, but I was already so weak from loss of blood, that I couldn't ignore the scrapes of bread. I reminded myself with each swallow, that I'd escape, and that I'd kill the vampires who imprisoned me. I overlooked my pride, and ate the scrapes to regain my energy.

And with each passing moment I became more and more enraged as I listened to the laughs of the guards, as I saw the smiles on their faces, which showed off their fangs. I couldn't stand to be here much longer, I couldn't stand being near any vampires right now, I was so angry I'd kill the first thing I could lay my hands on. I held on to this anger and let it built up inside of me, while outside I seemed weak and helpless.

By this point I still held on to hope, and was more than sure I would escape. That all change however.

Soon afterwards guards started coming into the cell, demanding I answer questions or else, they would come in and try to force answers out of me, they'd ask me why I had come here, who had sent me, and why I had freed Aiden, all of which I didn't answer of course, that's when my torture began.

They did everything imaginable. They kicked, punched, and pushed me around, but I didn't really mind, the bruises would heal. Then they started cutting me up with knives, but soon stopped, because there was too much blood, and the vampires couldn't control there urges. So they moves on, and started tearing off my nails! I think that was smart of them, a very good torture method, and it hurt like hell, but again I didn't dwell on it, my nails would grow back. Then they moved on to braking some of my bones, first were both of my wrists, they had to untie my wrist to do it, once done they cracked both of my wrists, and by this point I still had the same mind set; they'd heal.

Then came my right leg, again; it'd heal. After that they moved on realizing braking my bones wasn't working. Next came my wings, they didn't take off the barb wire as they did my wrists, but instead stomped on my wings with the barb wire on them. At this point tears fell down my cheeks from all the accumulated pain I was feeling, I tried to reassure myself thinking they'd heal, and they would, everything would heal. Fallen after all heal almost as quickly as vampires, but I couldn't stop thinking of how I had no way of escaping now. I could handle a broken leg, as long as I could still fly. But now I had a broken leg, and broken wings. How would I ever escape? I didn't think anything more could be done to me, except kill, but I was wrong.

After all this had been done, a final vampire entered my cell. I couldn't see him clearly because of the blood pouring down my face from a cut on my forehead. I waited for the blows, but they never came. Instead of blows came words, " Fallen you don't look too well."

The room was filled with a heavy darkness, the air becoming foggy just with the appearance of this vampire. I could feel the evil in him, the power, and it made me shiver.

I forced myself to speak confidently without fear or weakness, " The presence of vampires makes me sick, sorry." I spoke sarcastically.

" I would have thought your spirit would have been broken by now," he spoke with a hint of amazement and wonder, " but that's alright more fun for me. Listen good Fallen, my name is Markova, and I'm the leader of the Marcus clan, I'm going to ask you a couple questions your answer determines whether you remain in pain or not."

I laughed, once I answered his questions he'd probably kill me. " Save yourself the trouble, I won't be answering any of your questions." I spoke clearly.

I could sense his growing anger once I uttered this. He was terribly powerful, and his aura so vile, his own people probably feared him.

" Fine, then say goodbye to those pretty wings of yours!" he yelled with anger. I gasped as I felt cold hands grab onto my wings,

" No!" I yelled in horror. " I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" I screamed over and over not knowing what to do. I trying to struggle even though most of my body was in pain, and every movement caused the pain to double. Either way there wasn't much I could do, both my wrists and leg were broken, and I was already weak before all that happened. Plus the blood pouring from my nails and cut skin made it hard to see, and hard not to slip on the floor.

He laughed at my helplessness starting to pull at my right wing, planning to rip it off. I yelled in pain. Everything in me screaming to give in. To just give up. Why did I fight when I was fighting a losing battle? I had reached my breaking point, a point I didn't know existed. I was about to shamefully give in, when a miracle occurred in the form of a guard interrupting us.

" Lord Markova," the guard said, his eyes on the ground.

Markova looked up with blood red eyes, " WHAT!" he yelled angrily causing the guard to jump.

" I apologize for the interruption, but the tracker has arrived."

Markova instantly let go of my wing, " I'll be back my precious Fallen." and left the cell without another word. Leaving the guard to close the cell's door behind him. I let out a relieved sigh, and wiped away tears I hadn't until that moment realized had been shed. With my arm I wiped them away as they fell down my eyes. I looked up to the celling, and silently whispered, " Please," I pleaded to the gods, " help me. Just help me kill Markova. If only him." I wasn't really sure if any higher powers would help me in killing someone, usually people prayed for good health or something, but I was out of options here.

My breaths came uneven, and as much I tried to regain my composure I couldn't for the life of me stop crying. Not until I heard a gurgling sound, then I stopped crying instantly, and looked towards the cell's door, but saw nothing. I heard footsteps, and feared it would be Markova again, coming back. I waited to see who it was, expecting the worst.

* * *

Olivia had dropped her guns deciding she didn't want her throat sliced open after all. After that Eli closed the door behind him, and motioned for Olivia and Shani to both sit on the floor. Both did as instructed, and sat down.

" Okay," Jaxon started, " One of you better start from the beginning because I'm really confused."

Olivia looked over at Shani, waiting for her to take the lead. Shani didn't know what to say, the truth or a lie? All she knew was that time was being wasted, and time was a precious thing.

Eli bent down to be at eye level with Shani, she expected him to scream at her, pouch her, anything to get the answers he wanted, but not ask nicely, which was what he did.

" Look, " he began, pausing a moment, and forcing himself to stay calm, " I can recognize the scent of two people who were recently here, one of which belongs to Fallen named Jolisa, and the other to a man named William who worked for me. I also know they headed north toward the Marcus territory, that I know simply because of the footsteps outside. If that's where they headed then there both in serious danger, and I think you know that. Telling us might decide whether or not they make it back safe."

Shani bit her lower lip, now she was more confused than she had been in the start. Both of the vampires knew who Jolisa was, the second vampire even knew who William was. Her mind was racing, tell or not was the question that flew around her head. Tell or not. The choice was finally made when she imagined what might have been happening to Jolisa and William right that second. They were possibly being tortured right now, slowly tortured to death. She imagined their screams, their tears. Worse she imagined them hoping for her to come and rescue them, waiting for her to come, trusting in her to come. The vampire was right, whatever she chose would make the difference between them returning or not. So she chose to tell the truth.

" They went to the Marcus territory, and were captured." she said.

Olivia snapped out of her thoughts, and looked over at Shani shocked. " Captured." she said with disbelief.

She couldn't believe it. She was well aware of who these two vampires were, she had after all worked for "Lord Eli" undercover, luckily he'd never seen her, William he had, which was why he recognized his scent. The other was a well known friend of Eli's known only as Jaxon. A vampire she secretly wanted to jump all over, which made her feel disgusted in herself, she mentally reminded herself to stay away from him. Yep, she knew who these two vampires were, and was well informed of Shani through what William had told her. She was probably the one person here with the most information. To bad they overlooked her. Not that she'd spill a word of information if they hadn't. As soon as she could she'd ditch the cottage, and head out to save William's sorry ass. As of right know she wasn't too worried, William could survive until she got there.

Eli rose to his feet facing away from both of them. Jaxon could sense his building anger, and worry. Worried himself he turned back to Shani for more answers.

" Why, why did they go there?"

Shani shook her head, knowing it was all her fault, " I asked them to. Someone I love was being kept prisoner there. They agreed to help."

" Jaxon." Eli spoke, Jaxon turned his head towards Eli's back, " Round up my men, have them trace to the Marcus territory and be prepared to fight. I have no doubt that's where both Rin and Jolisa are."

" Hold on let's not get ahead of ourselves," Jaxon spoke.

But it was too late for anything else to be said Eli had already traced away, probably to the Marcus territory.

Jaxon threw his arms up in frustration. " He's going to get himself killed." He reached into his pocket and started dialing some numbers. Walking back and forth, Shani and Olivia watched as he called person after person giving them the exact order Eli had given him. Except he order them to appear at the cottage first. Once done he turned back to look at both of them.

" Who exactly was this person they went after to rescue." he asked.

Shani took in a small breath, " His name's Aiden."

Jaxon's eyes widened, " Aiden? "


	15. Part 2: Chapter 6

Part 2: Chapter 6

I waited as I heard the footsteps near, cringing at the thought of having to face Markova so soon after our last encounter. I forced myself to sit up, immediately feeling dizzy, and my sight going foggy. I inhaled deep breaths, praying I wouldn't faint. How much blood had I lost?

The approaching footsteps echoed in my brain. Pounding loudly, until it was all that filled my mind. Gazing up I didn't believe my eyes, as instant relief filled my being. My shallow intakes of air, were the only noise that could be heard as I stared into the eyes of Aiden.

For a moment I wondered if my huge amount of blood loss was the cause of this. He couldn't truly be there, I saw him escape, didn't I? Leaving William and me to be caught. His blue eyes stared into mine, with a hint of madness underneath. He slowly rose his index finger and placed it against his lips, signaling me to be silent. Then he motioned for me to crawl towards him waving me over.

I instantly started dragging myself over with my arms, cringing at the pain I felt all over my body. Making it all the way across from where I was to the bars where Aiden was crouched near, seemed like a mile in my condition. As I finally made it to the bars I looked over at Aiden who immediately whispered into my ear, he's voice was scratchy as if he hadn't spoken in years, and was re-adjusting his voice.

" How much more blood do you think you can lose before you faint?" he question.

Confusion must of covered my face because he quickly explained, " I can trace you out of here, but I need more blood. The blood you gave me wasn't enough." he quickly stated, looking around for any guards that would soon be passing by to check up on me.

For a moment I let his question go unanswered, and was about to ask him why he was still here before his words registered into my mind, the only reason he was here was because he need more blood to trace, the blood I'd given him wasn't enough to restore all his energy. So instead I asked him, " Have you seen my friend William around here?"

He shook his head, " No. Now about my question." He spoke, annoyance starting to inch into his voice.

" I'm not leaving without William. That means I'm not giving you any blood."

My answer seemed to surprise him, " You rather die. Look what they've already done to you in a couple of hours. Trust me Markova, he'll let you live just to torture you non-stop."

I could tell he was speaking from personal experience. For a moment I wondered why Markova had Aiden secretly imprisoned for so long. What had he done? Or maybe Aiden hadn't done anything at all, and Markova had other reasons for imprisoning him. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and focusing back on the situation at hand.

Frowning I told him nothing would make me leave behind one of my most trusted friends. " I'd rather be tortured for a million years, then leave a friend behind like a coward." I finished.

My statement seemed to spark something instead him, and for a moment the madness in his eyes seemed to fade away for a moment and respect shined in his blue eyes, too quickly though, it faded and the madness of being imprisoned and tortured for a little more than two years returned. Again he looked around to make sure no one was approaching, and then returned his attention to me.

" Okay, I'll find your friend. Stay here."

I laughed, then quickly regretted it because of the pain that came with simply laughing. I hung my head not wanting him to see the pain on my face. Elly had taught me never to allow anyone to see how much pain you were in no matter what. " Like I have a choice." I muttered, once the pain had subsided, I glanced up again at Aiden, but a blur, and the only thing left behind was a gentle breeze.

I let out a sigh, and I laid back down, with a new sense of hope. However, it wasn't even a minute before once again I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I sat up, and looked around thinking it was Aiden coming back for some reason, but it turned out to be two guards and a woman. I watched closely wondering what she'd done to be sent here.

My curiosity didn't last long once I remembered it had nothing to do with me. I turned my eyes away, my thoughts quickly returning to my situation. I heard them as they came closer, and closer to my cell, and just as I thought they'd pass my cell the guards footsteps stopped. Great I thought as I looked up. One guard opened the cell door, and threw in the woman before closing it again.

" Your new cell buddy." He said, " Have fun." and then left.

I watched the two guards disappear in the darkness of the hallway before turning my attention to the woman. The woman who didn't have a scratch on her compared to me, stared down at me, then covered her nose backing away from me.

" Fallen." she uttered with pure hate. " Only a Fallen could create such a petrifying stench."

I sat still, trying to contain my rage. I wasn't in the mood to deal with vampires at this point, and just my luck a vampire is placed inside the same cell as me. As I stared at her it occurred to me that she had a lot of the same features as... Aiden. I rubbed my eyes making sure my sight was clear. I couldn't looked away from her face for a second as I tried to logically find an explanation as to why they looked so identical in certain small details. While, examining her I noticed a type of collar around her neck.

She noticed where I was looking and instantly growled at me. " Stop staring before I rip your eyes out."

" At this point I really don't care if you did. I'm starting to become numb so I won't feel much pain if you do rip out my eyes." I said still dazed by her countenance.

She tilted her head to the side, and smiled, " I'd be happy to end your suffering."

" As happy as you were when you had that collar put on you?" I said, mocking her by tilting my head to the side and smiling.

She huffed ignoring my statement, and began mumbling to herself.

For the next few minutes I watched as she walked back and forth in the cell. Carefully maneuvering around the pool of blood near the middle of the cell which I'd left not on purpose of course.

Later, after she'd walked from one end of the cell to the other 239 times, she turned and looked at me. She was about to say something then stopped as if it pained her to do what she was about to do. Then again she tried, and once more closed her mouth before anything could come out. It was amusing.

" Okay," she finally began, " You're a Fallen, and I'm desperate at this point so I'm going to ask you for your..." She paused. Her face crunching up as if she were in pain, then, " help." she whispered.

" My help." I said wanting to laugh, but remembered the pain that accompanied my last laugh. " Does it look like I'm in any shape to help anyone. I can't even help myself."

She ignored my statement, and made her way towards me. Crouching down she pointed to the collar around her neck. " This thing is preventing me from using any of my powers. I'm as weak as a human." She whined.

Angry from her statement I couldn't contain the next words that spilled from my mouth. " Well, I'm glad you know how it feels to be them. Having to live in fear because you and other vampires hunt them down like animals." I spoke. " I'm a Fallen if you've forgotten, and I kill vampire like to keep you from killing humans. So no I won't help you." I finished.

Rage instantly covered her face, and the next second she was on top of me. Both her hands wrapped around my neck as she began to choke me and shake me. I tired to pull her hands off, but with two broken wrists it was quite the challenge. And I started thinking maybe I should have kept my big mouth shut.

" You think your better than me you piece of filth. I'm going to break your neck!" she threatened still shaking me back and forth. Gasping for air I tried to maneuver my good leg in front of me so that I could kick her off.

" It's all your fault!" she rambled on and on. I had no clue what she meant by its all your fault, until she finally moved on to her next words. " Your kind are the true monsters, your kind killed one of my brothers, and then another Fallen made my other brother crazy to the point where he left his clan!"

During all of this I had managed to place my good leg on her chest, and once she'd finished her sentence the surprise of it made me kick my leg out with energy I had no clue I still had. She went flying, and hit the wall, then slid down to the floor. She groaned in pain, and for a second I was thankful she had that collar around her neck because if she didn't her hands would still be wrapped around my neck, and I'd probably be dead.

We both gasped in large of amounts of air for a couple of minutes, before I decided to speak.

" Why do I always suffer the consequences for something that I never did! Something that never even happened." I spoke to her still a bit out of breath. " This is all starting to make sense." This I said mostly to myself.

She looked up confused. " What are you mumbling about."

" Well Cathrine." I said, as I watched her eyes widen with shock. " I didn't kill your brother, and neither did any other Fallen. And I did not make Eli crazy okay. He was already like that."

She looked at me surprised, and for a moment I could tell she was trying to figure out how I knew her name, and Eli's, and about her brother Aiden. She finally seemed to give up trying to put all the puzzles together, and asked, " How. How?"

" It's along story." I told her rubbing my now bruised neck. Just another item to add onto the list.

" We're not going anywhere for quite a while."

* * *

Eli made his way down the hallway, he'd been here a few times before. Many times he'd spoken to Markova the leader of the Marcus clan about the clans. However, he wasn't going to do much talking today. He moved quietly, walking down the hall which lead to the throne room where Markova greeted guests. Behind him he left seven guards dead.

He could hear struggling as he neared the room, where he was sure Markova was. As he walked into the room, like he expected there was Markova sitting on his throne, a smile on his face. And on the floor were about six guards all of which were busy fighting a man. Eli didn't hesitate as he made his way closer towards Markova. Markova had been so distracted by the fight, he hadn't realized Eli had entered until he was standing next to the men who were at the moment fighting. None of the guards even bothered with Eli, too consumed in their fight with the other man.

Markova instantly stood from his throne and stared down at Eli before saying, " Eli h-how nice to-to see you." he stuttered completely shocked by Eli's presence.

Eli frowned, glancing over at the man who was defending himself against six vampires, and impressively very well. Eli could sense the man was a witch, or more appropriate a sorcerer. And not just any sorcerer, he was an Azar sorcerer. Azar sorcerers and witches were highly known for their power to control fire, which was all they dealt with. Unlike normal witches and sorcerers who mingled with magic, dealing with curses, and potions, etc. Azars only had the power to work with fire. Mainly they could control that element. They could create fire out of thin air, use it as their weapon, and anything else that came to mind. Eli had only encountered two his entire life.

" You know why I'm here Markova. Where are they?" Eli said not taking his eyes off of the sorcerer, something about him held Eli's interest. He examined him more closely, thinking maybe he knew him from somewhere, but it wasn't that. It was something about his smell, and now as he focused closer, he found what it was about him that had held his interest. Rin's scent was on him. Eli's hands formed into fists as he made his way towards the sorcerer, quickly taking out his knife and killing two vampires in the process, and punching one unconscious. The remaining three vampires, too afraid backed away from Eli leaving the sorcerer for Eli to grab by the collar of his shirt.

" Where's my sister." Eli asked calmly.

" I'll be glad to take you to her, but I don't think it'll be that easy." The man said.

Eli understood his meaning as he noticed that more guards started making there way into the room. Eli dropped the sorcerer, and turned to Markova who was still standing where he had been. Now, however, he had a smug smile on his face. Eli knew very well that Markova was a coward who left all the fighting to his guards, and only people he ever dared engage in battle with were people who were already on the brick of death.

" You know what this means Markova." Eli spoke to him as thirty or so guards piled into the room.

" Oh, dear friend don't take it too personal. Your sister is being well taken care of. I placed her in a cell with a Fallen." he stated, now composed thanks to the sense of protection the guards provided. " Hopefully they haven't killed each other yet." he laughed.

Automatically Eli threw the knife in his hands towards Markova, it went spinning across the room, until it managed to sink into Markova's right eye. Markova let out a gruesome yell, as he yanked out the knife, blood flowed down from his eye. Eli smiled, causing Markova to become angrier.

" Guards." Markova screamed, and with that the guards started attacking. Eli watched as Markova traced away before turning his attention to the guards coming his way.

Eli quickly took out another knife, and began fighting the guards coming his way. Each kill was quick as he killed a guard then traced away to kill another, that way he didn't have to worry about other guards coming for behind him or the side. However, the guards quickly started to adapt to his method, and he was stabbed twice in the back, and once on his side.

He could also see the sorcerer wasn't making too much progress on his own either. Like expected from an Azar he was shooting balls of fire towards the guards as if he were throwing a baseball. However, the guards traced away from each of his attacks coming away unharmed.

It was time to team up with the sorcerer, he decided. He made his way towards him kicking, and punching guards away from his path. Once he was close enough, he yelled over to him, " Give me your hand!"

The sorcerer looked over at Eli, with non-trusting eyes. " Why?" he yelled back all the while still fighting off the guards.

" So I can trace us out of here. " Eli responded, cringing as he felt a knife dig into his shoulder. He swung his arm managing to make contact with the guard who stabbed him, returning the favor by stabbing him on the side of his neck. " Fuck this." Eli mumbled. Tracing to where the sorcerer was, and getting stabbed twice more like he expected, he grabbed onto the Azar's arm before tracing again.

The next moment they were falling from the sky, and landing on the cold snow. Eli grunted with pain, before sitting up.

" Couldn't you have traced onto the ground. " the Azar said to Eli reaching with his hands for his back.

" Well, when you're being attacked you kind of lose your focus at times." Eli said back, standing up. He looked down at the snow to notice red stains caused by the dripping of his blood. Frowning he grabbed the Azar's shirt and pulled him to his feet. " Lead me to where they keep the prisoners." Eli demanded pushing the Azar forward.

" Luckily you traced near the building." he spoke.

A couple of vampires who lived in the town passed them by, but Eli ignored them. They weren't going to attack him, that was left to the guards. Making their way threw the town, and sneaking past some of the guards who were without a doubt searching for them, Eli and the Azar made it to the Corrective Palace.

They both hid behind a building, looking at the guards who surrounded the Corrective Palace. Eli reached into his jacket, and found he'd run out of knives. Brushing his hands through his hair he wondered what now. He couldn't fight the guards without a weapon, well he could but the outcome probably wouldn't go the way he'd want. And he couldn't trace into the building because he could sense there was a barrier surrounding the building, which stopped him from tracing into the building.

" Well, what now? Aren't you going to trace us in? " the Azar questioned him.

Eli looked over at him. " I can't trace in."

Sighing at his bad lucky Eli stepped away from the building he'd been hiding behind, and headed for the Corrective Palace. The guards noticed him right away, and took out their weapons, prepared to fight. Some started running towards Eli's direction, others waited over at he buildings entrance.

Eli waited for the who guards coming his way. He didn't really have a strategy. Mainly he was just going to fight off all the guards by himself. Nothing would stop him for reaching Jolisa and Rin. He bent down a bit, preparing to fight the guards who were a couple feet away.

However, before the guards could reach him, a huge explosion sent him flying back. He land on the ground, confused by what had just occurred. Suddenly he could hear people screaming. He tilted his head up to see the Corrective Palace on fire, and most of the guards on the ground, either dead or unconscious. He turned backwards to see the Azar, forming another huge ball of fire over his head. The heat was so intense Eli had to look away after a couple of seconds, and on the ground the snow where the Azar stood had melted. Eli ducked his head as the Azar sent the ball of fire straight towards the building a second time.

The explosion seemed to be even louder the second time around. Afterwards, Eli looked up at the Azar, who had his hands on his knees, and was breathing in air. Exausted from all the energy he'd used up. Eli quickly stood up, and dizzy from the explosion made his way towards the Azar. Planning to kill the Azar.

" What was that!" Eli yelled at the Azar. Eli looked over his should to see the building on fire, both Rin and Jolisa were in there. He should kill the Azar right now for placing them in danger, but he didn't have time. Turning away from the Azar he started running towards the building, praying he'd find Rin and Jolisa in time.

But it wasn't long before he felt something extremely hot hit his back, which sent him crashing to the ground. It wasn't long before he realized the Azar had attacked him. His entire back was being consumed by fire, and it was quickly spreading all over his body.

He started rolling around on the ground trying to get the fire to die out. With all the confusion of rolling around, and the pain he felt at the moment, he didn't even know how he managed to hear the Azar pass him, and say,

" Sorry about that."

* * *

******Hey everyone sorry for taking forever to update, but I posted two new chapters to make up for it. Hope you like. And, **well you might have been somewhat confused reading this chapter because of the whole Azar thing. You'll learn more about him later, but mainly he plays a role with how Rin got to be imprisoned, and well you'll find out more later.

**Review :D**


	16. Part 2: Chapter 7

Part 2: Chapter 7

Jaxon, along with about hundred of Eli's most trusted men hid just outside of the Marcus territory ready to attack whenever needed. Jaxon had assembled everyone very quickly, it was probably a world record. But just as quickly as he'd assembled this small army, so was just how quickly time was running out for them. The sun was about to set in five hours.

He wondered what action to take. He'd never been in this situation before, having to make decisions was new for him. He'd always been a loner responsible for no one. Now he was responsible for the actions of a hundred men. He didn't know how Eli manage all the responsibilities he had as clan leader.

Jaxon knew the men were starting to become agitated by the sounds of their growls. It wasn't hard to understand why they were becaming agitated, no vampire from the Ulysses clan liked to be around a Marcus vampire. It wasn't that they were swear enemies, it was just that they couldn't be trusted, plus being in unknown territory didn't make anything better.

Jaxon finally decided to make a decision, hopefully it'd be a better one then the decision he'd made with the two women back at the cabin. Eli had never told him what to do about them so he decided to tie them up so they wouldn't escape, and leave two men to guard them. Both weren't to happy about his choice, especially the human female. The one who had called him Buttercups, the memory of it brought a grin to Jaxon's face.

Sighing, Jaxon quietly whispered what action the men and him were about to take. " Okay everyone," he knew everyone could hear him even though he was whispering, " We're going to make our way through the Marcus territory your goal is to find Cathrine. Try to be secretive, don't just make your presence known if you can help it. "

Jaxon paused then continued. " And also look out for Aiden."

At this everyone seemed to turn their heads to look at Jaxon. He expected this. Every Ulysses clan member had known of Aiden's dead by the Fallen, and were as angered as Eli had been when he had first found out.

" I've obtained some new information concerning Aiden, now whether it's true or not will find out. So, my orders are clear look for Aiden and Cathrine. Kill anyone that tries to attack you."

Once Jaxon finished the men started tracing into the Marcus territory. Jaxon followed suit, and traced onto a roof of a building. Crouching down so that he wouldn't be seen. Looking around he smiled once he saw what had to be the main palace where Markova probably lived. That's where Eli must have gone. If his instincts were right, Eli would have gone to face Markova, and demand the release of Rin and his Fallen.

Jaxon hoped his instincts were right, he was about to trace to the main palace when he suddenly heard a loud explosion behind him. He immediately turned to see what it was, and was shocked by the sight of a building a few feet away from where he stood going up in flames. Looking around to see what could have caused the explosion he noticed two men. One of them looked over to the other and said something very quickly then turned around and started running towards the building. All the while, the other man started forming a small ball of fire in his fist, and without warning threw it towards the center of the others man's back, the man fell to the ground rolling around trying to get the flames threatening to consume him to die out, while the other ran inside the building.

Jaxon squinted his eyes trying to see the face of the man who had been set on fire. As his sight became clearer he cursed as he realized it was Eli who was on fire!

This couldn't be good, Jaxon thought. Suddenly all his plans changed and he traced to where Eli was.

He landed right next to Eli on the ground, who had managed to put out the fire, thanks to the snow. Eli's jacket no longer existed, and his shirt had holes here and there. His skin was red, and bleeding. Blisters were quickly forming.

" Hey man, " Jaxon started, " Are you okay."

He waited for Eli to respond, " Just help me up." he said reaching his hand out for Jaxon's.

Jaxon grabbed onto Eli's hand and pulled Eli up. Eli swayed back and forth, before gaining his balance. Jaxon listened as Eli muttered a few curse words, and then said something about an Azar before turning in the direction of the burning building and making his way towards it.

Jaxon shook his head confused, " What happened? And where are you going, you're not going in there right." he said looking over at the building.

Breathing heavily Eli said, " Have to. Jolisa and Rin are in there."

Jaxon looked over at Eli, then at the burning building, " Shit. We better hurry up then."

* * *

I watched Eli's sister as she took in all the information I had just dished out. I told her everything, of course I left out some personal information. But now she knew about everything, she knew why I had come here, she knew that Aiden was alive, she knew about Shani, and she also knew I was the Fallen that Eli had imprisoned in their home, and I was the one he'd left his clan to go hunt down for the past two years.

" Okay," Rin said, " Okay."

I could tell she was overwhelmed from the information, I would be too if I were her. She had taken the part about Aiden being alive the hardest, she started crying a little before wiping away the tears, and taken in deep breaths to calm herself. The next thing she did was threaten to kill me if I was lying to her. That made me smile.

" So Cathrine, your turn. How did you get here?" I asked not because I was curious, but because suddenly I had the feeling Eli had himself a powerful enemy. Markova was definitely planning something against Eli, it was too much a coincidence that he'd imprison both Cathrine and Aiden.

" Call me Rin, and about that, " She said, her voice lowering a level, " Well, short story is Markova ordered a tracker to come and bring me to him. I don't know exactly what Markova wants with me."

She sounded upset as she spoke, not angry like I expected her to be.

" What's a tracker?" I questioned.

" Someone paid to find a person. Or like spy on them."

" Hmm, I've never heard of them." I said. Slipping into my own thoughts.

Suddenly a loud bang startled both of us. Seconds later came a second one. And then loud screams could be heard coming from the prisoners.

" What was that!" Rin questioned running up to the bars of the cell and looking around.

" Nothing good." I said dreading what was about to happen. In the back of my mind all I could think about was where in the hell Aiden was. Twenty to thirty minutes had passed by and he was still not back here!

Rin slowly back away from the bars of the cell, " Shit! " was the last thing I heard her say as she throw herself towards where I sat, covering her face with her arms. I quickly followed suit, then seconds later I felt intense heat surround me, and heard another loud bang. Daring to peek out from my arms I saw a huge ball of fire fly through the bars of our cell, completely melting them, and then strike the wall which created a large hole.

Smoke filled the cell, which had Rin and I both coughing, looking around I could see fire just outside of our cell. Soon it'd spread, and advance into our cell, which meant we had to get out of here as soon as possible.

The smoke started cleared somewhat, or maybe my eyes were just adjusting to the smoke, either way the figure of a tall man started to appear before Rin and I. I removed my arms, which were still protecting my head and face from the heat of the fire to take a closer look. Next to me Rin gasped. I couldn't really make out his features, but by Rin's reaction I could tell she recognized him. Then the man without warning, ran over towards Rin, picked her up and lifted her over his shoulder.

" What are you doing!" Rin screamed. Demanding he put her down.

" What does it look like I'm saving you." he spoke. A ball of fire started to form in his fist suddenly, and once it grow to the size of a basketball he threw it like someone would throw a baseball, and it went flying towards the wall, creating a bigger hole then the one that was there before where both the man and Rin could fit through and escape from.

" I don't need your help!" Rin yelled. " Put me down!"

The man started making his way towards the hole in the wall, planning on escaping with Rin.

" Hey!" I yelled, " Are just going to let me die in here!" I was starting to become very frustrated. I tried to stand up, luckily the pain I'd felt before wasn't as intense anymore, but I had absolutely no energy. Sitting on the ground I decided I'd have to drag myself out of here.

I watched as the man carrying Rin started to go through the hole in the wall, Rin punching his back yelling about what she'd do once she had the collar around her neck off of her. Soon they both disappeared. Leaving me behind in the burning building.

I began to drag myself towards the opening in the wall, and then I realized that I'd have to stand up to go through it because it was too high for my arms to reach. I cursed wondering if I had the energy to stand up and pull myself out. I tried to stand, managing too, but I couldn't only hold myself up for a few minutes before falling down. After my third fall, I was defeated by the pain that I now felt from the falls. I couldn't get up anymore, I had absolutely nothing in me.

Looking around from the floor all I could see was fire making its way closer and closer towards me. I wondered if this was what hell was like. The walls were starting to collapse, fire starting to surround every side of the cell.

I let out a sigh, I couldn't believe I was going to die here. In a cell, helpless, and killed by fire. How pitiful. I'd always saw myself dieing in battle, killing a bunch of vampires. In the back of my mind I prayed William had gotten out of here. Maybe Aiden had given him the same proposal he'd given me and that's why he never returned. Maybe William had agreed to giving him blood as long as Aiden traced him out of this prison. I prayed that's what happened. In a way it hurt to die thinking that William had decided to leave me behind, but couldn't I blame him.

A part of the ceiling fell down, and landed inches away from my face. Then another piece fell. Any second now the whole ceiling would fall on me. My left leg started hurting like hell, and as I looked down at it I realized why. It was on fire. I bit my lips so that I would scream. The pain intensifying by the minute. The fire started to climb up my leg slowly eating away at the skin. Then my other leg caught on fire. Soon my whole body would be on fire.

I bit my bottom lip, wishing the process would hurry up, why did it have to be so slow. Why did it have to hurt so much. The room was packed with smoke, and I couldn't see anything, and worse I couldn't breath. My eyes burned from the smoke, and only when I closed them did the burning lessen. The reality of the situation hit me, and I soon all I was thinking was I had only a few minutes, seconds before I died. Life as I know it would seize to exist for me.

I opened my eyes to look around at the cell, the floor was drenched with my blood. Blood? Suddenly this started to seem familiar.

" I can't breath," I whisper. The pressure building on my lungs is intolerable. My wrists, and ankles sting with pain. Out of know where I think ropes, and look down, but my arms aren't tied. They're broken that's why they hurt. And my ankles aren't tied either, they're in a worser state, they're on fire. Inside I cry out with grief, as I see this.

I gasp for some air only to find smoke. My head is spining, I'm confused. It's suddenly dark, and I find myself wishing I could see the sunlight, but all that's left is a darkness. I'm left paralyzed unable to move my arms and legs, they're dead weight now. All that's left is the peaceful quietness.

And I slowly start to drift into it.

Just as I begin to relax once and for all, feeling no pain, I'm startled by something. I feel something grab me, the pain starts to come back thanks to the sudden touch, and I want to cry out. I hear someone screaming. Feel something cold being poured over my burning feet, which alleviates the pain. I try to open my eyes, but I can't.

Now I hear my name being called, Jolisa, Jolisa, someone repeats over, and over. I can't help but think that this is wrong. That this isn't how the story goes. I can feel the person's hand caress my cheek. This time they whisper instead of screaming my name, and beg me to open my eyes. I try once again to open them. First they flutter, I can see something blurry.

I manage to open my eyes wide, and my vision slowly, but surely starts to clear. I cough a couple times, and breath in sweet air. I wait for my vision to clear, not looking away from the blurry thing over me. Slowly I make out dark hair, and a well structured face, porcelain skin, and the most striking blue eyes I've ever laid sight on.

" Eli." I whispered.

With a sigh of relief he bends down and holds me for a couple seconds before releasing me and saying. " Everything is going to be fine." he promises.

I want to say a bunch of stuff to him, but I'm so weak. I want to tell him about his brother, and sister. About Markova planning something against him. I want to tell him, about my past two years without him. I want to ask him why I felt so lonely without him during those two years. I need to ask him why I think about him non-stop even though I barely know him. But I can't because I'm too weak.

So instead I close my eyes, and fall asleep.


	17. Part 2: Chapter 8

Part 2: Chapter 8

Eli looked down at Jolisa as he caressed her cold skin which beneath all the blood was pale white. He tried to contain his anger at himself. He blamed himself for this, he should have been there for her, he should have protected her. Now he was too late. She'd lost too much blood, even a Fallen like her couldn't survive through the state she was in. She would die if he didn't act quickly. On top of all of that in the back of his mind the fact that Rin was still missing nagged at him. He had also let her down. However, he knew perfectly well that she was with the Azar. He had smelled her scent in the cell along with the Azar's when he'd gone in to rescue Jolisa. So as of now, he decided to place Rin aside, she could take care of herself, he knew that. Right now he needed to take care of Jolisa.

Eli quickly gathered Jolisa in his arms, " What I'm I going to do?" he whispered to himself.

Jaxon sighed, " There's nothing much you can at this point. You could either let her pass away," Eli glared at him, " and that's not an option so I guess you could give her some of your blood. Well, by the looks of her state she'll need a lot of your blood."

Eli shook his head, " If I did that the transformation process would begin, and she most likely wouldn't survive that."

" The Fallen back at the cabin did. She was changed into a vampire. " Jaxon said. Mentioning the Fallen back at the cabin made Jaxon remember Aiden, but he decide right now wasn't the best time to tell Eli about his brother. " You just go and see if she can do anything to help. I'll round up all the men and have them trace back home the sun's about to rise any second now."

Eli had almost forgotten about the Fallen with black wings back at the cabin. Of course she could help, she was a Fallen after all, she'd know what to do. He was about to trace away before remembering that Markova might possibly escape if he didn't act fast, and capture him, and he didn't plan on letting Markova escape. Markova would pay for what he'd done.

" Jaxon make it known that the Ulysess clan is at war with the Marcus clan until Markova is handed over to us or captured. Have the men search for him as soon as possible, and also set up a team of thirty men to seach for my sister."

Jaxon nodded, and wished Eli well before he traced back to the cabin.

A second later Eli landed in the middle of the living room of the cabin; where both Shani, and Olivia were tied up sitting on the floor. Two of Eli's men stood guard, and jumped in surprise to see their leader suddenly appear in the cabin. Shani cried out in horror as she set eyes on Jolisa's bloody figure.

" Untie them." Eli ordered. The guards quickly raced over to untie both Shani and Olivia.

Shani ran over towards Eli, never looking away from Jolisa. " This is my fault."

Tears ran down her face, as she gently caressed Jolisa's cheek. Olivia walked up behind Shani to take a closer glance at Jolisa. Olivia couldn't help, but feeling sorry for Jolisa, even though she really didn't know her all that well.

" She's going to die isn't she." Olivia stated.

Eli glared at Olivia as he'd done with Jaxon when he'd mentioned Jolisa's death. She wasn't going to die. He wouldn't let her die. Holding Jolisa closer to him he looked at the Fallen standing in front of him. He realized he'd never learned her name, so he asked her.

" Shani," she replied, "and you're Eli right?"

He nodded surprised that she knew his name. " I need your help. "

" What can I do?" Shani would do anything to help, anything at all.

" You tell me. Is anything you can do?"

Shani shook her head, " I don't know. I can't do anything-" suddenly she knew all she could help him with was with turning Jolisa into a vampire, " but I could help you turn her."

Eli looked down at Jolisa. If it was up to him he'd change her without a second thought, then she'd finally be his, but he couldn't bring himself to do it until he was sure it was his last option. Either way if he changed Jolisa, she'd end up hating him for turning her into a vampire. All the Fallen would most likely turn their backs on her, she'd lose her family. No, he could do that to her unless it was the last option.

" There has to be something else..." he muttered.

Olivia keeping her thoughts to herself finally decided to speak, " Why not take her home where all the other Fallen are. Maybe their leader Kimberly could heal her."

Both Shani and Eli turned to look at Olivia surprised. " What? Didn't you know they're leader Kimberly had the power to heal."

" I forgot about Kimberly, it's been so long since..." Shani trailed off.

" Where? " Eli asked Olivia desperate.

" What was the name of the city, " Olivia asked herself trying to remember the conversations with William where he'd told her the name of the city the Fallen were located. " Oh, it's Majudua. They live in this huge like apartment or condominium building with 20 or something floors near the shopping center of the city."

Shani quickly placed her hand on Eli's shoulder. " I'm coming with you, I'll help you locate them." She was determined to help Jolisa just has she'd helped her. Of course in the back of her mind all she could think about was Aiden. She desperately wanted to see him, hug him, but she knew that he was safe. Something inside her told her she'd see him soon. Right now Jolisa needed her.

Eli nodded, " Thank you. " he quickly said to Shani as well as to Olivia before once again tracing away.

In an instant they traveled half way across the world, back to the city, where there was no snow. They landed on the roof top of a building that looked out across the city, the sun had already set, and the streets were empty.

Eli turned to Shani, " Can you sense anything."

Shani shook her head. " You stay here I'll fly around and see if I can pick up anything." she went running across the roof, and jump off the edge once she reached it without hesitation. A second later Eli saw her flying off.

Eli felt helpless as he sat down still holding Jolisa in his arms. " You're going to be fine." he whispered to her. He took a moment to look her over, it was the first time he'd seen her in two years. For two years he'd been searching for her across the world. And now that he finally had her in his arms fate threatened to take her away, but he knew she wouldn't go down without a fight. She'd suffered horribly in the hands of Markova, and had been left to bleed to death, but here she was still fighting. He just prayed she'd hold on until he could take her to the other Fallen.

Thinking about the Fallen brought the realization that he'd finally know where they lived. He could attack them as soon as Jolisa was healed. He could finally have his revenge against them. But just as quickly as the thought entered his mind he pushed it aside. He'd never lay a hand on a Fallen now unless one attacked him first, but he couldn't stand the thought of hurting someone Jolisa loved and causing her pain in the process. He decide right then to forget the past for Jolisa. Eli couldn't bring himself to forgive the Fallen for killing his brother, but now he had Jolisa in his life, and he was willing to forget about revenge for her.

He held Jolisa closer to him cradling her in his arms. He looked around in the sky praying Shani would hurry up.

* * *

Shani flew across the sky trying to sense the tranquility all Fallen gave off. Luck seemed to be on her side because five minutes later she sensed it below her. Sadly below her was just a night club. Not an apartment building like Olivia had described. Either way she trusted her instincts, and fell down to the ground. She landed a few feet away from the club. Looking around she still sensed the tranquility, and looked around.

She heard a noise and quickly turned aroundfor a second she wished she had brought a weapon with her. She stood still, silently listening, as finally someone stepped out from the shadows.

Elly stood there looking at Shani, her knife in hand, and a frown on her face. Behind Elly two glowing eyes stared at Shani. Elly knew who Shani was, being that she used to be a Fallen, but she'd never personally talked to her much or taken the time to get to know her, but every Fallen knew who Shani was. Elly put her knife away knowing Shani wouldn't pick a fight with her, not with Liam in his wolf form behind her ready to defend her.

" What are you doing around here?" Elly asked trying to sound indifferent, and not angry, but right now she couldn't help it. She'd been searching for Jolisa, with help from Liam, for days now. The other Fallen insisted that she had gone on vacation with William, but Elly wasn't stupid, she knew Jolisa was up to something.

" You need to come with me right now." Shani simply answered.

Elly heard how distressed Shani was and immediately became worried. " What's wrong, what happened." her stomach twisted as she suddenly thought of Jolisa.

The next words from Shani's mouth were, " Jolisa's hurt, badly."

Elly heaved in air. " Where."

Shani flapped her wings, and was off the ground. " Follow me."

Elly turned to Liam, " Meet me back at my place." he nodded before running off.

Elly launched off the ground, and raced behind Shani. Her heart was beating faster than ever. She knew Jolisa had gotten herself in trouble, and what hurt her most was that she hadn't trusted her enough to tell her what she was up to.

It wasn't long before they reached the building where Eli and Jolisa were, as Shani and Elly landed, Eli stood up. All that Elly saw was Eli drenched in Jolisa's blood, and Jolisa unconscious in his arms. Horrified she ran up to him accusing him of hurting Jolisa.

" You bastard, " she screamed her hand gripping her knife. " What have you done!" Elly couldn't process anything, but the fact that Jolisa was unconscious and bleeding from head to toe.

Eli tried to stay calm as he listened to the Fallen accuse him of hurting Jolisa. Shani ran up behind Elly keeping her distance. " He didn't do anything. Calm down we don't have time for this."

Elly tried to slow her breathing, " You're right. I'll ask questions later, but whoever's responsible will pay." she put her knife away, and held out her arms, " Give her to me." she demanded.

Eli bared his teeth in anger, " Your not taking her away from me."

Shani sighed shaking with worry for Jolisa, " Elly please just lead us to where you and the rest of the Fallen live, we need to get Jolisa to Kimberly as fast as possible, every second counts. "

Elly listened to reason nodding. " Yeah, but he can't come he's a vampire. He can't come."

Eli wanted to punch the Fallen right about now. She was wasting time, and Jolisa needed every second. Because of that he quickly moved towards the Fallen and place Jolisa in her arms. _He _was wasting time by arguing with the Fallen. The pain he felt as he handed over Jolisa was worse than when he'd been set on fire by the Azar or stabbed by Markova's men.

" Shani, " he said, " Look after her."

Shani nodded. " I will."

Eli watched them take off with Jolisa. He stood there for a moment, hating not being able to be with her. He'd just lost Jolisa once more, but he knew he'd done the right thing for Jolisa. She'd be healed by one of her kind, and she would live to see another sunrise. The thought made the situation bearable, and maybe it was better for Jolisa if he weren't there to cause any her stress.

He tried to trace back home knowing Jolisa was in good hands but couldn't. He'd never been good at following other peoples orders, he was only good at giving them. Plus that was his bride they flew away with, he belonged at her side. No one would keep he from her any longer. And as soon as she recovered he'd take her back with him. All he knew was that he need Jolisa back in his arms. His mind made up he started tracing from roof top to roof top following the trail of Jolisa's scent along with Shani's and Elly's.

* * *

Elly rushed Jolisa into their bedroom, Shani following quickly following behind. Elly had order one of the girls just about to leave on patrol to get Kimberly. Liam was already in their bedroom, thanks to the extra key Elly had given him. In his human form he was tall and muslcular. His frame wide, and his appearance menacing. He gently helped Elly place Jolisa on her bed, and went to go get buckets of water and rags to wash off the blood to see what they were dealing with.

Elly turned to Shani her eyes watery. " What happened?"

Shani felt her stomach twist in pain at the question. She felt so guilty it was eating her up. She couldn't even stand to repeat the events which had lead to Jolisa's torture, and had left her on death's door. Instead she shook her head and whispered, " It's a long story I'll explain later, right now lets clean her up a bit."

Elly nodded. " Yeah, okay."

For the first time in ages she was shaking with fear. She was slowly breaking down in a situation where there was no time to crumble apart. She needed to be strong for Jolisa, but she couldn't stand to look at in her current state. Her best friend, which had become more like a sister, need her help, and she couldn't do anything for her.

Blood covered her entire body. Her hair was drenched in blood. Her wings limp, and worse the skin on her legs had blisters, and some of the skin was barely hanging onto bone. Elly could almost smell the toasted burning odor her burned skin gave off. And she noticed that each one of her nails had been ripped off, and dirt had managed to dig its way into the skin.

Elly covered her mouth with her hands, holding in the screams of agony she wished to release. She felt strong arms envelope her, and turned to hug Liam. He patted her back, keeping quiet knowing nothing he said could make Elly feel any better. Elly finally pulled away, whiping away some of her tears. She noticed the buckets of water near her feet, and the rags in Liam's hands. She reached from them and thanked him.

" You better go, Kimberly will be here soon, and I don't want to explain what you're doing here." She bent down to wet the rags with water, and made her way towards Jolisa starting to clean some of the blood from her face.

Liam nodded, " I'll be a couple blocks away outside if you need me."

Elly nodded. As Liam left Shani walked over and grabbed one of the rags to help Elly with the cleaning process. She placed her thumb on the pulse of Jolisa's wrist before starting, and frowned, " Her pulse is dropping."

" That's what I would expect from anyone in her condition."

Elly and Shani quickly turned to see Kimberly there, along with a bunch of other Fallen. Kimberly glared at Shani, " What are you doing here?"

Shani took a deep breath before saying, " I brought Jolisa here."

Kimberly slowly walked up to Shani. " Explain now." she demanded.

Shani thought of the shortest explanation, " The Marcus clan captured her."

Kimberly walked past Shani once she got her explanation, and made her way to Jolisa, Elly stood up and moved out of her way. " You can heal her right." She said fidgeting with the bloody rag in her hand.

Kimberly grimly looked at Jolisa. Without responding to Elly's statement she placed her right hand above Jolisa's heart, and her left hand above Jolisa's stomach. Closing her eyes Kimberly concentrated, and soon warm light lit over Jolisa. Elly, and Shani both held their breaths waiting. Hoping. Everyone was silent, some of the girls had tears streaming down their faces, and others remained calm.

After thirty minutes Kimberly opened her eyes, and dropped her hands away. Elly ran up to her frantic by now, " Is she going to be okay?"

Kimberly looked down at Elly, and placed her hands on her shoulders, " I sealed her cuts. I healed some of her broken bones, but she's lost too much blood, which I cannot replace. She's lost too much energy, it's too late Elly."

Elly stared up at Kimberly for a second as if she hadn't understood what she had just said. Slowly it processed in her mind, and she backed away from Kimberly. She dropped the rag in her hands. " What. I don't understand. Just give her some of my blood."

Kimberly reached out for Elly again, but she pushed her aside, and walked past her to get closer to Jolisa. She kneeled down next to the bed, and Jolisa.

Kimberly turned hating the sight of one of her Fallen other girls started to make their way out of the room hating the sight as well, until finally just Kimberly remained.

" I'm sorry," Kimberly whispered. " There's nothing I can do."

" So what now!" Elly yelled angrily. " We wait here until she dies. You were suppose to heal her."

Kimberly dropped her eyes to the floor, " I'll leave you alone with her." she quietly made her way out of the room, but not before quickly mentioning to Shani to leave as soon as possible.

Elly dropped her head on the bed, and began to cry loudly once Kimberly had left. Shani walked up behind her, and placed her hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but Elly pushed it away. " Go away!"

Shani heaved in a deep breath. " Do you truly love her so much?"

Elly felt like punching Shani's face just about now for asking her such a question, but she didn't want to leave Jolisa's side for a second. She was set on being with her during her last minutes of life.

" Elly, I'm not going to stand here and wait for her to die. " Shani said quietly, " I'm taking Jolisa with me. If you love her you'll let me leave with her."

Elly jumped up, blocking Shani from Jolisa. " I know what you're planning, and I'm not going to let you do it. You're not taking her."

" No, but I am."

They both jumped startled by the voice. Just outside the open doors off the balcony, Eli stood surrounded by the darkness. " Your healer didn't do anything. She turned her back on Jolisa without so much as a glance back."

Elly was still shocked by Eli's sudden appearance, " You followed us." she should have known.

He walked into the room where Shani and Elly both stood not stopping until he was inches away from Elly, " I'm glad I did. Now move."

Elly didn't move an inch. " No, you're not taking her."

Eli crunched his hands into fists ready to hurt the Fallen if he had to. Shani quickly felt the tension and intervened, " Elly please, we might be able to save Jolisa."

Elly understood what Shani was referring to and was disgusted. They both planned to turn Jolisa, convert her into a vampire, but she wasn't going to let them. With one scream dozens of Fallen would come, and kill both of them.

" Please Elly," Shani begged once more, " We did everything we could, this is the last option. Eli didn't want it to come down to this, but there's nothing left to do."

Elly stared into the cold eyes of Eli. The only reason he hadn't attacked her yet, was because he knew that if he started a fight with her right now he'd have to deal with the other Fallen, and he'd have no time to escape with Jolisa.

" No." Elly whispered once more.

Elly could clearly see that Eli was enraged by now, but still he didn't attack her, he stood there until he opened his mouth to speak.

" I love her." he said, " Do you understand that, I love her."

Elly cringed hearing this from him. She hated that he spoke it with so much honesty, for a moment she felt like a horrible friend, because she had known to some point that something had happened between Jolisa and Eli. At night as Jolisa sleep, and Elly laid awake she'd hear Jolisa utter Eli's name. Over and over, and a first she'd thought that Jolisa was having nightmares, but by the peaceful look on Jolisa's face she knew it was no nightmare. She never mentioned anything to Jolisa ever. Instead she avoided having to discuss with Jolisa the possibility that she might unknowingly be in love with a vampire, because of how horrible the concept was to her. Elly and never really thought about Jolisa's feelings, she'd only thought about herself.

Elly hung her head down with shame. It was time to stop being so self-centered about what she wanted, and think about Jolisa. She finally stepped aside. She loved Jolisa to the point where she'd do anything, even give her up. Which is what she was doing, because as soon as Jolisa was turned into a vampire she'd no longer have a home with the Fallen. She'd be banished, but at least she'd be alive. She'd be alive

That thought made everything worth it. " Okay. Take her."

Eli rushed over, and picked up Jolisa in his arms. He looked over at Shani knowing he'd need her help because she had gone through the conversion, and Jolisa would need Shani to guide her. Shani walked over, and placed her hand on Eli's shoulder, ready to trace, knowing Eli was asking for her help.

" Shani, " Elly quickly said, " You'll tell me if she makes it , won't you."

" Of course, I'll send word."

Elly nodded, " Tell her not to come here too, tell her it's best we-" Elly paused for a moment, " just tell I don't want to see her."

Shani nodded sadly understanding that Elly was trying to keep Jolisa from suffering the rejection of the rest of the Fallen once they knew she'd been changed like herself, " I'll tell her."

Elly watched them as they finally traced away, and as soon as they were gone crumpled to the floor in tears.

* * *

Eli traced into his bedroom, and laid Jolisa down on his bed, a bed he hadn't slept in for two years. He moved quickly grabbing his knife from his coat pocket, and was about to cut his wrist to start the conversion process when Shani stopped him.

" No she won't swallow. Plus we don't have the time for your blood to processes its way throughout her system."

Unable to control his anger at the situation, Eli throw his knife into the far wall. " Okay, so what do we do?" he asked frustrated.

Shani bit her lip thinking. Then finally it hit her, " Syringes."

Eli looked at her confused before catching onto her idea. In a flash Eli disappeared, and ten seconds later he was back with all sorts of syringes.

" Near by hospital." Eli said as he saw Shani's questioning eyes.

He dropped the syringes on the bed, but held on to one that had a long needle. Without a second thought he jammed it into his vein, and filled it with his blood.

Shani started doing the same with another smaller syringe, then once it was filled injected it into Jolisa's vein near her wrist. Once all the blood was gone she repeated the process, injected the syringe in different spots.

Eli looked at the syringe he held, still full of his blood right above Jolisa's heart. He looked down at her, wishing none of this had had to happen. Soon the venom in their blood would begin to transform her, and she'd go through the worst pain imaginable.

Holding the syringe over her heart he finally stabbed her with it, and pumped his blood into her heart. There he'd done it. Now there was no turning back.

* * *

**Well there's that chapter. I quickly want to mention that the idea to pump the blood into Jolisa heart did come from Breaking Dawn. Everything else was me, but yeah I just wanted to make that clear. Anyway thank you all so much for your comments I'll update as soon as possible, and just so you know next chapter will deal more with what happen with Aiden and William, and possibly Aiden and Shani will reunite. You'll have to read and see. I'll also put in some clues as to what's happening with Rin. And of course more of Jolisa and Eli's developing relationship [:**

**Review (3**


	18. Part 3: Chapter 1

**Sorry I took so long to update. I was off on vacation, but now I'm back. I had the hardest time writing this chapter once I got back, so I'm really happy that I finally finished this chapter, but it's not my best :/ Tell me what you think.**

Part 3: Chapter 1

Darkness. That's all that surrounds me. Every which way I turn and look, it's there pure darkness. I instantly know I'm dead. Unfortunately, I remember all the events which lead to this conclusion, the beating handed to me by Markova and his followers, the fire which burned half of my body, and being saved by Eli. Only to end up dieing. However, I don't regret anything that happened, well except for not being able to get William out of that hellhole, as was my responsibility. At the thought of having failed my friend my heart starts to ache, but I shouldn't feel anything since I'm dead and all, so why do I still feel? Shaking the thought away another regret comes to mind, which is not being able to warn Eli about Markova.

I feel silly worrying about Eli. I shouldn't care. How many times have I told myself that. You shouldn't care he's a vampire, your enemy. Well, now it doesn't matter much because I'm dead. There's nothing I can do about it. Suddenly I find myself thinking, what if I were alive? Would I do things differently? Would I let my guard down, and once and for all stop running from Eli? Not that I ran from him when I was alive, I just avoided him. And the feelings I had for him. Sighing, I decide stop thinking about Eli, and instead try to figure out where I am.

Looking around all I see is darkness and it isn't what I had in mind for an afterlife. Effortlessly, as if floating, I walk down a stretch of endless darkness. I have no clue where I'm going, since I can't see anything, but I still continue to walk blindly. I try to keep the thought of having to spend eternity here, in this 'void', to a distance. For a moment I wonder what I did to end up here? Being a Fallen shouldn't I have been sent to heaven or something. Maybe I was denied access for something I did wrong. Like having feelings for a certain vampire.

My heart suddenly starts to hurt once more, this time not a small insignificant ache, but an all out burning sensation. I fall to my knees, and then fall onto my back. Hovering in the darkness which has no end or start to it. Slowly the pain subsides, and for a moment I'm left painless, and thinking that all has past, only to have the pain start up again. I crumble up into a ball, and try to not scream.

The pain is to much to bare, and I'm suddenly frightened. This pain is nothing compared to the pain I felt while I was being tortured by Markova, or burned by the fire. It's worse, and the fear of not understand what's happening just adds to it. My whole body is shaking, sweat pours down my forehead, and my heart is beating faster than I've ever felt it before. Like it's fighting against something. In my mind all I can think about is how it has to end at some point. Everything has its ending point. Right.

That's when I first see it. The faint glowing light. My eyes strain to keep open, as the light approaches me. With each inch it gains toward where I lay, the pain starts to dwindle, and I start to calm down and regain my composure. Without knowing it, suddenly the light is inches away from me, the pain is still there but manageable.

With care the shining light, turns and spins in front of my eyes, stretching and forming into a being. I wasn't surprised to see an angel standing in front of me a second later. What did surprise me was the fact that it was a male angel. Accustomed only to seeing female Fallen, I assumed that all angels were female, but I guess I was wrong.

The male angel is the most handsome creature I've ever laid eyes on. He looks peaceful, and wearing a white robe that hides most of his body he looks painfully pure. His strong facial features, and stunning gray eyes have me in a daze. His wavy blond hair reminds me of sunshine, and warm summer days. He's perfection at its best, and yet I can't help thinking that I preferred blue eyes instead of gray. That I prefer someone dangerous and dark instead of pure and peaceful.

" Who are you?" I ask in a soft voice once I'm over my initial shock.

" I've been sent to save you from a horrible future that has been set in motion. I'm here to bring you back to us." He responds instead of answering my simple non confusing question. He's now reaching his hand out toward me expecting me to grab hold.

" Us?" I ask wondering who _us_ is. Suddenly I feel stupid for asking, hello I'm a Fallen angel. I must have been an angel before I had been chosen to become a Fallen. Looking up at the angel I wondered if we knew each other when I was angel. If we did I don't remember him, or anything else from the time I had been an angel. Just like I can't remember anything from when I was a human. Would I forget my time as a Fallen as well? Seems like I've lived many lifetimes, only to forget what I lived. This thought would have made me sad, but then I remember the angel saying something about horrible future. What is all this talk about horrible future? Aren't I already dead, nothing bad can happen to me now. Dieing is the worst thing that can happen to someone, because after that it's over.

I'm yanked from my thoughts as I hear the angel say, " Come it's time. I've been sent to bring you to heaven."

He still has his hand there waiting for mine to wrap around it. I slowly begin to reach for his hand, relieved to know that I am going to heaven, and I'm not going to be stuck here in the darkness. Just as I'm about to grab hold of his hand I hear something. It's faint, and distant, but there it is, my name being called out.

Jolisa... Jolisa.

Over and over I hear it. As I focus on the faint words they seemed to become louder. No not louder, closer. Now it's a faint whisper, as if someone were behind me whispering my name into my ear. But no one's behind me, because as I turn all I see is darkness.

I turn to look at the angel, " Did you hear that?" I ask him.

He ignores my question, and repeats himself, " Come it's time."

His hand seems to be frozen in place not moving an inch. I turn to look behind me, and again I'm greeted only by darkness. I stare hard knowing that someone is out there calling my name, but who? Are they in trouble? Just then I hear my name being called out once more, but this time with such want and desperation.

Without a second thought I suddenly know it's Eli. Eli is the one calling for me. It has to be him. What if he's in trouble, I immediately stand up, forgetting the angel and begin making my way to Eli's voice. Taking a glance behind I see the angel, his hand is still reaching for me, but slowly he drops it. I can see in his eyes that he feels sorry for me, as if I'm making a huge mistake, as if I've just signed my soul away to evil, but nothing stops me from moving forward. And neither does the pain which is now returning with each step I take away from the angel.

None of that mattered however, I only think of getting to Eli. Not knowing where the strength is coming from I began to run. My heart seems to slow down instead of speed up which catches my attention, but I keep running, ignoring all the pain. I've manage to run non-stop for ten minutes in my frantic search for Eli, but I still can't find him anywhere as I scream out for him.

I'm so focused on finding Eli that I don't realize the moment my legs give up underneath me. I just fall, but I don't hit the floor, I'm just floating. My body starts to shut down. My arms hang lifeless, I don't feel my legs, my eyelids slam shut. This all happens in an instant. I have no clue what's happening. No time to react. All I can hear is this loud pounding noise. It's constant, and in rhythm. For a moment I think it's a drum, until I figure out it's my heartbeat. I focus on it, and ignore the pain I'm feeling. I try to smile, because with all the torture I've been through I should be accustomed to pain, but I can't smile because my face muscles aren't functioning.

All the while, my heart is slowing down to the point where three seconds go by without a beat. And the pain just seems to be increasing. By this time I could be emerged in fire for hours alive, and that wouldn't compare to the pain I'm feeling. I'd be screaming right now, except I can't open my mouth, and voice doesn't work no matter how hard I try.

I don't know when I lost track of my heart beats, but suddenly I don't hear anymore beats. Just silence. I'm not breathing either, and I can feel something inside of me changing. I'm yelling for someone to make it stop in my head, but it goes on and on.

* * *

Shani took one last look at Jolisa laying on the bed, and Eli kneeled next to her, before stepping out of the room exhausted. Now came the hardest part, which was to wait and see if Jolisa would make it through the transformation. It could takes days or weeks before she woke up, or maybe hours, it all depended on the person. She personally had taken three days. Three days of pure agony. What was Jolisa feeling right now?

Looking down the hallway which lead to a stairway, Shani felt extremely uncomfortable being in a strange house. She simply wanted to get back to the cabin, and start searching for Aidan. In all the confusion she'd set aside Aidan to help Jolisa, but now that there was nothing more she could do for Jolisa her mind returned to Aidan.

She felt her eyes water up at the thought of him. " Oh, gosh." she whispered meeting the falling tears with her fingers. As of now she mentally promised to herself not to cry anymore, because cry just wasn't good for her reputation. She didn't want to be known as the fragile vampire/fallen who tears up every second. Moving away from the wall she'd been leaning on, and decides to look for a bathroom where she can freshen up. She's almost magnetically drawn to the room across Eli's, and with the turn of the knob, which surprisingly was open, slips into the room.

The room is very large with hardly any furniture. There's a bed in the middle, a nightstand to the side, and that's it. The room would have been totally empty if it weren't for all the books scattered around the room. There were books on the floor staked on top of each other. Others were sitting by there lonesome here and there.

Shani walked around and picked one up, she flipped through the book then placed it down. She loved the scent of the room, she wasn't sure if the scent came from all the books or what, but she loved it. She walked up to a door thinking it lead to a bathroom, but opening it discovered it was a walk in closet filled with men's clothing. In an instant Aidan's scent hit her. She gasped, and rushed to hold a shirt next to her nose. The scent was without a doubt Aidan's.

She suddenly knew that this had to be his room. Holding Aidan's shirt next to her tightly for what had to be minutes, she almost tricks herself into believing Aidan's there with her, but opening her eyes she only sees the shirt. Simply Holding the shirt she's reminded of all the moments shared with Aidan. Taking the shirt off the hanger, she makes her way out of the closet, and to the bed. Climbing in she settles the shirt down against her while she mumbles, " Where are you?". A question she asked herself a lot during the first weeks of his disappearance.

She slowly starts to drift away into Aidan's scent coming from the shirt and now the bed she's laying on, and soon she starts to recall the last words Aidan had spoken to her.

She was in bed just a couple days after being transformed. Still a little confused and scared, his arms around her comforting her. He insisted that she feed from him, but she couldn't do it. She was still repulsed by the thought. So trying to make things easier on her he'd decided to go on the hunt for a small animal she could feed off of. It was either that or feed from Aidan, and even though she didn't want him to leave her she couldn't feed off Aidan yet, and he wouldn't force her. So she watched as he left, the last words he'd spoke to her were, " I'll come back to you, love."

But he never had. And it was all her fault. Shani covered her face with Aidan's shirt trying not to cry. While in her mind she's have a tantrum, repeating the words, ' Come back,' over and over.

* * *

Aidan slowly woke up to find himself in a forest. He felt extremely tired, and confused. Looking around he happened to noticed an unconscious woman laying on the floor to his right side, and turning to his left there laid an unconscious man. He rubbed his temple trying not to panic. His mind was running slow after years of being imprisoned, and he had yet to regain his right state of mind. He focused on calming down as his memories started to return to him in pieces.

First he saw the Fallen, the one who had helped him escape from his cell. She had somehow been captured and locked up, and he was trapped in the dungeon unable to trace, so he'd gone to make a deal with her, but she'd refuse because of a friend. Looking back down at the unconscious man he now remember that he was the Fallen's friend. He'd gone looking for the man, and had found him shortly after he'd finished talking to the Fallen. Except the man hadn't been alone he'd been imprisoned with a woman. He looked to his right, that explained the woman. They'd both offered to give him blood, and in exchange he had to trace them out of their cells.

The man who he now remembered was named William refused to give his blood unless he also traced the Fallen out with them. Three people to trace with would take a lot of energy, which meant a lot of blood. In a rush he'd agreed, and feed off the man first, he was pretty weak at the time so he ended up passing out afterwards. The woman's blood was much stronger. She managed to stay awake. Tracing in to their cell, and then tracing out with the two of them he started to make his way back to the Fallen as he had promised, but then there was an explosion that sent the woman flying backwards, and him stumbling down with the unconscious William in his arms.

After that there were a couple more explosions, and all he could hear were screams, and suddenly fire surrounded him. The woman was unconscious at this point, knocked out by the explosion. In all the confusion he grabbed the woman by the hand, and with William still in his arms he'd gathered up all his energy and traced to the one place he knew he would be safe. His home. So as he traced he just imagined his home, and then everything went black.

Aidan quickly pulled out of his memories afraid of becoming trapped in them. Many times he'd gotten trapped in his memories of Shani while imprisoned. He'd go into a coma like state, and it'd take weeks for him to come out of them, but he didn't mind because at least he was with Shani in some way or form. Now he was afraid he couldn't control himself, and would fall into his memories if he wasn't careful.

Shaking away the thoughts Aidan finally forced himself to his feet, still weak from all the energy he'd used up. It was weird to walk around, and feel the wind blow against you. He took in a deep breath even though being a vampire he didn't need air. He looked up at the sky, and let out a loud scream. He was free. Finally free.

Thanks to that Fallen, which was now most likely dead. He frowned. He'd never had the chance to ask her why she'd done what she'd done. He also had her friend William to thank and the woman who's name he couldn't remember.

Turning around to look at the two of them unconscious he knew he owed them, that he should get them inside, and on a bed where they could rest comfortably until they woke up. Even though there was only one thing he wanted to do this instant, and that was to search for his Shani. She was the only reason he hadn't lost his mind while being locked up. He knew she was alive, he could feel it, now all he had to do was find her. He feared the thought of her thinking that he'd deserted her. He only hoped she hadn't spent two years hating him for never returning to her.

Suddenly he felt this pain in the center of his chest he'd often felt while he'd been imprisoned. Except the pain was stronger, and it almost made him fall on his knees. He stumbled backwards, and the pain seemed to ease. Forgetting Willliam and the woman he turned around and made his way to his home which was just outside of the forest. All he could think of was easing the pain in his chest, and each step towards his home did just that. Plus the urge to just go to his room, and lay down on his bed was overwhelming.

He didn't know if he had the strength to simply trace to his room, but he tried anyway. Then opening his eyes there he was his room, and better yet there was Shani. Waiting for him.


	19. Part 3: Chapter 2

**Hi, it's been like what two months since I updated! I'm apologise for that, if anyone still remembers this story and still does read. Anyways, I have a good excuse which is college classes are crazy hard, and all my time as been focus on that. but I'm determined on finishing this story even if it takes me forever! But I don't think it will cause I've got a lot of the plot planned out, yay! so now all I have to do is write it down, er type. Review? :)**

Part 3: Chapter 2

I open my eyes to find myself in a dark room. Elegantly furnished, and empty of anyone except myself. I sit up, and wonder what in the world is going on. I'm hungry. So hungry. I can't think of anything but that hunger. I claw the bed sheets away from me wanting to be free of them, and tumble out of bed landing on the floor. I wipe away my hair from my face, and realize two things, one I'm naked, and two this is not my room. I can't remember how I got here, or why I'm here, but I do remember who I am. A Fallen who right now should be patrolling the streets for vampires.

I connect my current nudity and the bed behind me, which I was previously sleeping in, and come up with a few theories as to why I find myself in this situation. Number one, I got drunk and spent the night with a stranger. Number two, I was kidnapped, hit over the head multiple times until I lost all memory, and will now be brainwashed into believing I'm part of some weird cult. Number three, I was in a terrible accident, but was saved by a strong and handsome man who brought me to his castle to be pampered. Unfortunately, I still have enough sense to know that all three theories are most likely only to occur in fiction books.

I finally decide to find someone who can tell me what's going on, even if it takes a little bit of encouragement on my part. I slowly stand up, and walk over to what I assume is a closet. As I make my way over I feel perfectly balance on my feet, my body feels ready to pounce on the next breathing object. I can hear this repetitive ticking, which I soon realize is coming from a clock in the room. The tiny current of breeze coming into the room from the open window brush against my body, which makes me shiver. It seems my senses have been heightened, which is odd. I don't take the time to analyze how or why this has happened I just want to focus on getting out of this place as soon as possible.

I reach the closet, open it, and find inside mens clothing. The scent coming from the clothes hits my noise as I take in a deep breath, I feel a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach, but ignore it and breath in the delicious scent again, this time by placing the sleeve of a shirt against my noise. I instantly feel hungry. It's an odd feeling, overpowering, and scary. I let the sleeve fall out of my hand, and refocus.

Wherever I am I need out. I feel strange here. I rip out a shirt from it's hanger, and put it on. It envelopes me, and reaches to my knees. Pleased with my now clothed appearance I shut the closet door behind me and walk over to another door, hoping this one will lead me out of this room. I twist the knob and walk in, only to find myself in a polished bathroom. Startled by my reflection in the mirror I hit the wall behind me as I back away from the image of me in the mirror. The bathroom lights are turned off, but I still can see myself in the mirror. Actually, I see myself perfectly. I can hear perfectly. I'm ultra sensitive to touch, and my sense of smell has improved.

I'm dumbfounded. Unable to think of any explanation. " Weird," I whisper.

I walk up next to the mirror and take a closer look at myself. I'm pale, pale like a dead person. My eyes look sharper, like a cats. I just look eerie, and at the same time breathtakingly beautiful. I shake my head and immediately walk out of the bathroom. I have to be hangover. Whatever happened last night must have been insane.

I pause for a second in the middle of the room, I look over to a third door, which has to be the door leading out of this room, then I look over at the bed. Next to the bed there's a chair with a leather jacket hanging over the arm rest. I walk over, thinking perhaps the jacket has a wallet in one of it's pockets or something which can give more information as to where I am. As I reach for the jacket the same scent from the shirt hits me, and that odd sensation of hunger returns. I instantly drop the jacket, as if it had shocked me. I'm confused, and scared, which results in making me mad as well partly because I hate feeling weak. I bend down and pick up the jacket, refusing to let my fear win. I ignore my body's reaction to the scent coming from the jacket and go on with my search. I dig through the two outside pockets and find nothing. Then I look inside and see a small pocket, and what looks like a folded paper inside it. I reach for it and pull it out with care. As I unfold it I expect to find a note, and am shocked to see it's a drawing of a girl.

I immediately recognize the wavy sun kissed brown hair, the high cheek bones, the big honey brown eyes and full lips, it's none other than me. I have a shy look about me. Uncertain, and yet determined. I'm not fully smiling, but I can see the small signs of a smile trying to be held back. I'm pulling my short hair behind my ears, and looking downward. I can just barely make out the dress I'm wearing. I looked up from the photo, I haven't worn a dress since...

I drop the drawing on the bed as his name comes to mind... Eli.

I turn around and go straight for the window across from the bed. I feel like a coward, but I don't stop myself as I try to sneak out, essentially runaway from Eli. I just can't bring myself to face him. I don't want to see him, and I don't want to know why I'm here, or how I got here. I try to open up the window, but it won't budge! Out of nowhere I hear something, like a doorknob being twisted.

I quickly turn around, and see no one. I walk around the room anyways to make sure. There's no one to be found, but my pulse is racing anyways because something inside tells me I'm not alone.

" I placed a spell on it. It won't open unless I open it myself."

The hushed words coming from behind me cause me to jump in surprise, but I instantly, out of habit go into attack mode. I swing around and kick out my right leg, but no one's there. I look around frantically, until my eyes settle upon him, sitting in the middle of the bed legs crossed. Eli.

This is the first time I've seen him in two years, and he looks the same, obviously being a vampire has its upsides. He still as the same haunting electric blue eyes, and his mess bed hair defies gravity. He's also not wearing a shirt for some reason giving me a view of his muscular chest. Even in the darkness I can make out the tattoo he has across his chest... Jolisa, scribed in beautiful cursive. That was definitely new. I take a small step backwards, thinking maybe I can make it to the door before he does.

" I placed a spell on the door too, only I can open it. So it seems I have you all to myself. Selfish of me yes, but I don't like sharing what's mine." he says it with a mischievous tone, followed by a cocky grin.

I hear every word he's just said, but I go for the door anyways, and just like the window it refuses to open. I turn around, leaning against the door as far away from Eli as possible. I can't understand it, but I suddenly feel a horrible burning inside me. I try my best to hide any outward signs.

" You know I could kick the door down if I have to." I say trying to distract myself from the fire burning inside me.

The threat doesn't seem to worry Eli, but there is worried expression on his face. " Come here." he says.

In my mind I'm like, as if, but to my horror I find myself moving towards him. I gasp shocked, " What are you doing! Why can't I, " I try again to stop, but it's useless. " What did you do to me!"

He doesn't answer my questions, instead he traces in front of me. His scent wraps around me, and I seem to forget why I want to leave so badly. Now instead of trying to stop myself from advancing towards him, I walk up to him out of my own free will.

" Jolisa, I want you to be calm about all this."

I have no idea what he's talking about.

" I have to tell you something, because apparently you haven't figured it out yet."

" What."

I look him square in the eyes, which is a big mistake because he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I shake my head and look down away from his hypnotizing eyes to his lips, another mistake. I look further down to his neck the biggest mistake of all. I immediately fall into him, it just happens and I can't pull away, my lips land on his neck as I breath in his scent. I feel his arms wrap around me as he whispers my name.

In my head the words bite him repeat over and over, but there meaning doesn't fully register. So I do. I bite him not fully comprehending the consequences of my action. The bite is tender at first, but once I have the taste of him in my mouth I bite deeper and harder. There's an aching in my gums, but I ignore it. I've gone over the edge and it's to late. Eli holds me tighter urging me on. He lifts me up, I wrap my legs around him, and my bare skin touches his. I bit harder until a warm liquid rushed into my mouth. I sighed, as the burning inside me slowly starts to extinguish. I feel myself becoming stronger. It's addicting, and wonderful. I want more, and more. That is until my clouded mind starts to clear up. At once I realize what I've done, the horrible thing I've done. I pushed Eli away, it takes all my will power to do so when part of me is screaming to keep drinking from him, and my body is screaming for his. Eli's mind must have been as clouded as mine because he's caught off guard by my sudden retreat. He stumbled backwards, breathing heavily. His eyes dark with arousal. We both take a minute to gather ourselves. Both looking into each others eyes. Taking in what just happened.

Eli's eyes soon drift from mine to my lips, I feel his gaze aware of the fact that he's not just staring at my lips, but the crimson blood there, his blood. I slowly reached up to touched the blood on my lips, then looked down at my bloody fingers. I cringe at the sight, and gasp as I realize I want to lick the blood off my fingers. The urge to lick the blood from my fingers is overwhelming, but I resist. I suddenly feel faint, but I force myself to walk over to the door, and once again try to open the locked door. I pull and pull, and when that doesn't work I start hitting the door, yelling, " Let me out of here!"

I sense Eli behind me and stiffen. He gently places his hand on my shoulder, and turns me around. I'm too scared of the possibility that my earlier actions will repeat if I glance at his neck so I looked down at the floor.

" Jolisa." he says calmly, " I'm not going to let you go anywhere without me, I'm always going to be there to protect you. That's the first thing you need to know." he states caressing my cheek.

I slap away his hand, " I can protect myself! I don't need you." I find myself staring at his tattoo. My name. " I just need to get away from you, I'm not right when I'm with you. We're bad for each other."

I can't help but feel betrayed by Eli, I want to cry, and ask him why he's done this. Surely he's tricked me into drinking his blood.

" Jolisa I haven't tricked you into drinking my blood."

I finally gather the courage to look up, " What have you done, and how can you read my mind." The fact that he can read my mind is clear now. Surprisingly, it doesn't scare as much as it maybe should have. Perhaps because I'm more worried about the fact that I just drank his blood a second ago and enjoyed it.

" Does the idea disgust you so much you won't even consider it."

I know what he's referring to and the answer was yes. I can't even consider the thought of being a vampire. Which I know I can't be because my heart is beating I can hear it. However, it seems to beat slower than it should.

" I have to go home now." I whisper.

I can see in his eyes the sparks of anger my statement produces, " You're not a good listening." he says tracing his finger along my lips.

I notice the bit of blood from my lips on his finger, and almost lick it. I barely stop myself by biting my tongue. I hear him sigh, as if disappointed by my lack of action.

He wraps me up in his arms and drags me over to bed with him. I don't try to struggle. I'm still in shock from what I have just done, plus it takes full focus to keep the thoughts of biting Eli away from my mind.

Eli gently places me on the bed, and pulls the sheets over me as he climbs in and lays down behind me, wrapping his arms around me again.

We lay there in silence giving me time to process what's happened. I'm terribly confused, and my lack of recollection doesn't help the situation. I try to think back to my earliest memory, and all that comes up is me playing video games, and talking to someone, William, yes William. We were making a plan. Probably to go out patrolling together. Where was Elly? With Liam. I try to remember more, but my memories skip around out of order confusing me even more. I finally give up.

" Why'd you do it." I ask.

" I promise I did not seek this life for you. I didn't plan for this to happen. I only did what I had to."

I turn around to face him. " Liar! How could you have done this knowing what it would do to me. You're selfish, and think of only yourself." I punch him in the chest as hard as I can and hear one of his bones crack. He doesn't even cringe. This only serves to infuriate me more. I slap him across the face, over and over trying to get the reaction I want, but he doesn't give it to me. I finally stop. Disgusted with my actions, and yet conflicted. I should kill him once and for all. His a vampire. I'm a Fallen. I instantly let that thought float from my mind realizing that excuse won't work anymore.

" I'm a vampire." I say it softly for the first time.

" How could this have happened." I question. Not remembering the events which lead to my becoming a vampire is almost as frustrating as the urge to drink Eli's blood is.

" You'll remember soon enough. Memory loss is common during the first days."

" I'm a vampire." I repeat again trying to believe it this time.

" You're 80 percent vampire, you still have a beating heart and you have to breathe." he corrects.

I almost can't believe how casual he comes off, as if what's he's done isn't wrong. " I hate you." I mumble, trying to hurt him and give him a taste of how I'm feeling.

" I have eternity to change that." he says grinning.

" You've left me with nothing, I won't be able to go back to the Fallen. I no longer have a home." the reality of the situation leaves me feeling hollow inside. Where will I go now.

" Your new home is here with me now, haven't I made that clear enough." he responds annoyed.

" I'll never stay here with you. I hate you! " I yell. " I'll escape at the first opportunity just like I did when you locked me up before."

With out warning Eli rolls on top of me, pining my hands down, " You won't be going any where." He whispers harshly.

I struggle beneath him. " You can't stop me! I'll wait until the perfect chance and then you'll never see me again."

He growls loudly angered over my words, his eyes become dark, and a little voice inside me tells me I've gone to far, I'm sure he's about to strike me until he says, " kiss me."

As soon as I hear the words and I can't stop myself from reaching up to kiss him, but he doesn't allow me to reach him and instead holds me down. He repeats himself once more but this time louder, " Kiss me." and again I struggle to do as he says, but he's too strong, and I can't get free to reach him. I don't understand why he's doing this. All I want to do is kiss him. One kiss.

Finally he bends down, and I take the opportunity to seal my lips against his. I moan, as relief floods inside me. His fingers softly trail up my arms, until they cover my cheeks. I tangle my hands in his hair and pull him closer. He kisses me with a certain desperation as if at any moment I'll be taken away. I kiss him with uncontrollable hunger, never having experience this feeling of want. I have no idea how to fight the feeling never having to before. He suddenly pulls away, and I protest by clinging to him, but soon let go as embarrassment washes over me.

" Don't ever kiss me again." I mumble feeling extremely embarrassed, and not knowing how to redeem my actions.

" You kissed me." He says, his voice making me shiver.

" Only because you said so..." I pause for a moment thinking over my words. Minutes ago when I stood the door he had ordered me to come to him and I had, but at first I thought I had obeyed because of my craving for his blood, now I instantly realize it was him all along. Somehow he had the power to make me do as he wished. To the point where I think I actually want to do as he orders.

" Now you understand. " he says, " as your maker I have a certain power over you at least until you aren't a newborn anymore, until then I can make you do as I wish, and it doesn't matter the distance between us. If you runaway, I'll only command you to return. And once you grow strong enough to overcome my power over you, I can still track you down because we are connect by blood. That's also why I can read your thoughts."

I gasped horrified. " So I'm your slave, your prisoner! This is way you turned me to a vampire, isn't it. You probably erased my memories so that you could spin your little tale in my head, having me believe you've done nothing wrong. When in truth you have."

He frowned at my accusations, but didn't defend himself.

I covered my face, ashamed of the tears in my eyes. I didn't understand why I was crying, maybe it was because deep down I had always thought Eli wasn't as selfish and cruel as all vampires were. I even sort of liked him, who am I kidding I've been obsessed with him for two years I more than like him, and the sad part is I barely know him.

" Doesn't matter, " I said laughing mostly to myself. " If I can't be free of you I'll simply kill myself. You can't watch me every second."

The statement instantly had Eli feeling ill inside. " Unfortunately, I thought you might consider that option so I have arranged plans to stop you from taken your own life."

" Oh, really what."

" I have your friends as collateral."

I slowly turn to look at him, " My friends... Why are you doing this, why are you being so cruel. " I sob, feeling utterly defeated.

Eli remains quiet, he's eyes are cold, and distant.

He sits up facing away from me." We have a lot to discuss tomorrow, but for now rest."

I instantly felt tired, my eyelids drift shut. I know he's commanding me to sleep because there no way I could fall asleep so quietly and peacefully after learning that my friends are being held against their will at this very moment because of me. However, I give in to the surrounding darkness and fell into a deep slumber with one thought. I'd never be free of Eli, I'd never be able to escape him. His death or mine would be the only way out.


	20. Part 3: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Part 3

Eli walked out of his room, leaving a sleeping Jolisa behind in his bed. He felt horrible. He placed his hand over his heart. He remembered feeling overwhelming terror when he was faced with Jolisa's death days ago, never had he felt terror like that before. Now he was experiencing a new emotion, guilt. But to feel guilt he would have to acknowledge he had committed a wrong. He let his hand drop from his heart and paced down the hallway. He had done nothing wrong. He had taken every precaution to keep Jolisa safe from herself. He knew she'd wake up confused, and irrational. So he'd taken steps to force her compliance by locking up two of her friends in his dungeon, at least until she realized she had no reason to fear him. He'd release them eventually, and they were being well taken care of.

He'd also forced her obedience by using his new power over her, which she would soon overcome. Hopefully, by then he would have earned her affection, and wouldn't have to take drastic action to keep her by his side. But the more he thought about forcing her compliance the more the ache in his heart increased. He didn't like this new feeling. He sighed, it would have been so much easier if Jolisa followed his orders as everyone had always done. No one had questioned him for as long as he remembered, being clan leader no one dared.

He was suddenly jerked from his thoughts as he heard laughter coming from downstairs. Laughter had always been rare in his life. He suddenly remember Jolisa laughing as she stated she'd rather kill herself than to be with him.

_The only person in the world I can't stand being without would rather kill herself than to be with me_. He cringed at the thought.

Heading down the stairs to the main floor he pushed away all thoughts about Jolisa. He had to appear confident in all aspects as clan leader, showing weakness would only cause doubt in the minds of his followers. Reaching the main floor he turned right and made his way to the dining room where a meeting was going to be held tonight, and found the greeting sight of his brother Aiden, and Shani. He still couldn't believe his eyes. His brother. Alive. His mind flashed back to the day Shani, who he now knew was Aiden's bride, had with all seriousness told him he needed to see something or someone.

[Flashback]

Eli had been at Jolisa's side for two days straight unwilling to move, unless she woke up. He held her small hand in his, and softly caressed it. In two days he had figured everything out, at first he had decided that once Jolisa woke up he would tell her everything. However, the more he thought about it the more he saw the negative aspects of telling her the truth from the start. How would she react to the knowledge the Shani had helped him with transforming her, would she see that as betrayal on Shani's side. He didn't want her friendship with Shani to be damaged. plus Jolisa would need Shani's advice in the next few days. Shani could help Jolisa adjust much better than he could, since Jolisa would probably hate him for the first couple of weeks of her new life as a vampire.

Then came the problem with the Fallen. He didn't want her to learn of the small degree to which the Fallen had gone through to save her life. That was her family, and they hadn't even stuck around to accompany her as she face death. None had held her hand, or whispered consoling words to comfort her. They'd left her all alone.

All except for one Fallen, Elly was her name from what Shani had informed him. The Fallen, Elly, had cried at Jolisa's bedside. He'd seen how close the Fallen was to Jolisa, the love she had for her, and Jolisa probably cared equally as much for her, they were probably sisters at heart. He didn't want that bond between them destroyed. Elly had done nothing wrong, but what if Jolisa blamed Elly for letting him take her to be changed. Eli knew Jolisa would wake up confused, she'd most likely would not remember much during the first couple of days, and she wouldn't be able to make rational decisions or conclusions. She might feel betrayed by both Shani and Elly, and deeply hurt by their actions. So maybe it was best not to explain everything at first. Giving her a couple of days to adjust would be the better option.

Eli wondered over and over if this was the right action to take. He didn't like the idea of keeping anything from Jolisa, but if it protected her from feeling any further pain he'd do it.

Right as he'd reached this decision, his bedroom door opened and in walked Shani. She looked startled. Her lips were swollen, and her hair was messy, and out of place. Eli caught a glance at the bite mark on her neck. Shani blushed as she watched Eli take in her disheveled appearance.

" Eli you haven't left the room for two days."

Eli nodded.

Shani looked over at Jolisa, " I should clean her up, she's still in her bloody clothes, I don't think that would be a very pleasant thing to wake up to. Covered in blood and all."

Eli agreed with her, but he didn't want to move Jolisa, maybe the movement would cause her pain.

" Plus there's something you need to see, or someone."

Eli set Jolisa's hand softly on the bed. He supposed he could be away from Jolisa long enough for Shani to clean her, meanwhile he could feed, gather his strength. " Your offer is very thoughtful thank you, I'll be back soon. I don't want to see anyone right now."

Shani nodded, " I understand, but it's really important. I don't know how to tell you this you won't believe me even if I do, so you'll just have to see if for yourself."

" I really have no time," Eli began saying. " Maybe once I get back."

" Come on brother I've waited patiently for two days now."

Eli's attention locked onto the man walking in through the door. He swore his eyes were playing tricks on him.

" Aiden?" he asked confused.

" Yeah, don't look too surprised." he said walking over to Shani taking her hand in his.

" I thought..." Eli shook his head and started laughing he walked over towards Aiden and wrapped his arms around him. " I thought you were dead."

" From what Shani's told me everyone thought I was dead." He said hugging Eli back.

Eli finally let go after a couple seconds, and quietly stared at his brother still in shock. Once he wrapped his head around the fact that his brother was really alive, he noticed that he was holding Shani's hand.

" You two know each other."

Shani nodded. " It's a long story."

" Long." Aiden agreed.

" Then we'll have to sit down and talk some time soon. Maybe once every thing's calmed down a bit." Eli responded.

Aiden nodded, " You have your bride to take care of."

Eli nodded. He also had a war on his hands to deal with, a missing sister, and from the looks of it he also had some apologising to do to Jolisa and the Fallen for accusing them of Aiden's murder.

" We really have a lot to discuss." Eli said. " After I feed."

He hug Aiden once more, before making his way to the door, still in shock.

" By the way, there are to unconscious humans in the backyard. The male one is your female's friend."

Eli was already heading down the stair by the time Aiden finished his sentence. He remembered thinking he didn't like the sound of Jolisa having any guy friends.

[End of flashback]

Aiden stood up to greet Eli, it was a custom every vampire did in the presence of the clan leader out of respect. But it'd always bugged Eli. He motioned for Aiden to sit down as he himself sat down. Eli had found the time to talk to Aiden about his disappearance, and Shani. Though the story was at times confusing he was clear on the fact that Shani was Aiden's bride and that for some unknown reason Markova had ordered Aiden to be captured, and he'd been held prisoner for two years.

Eli had never liked Markova. Now he really hated Markova. Aiden's story only fueled his hatred. Whatever Markova was up to it was no good. First he captures Aiden, then kidnaps Rin, there was no doubt in Eli's mind he was up to something. Eli had decided days ago that he would kill Markova, but once he found out from Aiden that Jolisa had be beaten and tortured by Markova, Eli decided the he would kill Markova slowly and in the most painful way. Eli gripped the table tightly cracking some of the wood. He wanted to break something every time he recalled everything Markova had done to his loved ones.

" Eli is everything okay." Aiden asked noticing his anger.

Eli let his hands drop to his lap, " Yeah."

" Jolisa's woken up." Shani stated more than asked.

" She has."

" I'll go talk to her." Shani moved to stand up.

" Well, right now she's asleep. She woke up rather unstable."

" Oh," Shani sat back down. " It's nothing to worry about I'm sure."

" No." Eli replied. " Now that she's woken I have to prepare to leave. I want to leave knowing you'll look after her Shani, and that you Aiden will make sure she is protected at all times."

" I'm going with you." Aiden stated.

" You can't be away from Shani without losing it."

Eli had thought his brother had come back as he'd always been, but the truth was Aiden wasn't the same, he would go into coma like states whenever he was away from Shani. His mind would wonder away, and it scared Eli. It had happened only once, shortly after Eli had left to go feed after learning that Aiden was alive. Shani had stayed to clean up Jolisa as she had offered, and Aiden had left Shani's side only out of respect to Jolisa's privacy. When Shani had left to go find some clothes for Jolisa she'd found Aiden laying down in his bed eyes open, but mentally not there.

She'd screamed for Eli after unsuccessfully trying to get Aiden to respond to her. Luckily after a few minutes he snapped out of it. But who knew, maybe next time he wouldn't snap out of it for a few weeks even months.

" He's right Aiden." Shani whispered

Aiden nodded, " I am useless in my current state I guess."

Eli shook his head, " You're wrong, you're the only person I trust with Jolisa's protection."

Shani smiled tugging Aiden's arm around her. " Plus I just got you back, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Eli suddenly felt jealous, and hated himself for feeling it. His brother deserved to be happy after everything he'd gone through. But he couldn't deny that he felt jealous. Shani's love for Aiden filtered from her eyes. If Eli could see half of that from Jolisa he'd be die happy.

Eli frowned he needed to think about something else. " Where is everyone. Jaxon should be here by now. And where are the rest of my men."

" Oh, about that Jaxon arrived a few minutes earlier but said he had to go visit someone, he wouldn't say who. He also gave permission to the rest of the men to go visit their families." Aiden answered.

Eli sighed. He didn't have time for this. " John!" he yelled.

Eli's new servent, a young man quickly ran into the dinning room. " Yes, Lord Eli."

" Go find Jaxon and tell him to get down here."

The man ran off in a flash.

" I guess I only really need to talk to Jaxon." Eli had since assigned Jaxon as commanding general. He was incharge of the men, and incharge of leading this war for now. They'd made no progress in finding out where Markova had sneaked off to, but it was only a matter of time until they found him. Now that Jolisa was okay and past her transformation Eli was eager to get out there and look for Markova, interrogate members of the the Marcus clan and just find Markova and kill him. Then he could focus on finding Rin. Eli had also set up a special team to look for her, but they were getting no where.

" I really think you shouldn't leave so soon, Jolisa really is going to need your help in these next few days." Shani said.

" I have no choice. I have responsibilities, and you haven't forgotten what I've told you." Eli replied.

Shani nodded. " Yes I promise not to say anything until she herself remembers, and I promise to try and talk to Elly about meeting up with Jolisa."

Eli nodded. It was his idea to have Elly visit Jolisa, but he didn't think the Fallen would be willing to talk to him so he'd ask Shani to help him.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise coming from up stairs. Eli instantly stood up. " She can't be awake I just sent her to sleep."

Then another bang. Eli frowned. " Why can't she just corporate for once." He started stalking up stairs.

Shani run after him, " Wait! Let me talk to her."

Another bang.

Eli hesitate. " No you stay with Aiden."

" But,"

" Just stay here I'll take care of it."


End file.
